


Sanders Sides watch their future

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Pairing May Change, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Pre-Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Rating May Change, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Watching the Show, Watching their lives, watching the future, watching the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: My OC has taken Thomas Sander's personalities; Virgil/Anxiety, Roman/Creativity, Logan/Logic, and Patton/Morality to watch their future in the form of Thomas's YouTube videos.This is set before they have actually filmed the first video, when Thomas was debating if he should use this style of 'personalities' to talk to his viewers.His personalities had been feeling on edge about this, so I have come to relieve them of their stress and worries.Pairings may change, but it is hoped to end as them all together.I do not like Deceit, so he shall not be shown.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Thomas Sanders web series 'Sanders Sides', I am simply borrowing his characters for non-profit entertainment.

The Sides had been off for weeks now. Thomas had stated his idea of showing them to the world in form of a web series on YouTube, with varied responses.

Logic was sceptical of the idea, but did see the charm in having them all onscreen to constantly offer advice and help to Thomas.

Creativity was overjoyed, he would be in the spotlight, for all of the viewers to see. He would not let Thomas down.

Morality was excited, he had never been shown on a video before, sure he was always there in the back of Thomas's mind, but he had never been actually shown.

Anxiety was less than ecstatic. To put it simply, he was a train wreck, he was worried over so many things, what if it went bad, what if the viewers didn't like them, what if Thomas's popularity drops... and so on.  
Anxiety had leaked his fears to the other sides, and so they were feeling drops in their enthusiasm.

* * *

 

This is where I come in.

* * *

 

All Sides had been summoned to the common room in the mind palace. Their spots on the couches matched their colour scheme, red for Creativity, light blue for Morality, dark blue for Logic and purple for Anxiety.

What had startled the sides more than this change was the unfamiliar girl that was inside the mind palace.

The sides reacted differently, Creativity drew his sword, Logic and Morality jumped behind him, and Anxiety had started running towards his room. Needless to say, that wasn't happening. 

The girl snapped her fingers and the sides were sitting on the couch, no weapons and unable to lave that spot.

The order was:

Anxiety-Creativity-Mortality-Logic

The girl spoke, "Listen, I am not here to hurt you".

While this calmed Morality and Creativity, Anxiety was more alert then before, fight or flight reflexes kicking in.

The girl explained her intentions.

"I am Lily Flower, I among many of my kind have a job, and that involves manipulating the worlds of others, my manipulation of your world has been chosen, to make you watch your future, in the form of Thomas Sanders's Web Series: "Sanders Sides".

The other sides looked at her with suspicion.

Logic asked her a question, "Why our world, and why watching our future?"

The others looked on in curiosity.

Lily Flower answered with a starling statement. "Because I, like many others, adore the series and its characters, above all we love the character 'Anxiety' the most. My actions today are an action that I wish others had done, but will instead do myself".

The others sides were in shock, Anxiety especially, she favoured _him_ above the others? It was almost to ridiculous to believe, but they way she looked at him, really had him feel like she meant it.

Before the others could speak up she spoke again. "You have a choice, watch these videos, and see you future, or say no, and wonder forever what you may have been shown.

The sides nodded in silent unison, they would watch, and hopefully use this knowledge to protect Thomas.

Lily Flower smiled, and left one message before departure, "The videos will play and pause according to who is speaking, as to allow deliberation or commentary, time will be unaffected, so you may watch all of these with no worries as to Thomas's wellbeing, he is still asleep. And I hope that you learn about each other and yourselves in the process of these videos, enjoy".

With that, she left, and the Tv sparked to life.


	2. My True Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first episode, how will the boys react, surprisingly, they took this pretty well, the perks of living in mind palace I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Thomas Sanders or his web series Sanders Sides, I am borrowing his concept for non-profit entertainment.  
> Nor do I own Enchanted or their song 'I've been dreaming'.  
> I do not claim ownership to any of these.

The screen sparked to life, the sides jumped a little when seeing Thomas in bed, but remained calm in other aspects; there was no danger, and going by the alarm clock, Lily Flower was telling the truth, this was their future.

**[Thomas]: Ah, YouTube time. Um… okay, you guys watch the title sequence and I will sleep in a couple more seconds. SNOOZE!**

Logan huffed in slight frustration.  
“He should not allow himself to deviate from his schedule, if he does it could cause parts of his schedule to back up and cause problems for the rest of the day”.  
Patton smiled and pet Logan on his shoulder.  
“It’s okay kiddo, as long as it’s for a few seconds there shouldn’t be any problems right? We can give him a few bitty seconds more”.

Virgil twitched unnoticeably, _‘how can they expect the day to go smoothly if they allow Thomas to just lay around, if things back up, then he might get late to the video, he could miss his deadline, the fans could get angry, what if they leave his channel? What if Thomas’ videos loss popularity? What if…’_

The other sides remain oblivious to Virgil’s inner outbursts, all thinking that Thomas would be fine with such a small-time deviation.

***logo***

**[Thomas]: What is up everyone! Man those extra seconds really worked magic.**

The other sides looked at each other, Few Seconds? The time went from morning to noon in a Few Seconds.

**So, being online as much as I am I tend to overshare everything about myself. You may know of my love of theatre,**

Roman gave a small cheer for his passion.

**my enthusiasm for cartoons,**

Now Patton gave a small cheer, he did love cartoons.

**and of course… my passion for pizza! But even though I talk about these things a lot, I get questions from people all the time asking very in-depth, thought provoking questions about myself that are actually really difficult for me to answer accurately. Do I really know myself as well as I should? On top of that I get messages from people who are also having trouble figuring themselves out. Personal identity is something I think everyone struggles with at one time or another. So I figure, why not go on this adventure together? I need to have a sit-down with myself, figure myself out, and maybe come to a better understanding that we all could learn from! Let’s do this!**

**[???]: Hello there class!**

Roman and Patton cheered when Logan showed up on the screen.

**[Thomas]: There is no class here.**

**[???]: Yes there is.**

The other sides looked at Logan with confusion,  
“Look, I consider the viewers to be our students into Thomas’ mind and personality. Ergo, I should act as though a teacher does in order to get maximum attention from said viewers”.  
Roman laughed, “I do not believe that the tactic will work on the viewers Logan”.  
Patton quickly shushed them both, wanting to hear Logan’s introduction.

**[Thomas]: Whatever.**

**This is my intellectual side. Every fact I’ve ever learned.**

**[Intellectual Side]: Believe it or not, I was quite the nerd in school.**

**[Thomas]: I’m pretty sure that’s a surprise to no one.**

Roman gave Logan a teasing grin.  
“See, you really are a Microsoft Nerd”.  
Logan just huffed and faced the screen.

**[???]: Greetings wonderful citizens and you nerds!**

**[Intellectual Side]: Hi.**

**[Thomas]: This is my fanciful side. All my dreams, my hopes, and my creativity.**

**[Fanciful Side]: Not to mention your love of Disney songs!**

***singing* Do you want to build a snowman?**

**[Thomas]: Not right now.**

The sides chuckled, this was Roman down to a tee, a princely, Disney loving, creative dreamer. Of course, Virgil would also add arrogant and insulting to the list.

**[Intellectual Side]: Why that song?**

**[???]: What’s going on kiddos?**

**[Thomas]: And finally, this is my moral side. My sense of right and wrong that I’ve learned ever since I was a kid from my own parental units.**

**[Moral Side]: I also represent your unabashed love of-**

**[Intellectual Side]: Dad jokes**

**[Fanciful Side]: Dad jokes**

**[Thomas]: Dad jokes**

Patton gave a small huff, dad jokes were the best, maybe even better than kittens.

**[Moral Side]: Woah, is there four people in here or is it just me?**

**[Fanciful Side]: ...Oh, I got it.**

**[Intellectual Side]: -sigh-**

**[Thomas]: That was a thinker. I like it.**

The sides gave various laughs towards Patton’s humour, but Logan and Virgil contained their own laughter better than Roman.

**[Intellectual Side]: So what are we all doing here?**

**[Thomas]: Well, people know me from all the Vines that I make, but I don’t think people really KNOW me know me.**

“As good a reason as any to introduce us I guess, but really, you introduce your personal emotions to YouTube, not your friends? Family?”.

**[Fanciful Side]: Well maybe they would if you post YouTube videos more often…**

**[Intellectual Side]: ooooo**

**[Moral Side]: Oh my, woah there!**

Virgil decided to speak, “If Thomas posted more videos, he would have way to much work on his plate princey, you know this.”  
Roman just gave a huff and looked away, honestly, to think Anxiety was criticising _Him_ , preposterous.

**[Thomas]: All right that’s fair…**

**But I don’t even know if I know me. There’s some things that I think even I need to figure out about my own identity**

**Like, okay, relationships**

**[Fanciful Side]: Ah! Romance!**

**[Thomas]: Yes, but where do I stand in those regards?**

**[Fanciful Side]: I have a pretty ideal vision of love… There is someone out there for me… One true love…**

Roman suddenly stood, startling Virgil in the process; “I’ve been dreaming of a true love’s kiss…”  
Romans sing was cut off due to Logan having pulled him back into his chair, honestly, they didn’t have time for random Disney songs.

**[Intellectual Side]: But you tend to overthink things, rule out possibilities with logic, dream up obstacles with each new connection you make**

**[Thomas]: And that when the anxiety kicks in. Maybe that’s why I haven’t found a person for me yet.**

Roman gave Anxiety a quick glare, Anxiety of course ignored this, choosing instead to focus on Thomas. Even though a twinge of pain went straight to his heart. _You have make him hate you, can’t you just not be an inconvenience for everyone for once._

**[Moral Side]: But that’s okay. The important thing to keep in mind is nobody’s perfect. Everyone comes with their own flaws.**

**[Thomas]: Including me.**

**[Fanciful Side]: Yes, someone will accept us flaws and all. Until that day I shall learn to love… Myself.**

Virgil gave a small smirk, Roman needing to love himself, he loved himself a bit too much.

**[Thomas]: Yes, that’s definitely important. Flaws and all. Speaking of which…**

**[Intellectual Side]: Um… Are we bringing up flaws now? Because if so get ready to take a lot of notes. Okay, ready? Here we go.**

**You procrastinate A LOT.**

**[Moral Side]: You can be a bit selfish with your food and your other belongings…**

**[Fanciful Side]: You’re definitely not the most adventurous person…**

Virgil gave a snort, startling the other sides.  
“Geeze, give Thomas a rest will you, I already cause him to think about this stuff enough”.  
Logan was a bit surprised, “You try to help him work on his flaws?”  
Virgil smirked, “Of course, not, I just make sure that he is aware of every reason he has to be…anxious.”

**[Thomas]: Okay maybe this was a bad idea; I’m supposed to be learning to love myself now**

**[Intellectual Side]: But remember now, everyone has flaws**

**[Moral Side]: At the same time focus on your good attributes.**

**[Fanciful Side]: You value your relationships with your friends above all else!**

**[Moral Side]: You believe there’s good in everyone**

**[Intellectual Side]: And when you set your sights on doing something, you put all of your energy into it to make it the best it possibly can BE.**

**[Thomas]: Well that’s very nice of you guys**

Virgil gave a small smirk, it wasn’t his job to provide the answers, he just gave the material to make the question.

**[Moral Side]: well, it’s important to be nice to ourselves and cut ourselves some slack every once in awhile…**

**[Intellectual Side]: Wouldn’t want to be our own villain would we?**

A small, unnoticeable frown passed each side, being their own villain, that would be awful.

**[Thomas]: Okay, true. What else do I need to figure out?**

**[Intellectual Side]: Biggest fear?**

**[Moral Side]: Spiders…**

**[Fanciful Side]: REJECTION!**

**[Intellectual Side]: What exactly is at the bottom of the ocean?**

**[Thomas]: No, no! We are not talking about fears! I am well aware of those. I am talking about what I need to figure out about myself.**

Virgil tilted his head back, maybe Thomas should think more clearly on his fears if he’s rejecting them so easily, its one small step away from accepting fears to jumping in front of traffic.

**[Fanciful Side]: Well, what do you wish to look for in a relationship? What are you hoping to gain from having another person in your life?**

**[Thomas]: Um… I don’t know. Someone who’s a nice compliment to me, someone who wants a long stable relationship. Someone who indulges in the same sense of humor and um… someone who can binge watch cartoons with me.**

**[Intellectual Side]: With everything you’ve learned what do you wish to do with your education?**

**[Thomas]: Ooh… I am not sure… i’d love to figure out ways to help the environment. Science was always my strong point and I love chemistry.**

**[Moral Side]: What positive impacts do you inevitably hope to bring to this world?**

**[Thomas]: Wow, that was a surprisingly deep and poignant quest-**

The sides gave each other small frowns, were they being to expecting of Thomas, I mean he could reach these heights eventually, but maybe laying them down all at once isn’t such a good thing for his mental health.

**[Moral Side]: HEY! We have the same glasses!**

**[Intellectual Side]: Yep.**

**[Thomas]: Well, okay.**

**I think just being able to put silly light hearted content into the world is kind of a good start. It makes me really to do that.**

**[Intellectual Side]: Well there you go. A good foundation.**

**[Thomas]: Yeah true, these are good things to be in touch with and I’m sure there are some of you out there that have other, very different, maybe even more difficult questions about yourself. Maybe about your gender, or your sexuality**

Laughs came from all sides as they remembered how Thomas reacted to realising he was gay, it was a beautiful moment.

**[Fanciful Side]: Yes, who may be your love or do you want love at all?**

**[Intellectual Side]: what do you want your future to be or even what do you want to do tomorrow?**

**[Moral Side]: And where do babies come from?**

The sides froze.

**[Fanciful Side]: You serious?**

**[Intellectual Side]: Well you’re a father.**

Both Logan and Roman gave a huff, Patton wasn’t their dad. Of course Patton was not privy to that information, as he daydreamed about all the wonderful activities that he and the others could do in their spare time.

**[Moral Side]: I know it’s got something to do with storks, but after that I uh**

**[Thomas]: Well only he’s confused about that, but yes**

**figuring out your own identity can take a long time. You may know yourself at an early age, or you may be still figuring yourself out well into adulthood.**

Virgil was actually feeling quite proud of how Thomas was speaking, he really was taking the cautious route to _discovering_ himself.

**[Intellectual Side]: But there’s no time limit for these questions.**

**[Fanciful Side]: Getting to know yourself can be quite the awesome adventure and hopefully it’s an adventure that never ends.**

**[Moral Side]: And no matter what, no one knows you better than yourself. Am I right Tony?**

**[Thomas]: Not my name**

**[Moral Side]: Then what is it?**

Roman and Logan looked at Patton with confusion and exasperation, how can Patton ask such a ridiculous question with such seriousness. Of course, Virgil could appreciate how Patton was trying to keep to the theme of ‘silly’ YouTube videos.

**[Thomas]: Okay that was a very enlightening experience, but I think that’s enough for one night. It’s a little weird to be talking to myself so much. Right Sacagawea?**

**[Sacagawea]: I’m your pet hamster and I’m pretty sure this is even weirder.**

**[Thomas]: True. You’re right. You’re always right…**

Virgil froze, _when did the hamster talk?_ He was going to keep Thomas up all night with this one.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this little journey into my identity. Say goodbye everyone!**

**[Intellectual Side]: Class dismissed!**

**[Fanciful Side]: *singing* Goodbye!**

**[Moral Side]: Let me know when this gets put up on the YouTubes.**

**[Thomas]: Will do.**

**And until next time, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals. PEACE OUT!**

The sides smiled at the ending.  
Roman was particularly vocal, “such a diverse and unique closing statement, and it rhymes”.  
Logan was more calm, “Of course it’s diverse, we needed to include everyone, in order to get a wider range of audience, studies have shown that people will watched shows if they have representation of more than the two basic genders”.

***end card***

**[Fanciful Side]: Say, you know what would be fun fellas? If we did one of those four part harmonies song videos like Jon Cozart or Todrick Hall!**

**[Intellectual Side]: Um, no. You know you would just end up embarrassing yourself.**

**[Thomas]: Well I don’t know about that-**

**[Moral Side]: Hey! I am down to do that sign me up. -laughs-**

**[Fanciful Side]: Yeah you know what, you’re right. On a second thought it was a bad idea.**

Virgil frowned, they shouldn’t drop it just because they don’t want Patton to join.

**[Moral Side]: Yeah, okay. Well, you kiddos give your old dad a like and subscribe. That’s right! I’m learning how to do promos!**

**Got a couple more for you know- Old tricks up my sleeve… I’m learnin’ I’m learnin’**

**Whoo. You know what that just tired me out. -giggle- I’m gonna go take a nap for… about two hours give or take?**

 

The sides all got up to stretch, and they wanted to discuss the video, Patton called Virgil into the circle,  
“So, obviously we now know for certain that Thomas will introduce us to his followers, but we don’t know how long it will go for. Should we continue to watch the shows, knowing that this our future and we may not like what we see?”

The other sides were in agreement, they wanted to see where this would take them.

Virgil was wondering when he would be introduced, he hadn't been in this episode.

They sat down to watch the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how this is received, I will update faster.  
> But either way, I will complete this up to 'Learning new things about ourselves'.


	3. Way Too Adult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides get ready for the next video, and Patton starts to notice how Anxiety is being left out, but Anxiety has his own worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Thomas Sanders or his web series Sander Sides.

**[Thomas]: Hi. My name is Thomas Sanders and yes, I have worn this shirt for the fifteen millionth time. LET’S MOVE ON!**

***logo***

The sides chuckled at Thomas, he really was funny.

**[Thomas]: WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY?!**

**So like many other people in America, I’m getting ready for that magnificent Thursday that comes around every year where we gather round the table with our family, avoid conversation pertaining to politics and my lack of significant other**

Roman gave a slight frown, _maybe if Anxiety wasn’t so controlling Thomas would have the confidence to get out and date._

Virgil could feel the irritation from Roman, he knew exactly what the other side was thinking.

**and gorge ourselves on more food than we would ever naturally eat any other day of the year.**

**-gasp- That was one breath.**

**Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving is what I was referring to. I don’t know if any of you were confused.**

Patton gave a small huff, and in an almost sulky tone said, “I thought he was going to say Christmas”.

Logan replied with a resounding snort, “Patton, it is obviously not Christmas, the way Thomas said ‘America’, ‘family’ and the obvious use of 'politics', he would obviously have meant Thanksgiving, a holiday that is mainly celebrated by the Americans, Christmas is celebrated by many over the world”.

Virgil was watching this exchange, _why does he sound so patronising?_

**This year, however, will be just a bit different. I shall be the only one of the four brothers there.**

**So naturally, my dad has asked me to help cook the meal.**

**Here’s the thing though, I still don’t really know how to cook.**

Logan gave a small start, if Thomas didn’t know how to cook, then where would he get his nutrients from?

**[Dad]: WHAT?!**

**Okay, I’ve had enough of this.**

Roman gave Patton a pat on his shoulder, “You really have the most exciting entrances don’t you?”

**[Thomas]: Umm… My dad character. What are you doing here? I had you here last time to help represent my moral side.**

**[Dad]: Well then just think of me as your sense of morality really firing back at you with a vengeance today.**

Virgil gave an unseen smile at that, Patton could get serious when he wanted to.

**Do you know how often you say you can’t cook? Lots of times.**

**Do you know how often you try to learn to cook? Zero times.**

Virgil decided to say something, “man Morality, you’re really laying it thick aren’t you?”

Roman and Logic frowned at Virgil for that, but Patton just smiled, being glad that Anxiety had decided to talk to him, now he just need to get involved with movie night, maybe pasta would open him up? He’ll check after the next video.

**[Thomas]: Not true. There was that one time a few months ago when…**

**You’re right it’s already a bad sign that I have to go back that far.**

**[Dad]: Being able to cook yourself a meal is an essential part of living as an adult**

**[Thomas]: -short burst of music- GAH! Why you gotta say that word?**

**[Dad]: What? Adult? -another short bust of music-**

**[Thomas]: I had that music set up specifically for this.**

**[Dad]: Oh come on!! I’m an adult! I’m a dad, it’s not that scary.**

**[Thomas]: Your face is scary.**

**[Dad]: You realize we…**

**[Thomas]: ...have the same face. Yeah, I messed up. This is not my day today.**

Virgil watched this exchange with curiosity, he was the one who influenced Thomas to both not cook and want to cook, not to cook because of the flames and injuries that he could get, and to cook because other wise Thomas wold be dependent on others for his food, and that wasn’t safe, to leave your life with someone else.

Roman on the other hand was just confused as to why Thomas was so…Anxious.  
He looked over to Anxiety, who had a neutral expression on, and knew this was his fault.

Patton on the other hand, being the designated 'cook', thought that Anxiety was just worried over the dangers of the kitchen, _well, I'll just show him how to cook, and then he'll be A-O-kay._

**[Dad]: Okay, let’s calm down. Why don’t we go through a list of what you can do yourself.**

**[Thomas]: Okay, yeah, sure. Umm...yeah I can manage that.**

**[Dad]: Can you change the oil in your car?**

**[Thomas]: I don’t think so.**

**[Dad]: Okay. Can you do taxes?**

**[Thomas]: Absolutely, I cannot.**

Patton frowned, “Logan, don’t you help Thomas with that? Why can’t he do his own taxes?”  
Logan replied, “Thomas often has his parents on the phone when dealing with taxes, he asks them for advice, I assumed that he was just triple checking h=what he knew to avoid mistakes”.

**[Dad]: can you handle disposing bugs, spiders, or other creatures you may find in your house?**

**[Thomas]: ...C’mon.**

**[Dad]: Yeah, that's a no.**

“Never fear, I shall vanquish all vermin that may invade our sanctuary”. Roman had shouted this with his sword drawn, but sat down when Logan glared at his for startling them all.

**[Thomas]: UGH THIS IS SO BAD. I am literally failing at the process of becoming an adult.**

**[Dad]: Which we all know is referred to as...adultery.**

**[Thomas]: No, no.**

**[Dad]: No??**

**[Thomas]: That is not a correct statement.**

**[Dad]: Hmm...I thought that was a thing.**

**[Thomas]: It’s a thing. It’s just a different thing**

**[Dad]: Oh it is? Okay. well, so... -laugh-**

Logan decided then and there that he was going to get Patton some cards to remember these by.

**[Thomas]: Like really though, how am I this bad at taking care of myself?**

**I treat the stove in my kitchen like a friend that I’ve been neglecting.**

**-singing- My humps**

Virgil frowns, “Really, decides to song a song that can be taken as perverted, really?”

Roman sneered at him, “You have no right to say what music Thomas can and can’t listen to, your taste in music is more comprisable to your taste in fashion”.

Virgil looked at his outfit, shirt, jeans and a black hoddie, _what was wrong with it?_

**[Stove]: Hey Thomas!**

**[Thomas]: Hey man!**

**[Stove]: How you’ve been?**

**[Thomas]: I’m doing well, thank you for asking. I’m doing very well.**

**[Stove]: Have any food to cook?**

**[Thomas]: Umm...Hmm...Nah.**

**[Stove]: Even just good old ramen or something?**

**[Thomas]: Ahh...Umm...You know, I’m not really feeling hungry at the moment so…**

**[Stove]: Ah… True, true.**

**[Thomas]: Yeah**

**[Stove]: Who you calling?**

**[Thomas]: Oh, no one. Just you know...my mom. She, asked me to call her.**

**[Stove]: Totally, sounds lit.**

**[Thomas]: -laughs- Yeah…**

**[Stove]: You know, unlike me...because I’m an unlit stove.**

**Have been for some time now… -laughs-**

**[Thomas]: Okay, well I’m going to go.**

**[Stove]: Cool, cool. Uh… yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**[Thomas]: Good seeing you again.**

**[Stove]: See you later.**

**[Thomas]: Alright, yeah…**

**[Stove]: Catch up with you later?**

**[Thomas]: Yeah.**

**[Stove]: See you later**

**[Thomas]: Good seeing you.**

**[Stove]: See you later.**

**[Thomas]: -whispering- Yes, I’d like a large cheese, please.**

The sides laughed at the skit, Thomas really had such a creative mind, the skit was funny and suitable for the video. Logan and Roman must have worked hard on it.

**[Dad]: Yeah that’s pretty bad.**

**[Thomas]: I knowwww.**

**[Dad]: Well it’s all in baby steps, like everything you’ve learned in life.**

**[Thomas]: Like what?**

**[Dad]: Well, you wash your own laundry, don’t you?**

**[Thomas]: Yeah.**

**[Dad]: You’ve learned how to eat better and exercise.**

**[Thomas]: I still eat a ton of pizza, but yeah.**

**[Dad]: When dealing with other people, you know when to stand up for what’s right and when to turn the other cheek.**

Virgil smiled at Patton _, he really helps to get Thomas out of these funks, doesn’t he? Not like me,_ Virgil frowned, _I only get Thomas in more funks._

**[Thomas]: I show them my butt!**

**[Dad]: Not what I meant. And you should probably stow showing people your…**

**Well… one problem at a time.**

**The point is… you didn’t always know to do those things, and they came about because you took the time to learn.**

**[Thomas]: Ahh, you’re right.**

**[Dad]: Learn from your parents, and hopefully they will also take the time to learn from you and what you know.**

**[Thomas]: How to turn on the computer so my mom can play Solitaire.**

**[Dad]: Right.**

Patton smiled, Thomas was such a sweet person, thinking of his mother’s game that she loves.

**[Thomas]: I hope you all learn new ways of becoming independent.**

**And becoming an adult shouldn’t mean losing the sense of who you are.**

**[Dad]: Of course not! You can still be a kid at heart, just learn about the world around you, as well as skills that will help you and others.**

**[Thomas]: And learning how to be an adult is not a race! So, no pressure in figuring it all out.**

Virgil relaxed a bit, as long a Thomas knew he didn’t need to grow so fast, he was okay. As long as Thomas doesn’t go where he can’t, the others won’t protect him the same.

**[Dad]: That’s right! But you, Thomas…**

**You should learn how to cook.**

**[Thomas]: Got it.**

**[Dad]: And remember… you’re a real “pizza” work.**

**...Because you like pizza…**

Laughter lit the room.

**[Thomas]: Got it, yeah.**

**[Dad]: Ta- ta. I wish you the best of luck in your adultery.**

**[Thomas]: That’s not…**

**Okay…**

**Well! As I go and attempt to learn something new, I hope that you all have the opportunity to do the same.**

**And until next time, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! PEACE OUT!**

The sides smiled at their host, and then sat back when they remembered the end card.

* * *

 

***end card***

**[Thomas]: Hey.**

**[Stove]: Uh, hey.**

**[Thomas]: So, I was thinking…**

**[Stove]: Yeah?**

**[Thomas]: Thanksgiving is coming up, and I wondered if maybe…**

**[Stove]: Yeah?**

**[Thomas]: We can rekindle our friendship?**

**[Stove]: Aww. Let’s start with you rekindling a fire on this stove buddy!**

**[Thomas]: You got it! -laughs-**

**[Stove]: That’s a...uh...plastic plate.**

**[Thomas]: Oh… um.**

**[Stove]: You know you can’t put that on me, right?**

**[Thomas]: Oh yeah, sure. Mmhmm… I knew.**

**[Stove]: I’m scared.**

**[Thomas]: Me too.**

The sides laughed.

Patton looked up towards Virgil, wanting to talk to him to see how he’s doing, but the screen flit to the next video before he could move.

 

* * *

 

Virgil sighed inwardly, thanking the Tv silently for stopping Patton talking to him, as much as he desperately wants to be a part of the love the others share, he doesn’t want to really interact with them until he see’s how they interact with him.

The next episode starts.


	4. Taking on Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is finally introduced, but it seems that watching the videos gives Logan some insight as to how Thomas needs to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Thomas Sanders or his web series Sanders Sides.

The sides looked at the title with surprise, Patton proclaiming that, “It looks like Anxiety is finally joining the party”.

Virgil leaned forward a tad, out of his slouch; _now let’s see who I can trust and who will  hate me._

 

**[Thomas]: Hey, I’m Thomas and I don’t give a *bleep*. I take them. I said fork, why was that bleeped?**

Virgil snorted, really Thomas? That’s the line you go for?

The other sides waited for the video to go on, each wondering how this video would go on, Patton was a little worried though, it said ‘taking on’ Anxiety, that didn’t sound pleasant.

***logo***

**[Thomas]: What is up everybody?**

**So I don’t know what it is right now, maybe it’s because it’s this time of year right now. Maybe it’s because it’s this time of year or maybe it’s because I’m back home with friends, but strangely at this moment I am actually feeling quite relaxed…**

**[???]: Hey.**

**[Thomas]: What the heck?!**

**[???]: Oh, I’m sorry, was I not wanted at this exact second?**

Roman frowned, “Why must you jump from the shadows like a demonling from the pit!?”

Virgil shrugged, but inwardly withered, _he thinks I’m a demon huh? Just a monster from hell._

**[Thomas]: Oh for crying out loud… Everyone please welcome, my Anxiety.**

**[Anxiety]: Sup.**

Logan watched how Anxiety was acting, he was being very aloof, the others had been practically jumping over themselves, but Anxiety was staying out of the way, why was he not more excited?

**[Thomas]: I don’t get it. I was just making a YouTube video. There is literally nothing to be anxious about.**

**[Anxiety]: Aren’t those the best times for me to show up?**

**[Thomas]: I even was saying how relaxed I was feeling.**

**[Anxiety]: Ah, but that’s when you start wondering why you do feel all relaxed.**

**You don’t usually feel this way, so what are you doing different?**

**What are you doing wrong?**

**What are you forgetting to do?**

Virgil was frowning, I am right, Thomas usually has something on his mind, _why is he like this._

**[Thomas] okay stop it, Stop It!**

**[Anxiety]: Sorry kid, but this is what I do.**

Logan tilted his head at that, it was true, no matter what anyone’s personal feelings are, they all had a job that was important to Thomas’ life, Anxiety was responsible for Thomas’ fears, no more, no less.

Of course, the same could not be said for Roman, who voiced his opinion of Anxieties questions as being very unnecessary.

**[Thomas]: Okay, this is what frustrates me about anxiety. Sure I get it when I’m nervous about doing something, or when I have to interact with a bunch of people socially, or when I have a big project due, but SOMETIMES it just shows up**

**[Anxiety]: Yo**

**[Thomas]: Out of NOWHERE, and ruins whatever peace I have.**

**Like I’m kind of getting fed up with it. There has got to be some way out of it!**

Virgil frowned, Thomas really didn’t like him, did he? But he was just doing his job, this was his whole purpose, to make Thomas realise his fears, anxieties and limits through being anxious or scared. It was what he was made for.  
_I guess Thomas doesn’t really understand my role in his life, does he?_

**[Anxiety]: Oh boy, I would like to see you try.**

**You can’t just quit me.**

**[Thomas]: Prince dude.**

Roman sat up, Thomas had summoned him! Did he wish for him to protect him from the Nightmare without Christmas?

**[Prince]: Hello!**

**You summoned me.**

**[Thomas]: Hey. You represent my fanciful side right?**

**[Prince]: Right.**

**[Thomas]: My hopes, my dreams, my creativity?**

**[Prince]: All that good stuff.**

**[Thomas]: Great, well right now I hope and dream to get rid of my anxiety.**

**[Prince]: Your what now?**

Virgil smirked, “looks like princey can’t remember who I am”.

**[Anxiety]: Hey there Princey.**

Roman gave a small start, was Anxiety _flirting_ with him?

**[Prince]: Oh okay, I can’t stand that guy.**

**[Thomas]: Tell me about it.**

Patton frowned, it wasn’t a good thing to say such words in front of others, especially when its Virgil’s first time in a video.

**[Prince]: Well getting rid of… that… is a tall order.**

**[Thomas]: What should I do?**

**[Prince]: Well this might be time for you to get creative, travel somewhere in your mind to bring in recruitment.**

**[Thomas]: True.**

**[Anxiety]: -laughs- You would need some super heavy duty recruitment.**

**[Thomas]: -snaps-**

**[Anxiety]: Where are we?**

Virgil tensed, his fight or flight reflexes kicking in, he didn’t like sudden and vast change, and moving from the stairs to some place new was way too big a change for him.

**[Lilly]: It’s your girl, Superwoman.**

**[Thomas]: Lilly!**

**Oh my goodness it worked.**

**[Lilly]: What’s up Thomas?**

**[Thomas]: Well, long story short, you ever have a conversation with someone and you think it went well, but then there’s something in the back of your brain trying to convince you that it went horribly.**

**[Lilly]: All the time.**

**[Thomas]: There’s the something.**

Virgil shrank in on himself at that description, he did more than that, he was useful, right?

**[Lilly]: Oh, so you’re the guy**

**Listen dude, once in a while can you let me just like order a pizza without being nervous about talking to the delivery guy?**

**[Thomas]: He won’t even let me go to bed without thinking about something I did seven years ago.**

**[Lilly]: Oh, so annoying.**

**And you know all those times where they ask does anyone have any questions and no one says anything?**

**I actually had a question.**

**[Thomas]: ME TOO!**

Virgil got more and more tense with each accusation, it was his _Job_! He was responsible for all of that yes, but for a good reason, social interactions are scary and what if the delivery man had an illness that was contagious, of course you should think about something that happened years ago, don’t repeat that mistake! And what if the teacher or classmates laughed at your question, by looking for the answer yourself you get the most information and you can reword it to your understanding!

The other sides weren’t on the same page, such small problems, why couldn’t Anxiety give both of them a break and let them get things done.

**[Anxiety]: Look it’s my job. A little blood pumping is good for the old circulatory system.**

**[Lilly]: Okay, we’re not talking about a little, dude.**

**[Thomas]: Well, actually Lilly, that is why I brought myself here. To see if maybe you knew some ways that I could bring him down.**

Virgil tensed further, that sounded like Roman’s influence, is this what the others want as well? For him to disappear?

**[Anxiety]: Psh. Yeah right.**

**[Lilly]: Well, destroying anxiety can be really tough, but bringing it down can be easy through a few different ways.**

**[Thomas]: What do you mean?**

**[Lilly]: It’s montage time.**

The other sides were watching with batted breath, Roman was full on anticipation for the showdown, but Logan and Patton were worried, if such behaviour from but Thomas and Roman continued, they could have a very big problem. Anxiety might lash out, or withdraw; and neither had happened to Thomas before, so they didn’t know what to do.

**[Anxiety]: Gee, Lilly, I wonder what your friends are saying about you right now. What could they possibl-**

***Turn on a funny, light hearted TV show.***

**[Anxiety]: This is actually a really good episode.**

Patton smiled at that, maybe these ‘tactics’ were just ways of calming Anxiety down and getting him to join in.

**You’re reading a book right now?**

**When you’ve got all this other stuff to do?**

***make positive, calming observations.***

**[Lilly]: This book is so good. Honestly it’s nice to just take a break and enjoy some reading. It’s a beautiful day.**

**[Anxiety]: Yeah, I- I but… I was saying if-**

**[Lilly]: Is someone making pasta right now? Oh I love pasta.**

**[Anxiety]: I like pasta too, but I was sayin-**

**[Lilly]: Oh look at that bird!**

**[Anxiety]: -groan-**

Virgil was worried, what if Thomas went through with these, he might ignore him forever, then what? He could miss deadlines and dates and important meetings with his friends. Anything could go wrong, why couldn’t Thomas see this.

**Let’s go over all the things you did wrong today.**

***Use positive self-talk***

**[Lilly]: I did everything I could possibly have done today the best I could have done them.**

**[Anxiety]: Hmm, but-**

**[Lilly]: And you know what? I’m happy with everything I’ve accomplished. I did those things, and I did them well.**

_But what if they didn’t go well? How will you fix them?_ Virgil was practically a ball of tenseness by now, but none of the others payed attention.

**[Anxiety]: Okay, but uh… all the things you gotta do tomorrow…**

***Focus on right now.***

**[Lilly]: Well, there’s no need to worry about tomorrow because right now I’m doing exactly what I need to be doing, and that’s getting some rest.**

**[Anxiety]: -mocking- And that getting some rest. Come on.**

**[Thomas]: Wow. And those work?**

Virgil was on the edge of tears, _no_ , _please don’t work_.

**[Lilly]: I mean yeah, they definitely helped me, but everyone’s different, and anxiety can be a constant struggle.**

**[Anxiety]: That’s right.**

**[Lilly]: But there are ways of shutting it up ya nasty.**

Roman laughed at that, this Lily was a very talented maiden.

**[Thomas]: Lilly, thank you.**

**[Lilly]: Of course.**

**Dude, no sweat. Remember, everyone goes through this from time to time.**

**[Thomas]: Right.**

**[Lilly]: Right. Right, but now you gotta go.**

**Yeah, Dan and Phil are on their way. They’ve been having these nightmares they need help with…**

**[Thomas]: Oh, boy you are busy. Okay.**

**[Lilly]: Catch you later.**

**[Thomas]: Bye! -snaps-**

**[Lilly]: Dan, Phil. Talk to mama.**

**[Thomas]: -snaps- Well that was cool.**

**[Anxiety]: Whatever. That was Lilly.**

**You don’t have what it takes.**

**[Thomas]: Oh yeah?**

**[Anxiety]: Mhm.**

***Take a deep breath.***

**[Anxiety]: Mmm. Wow!**

***Accept that you have anxiety.***

**[Thomas]: I have anxiety.**

**There’s nothing wrong with that.**

Virgil looked up, there wasn’t anything wrong…

**It’s something I can control.**

His crashed back down again, just a problem to be fixed.

**[Anxiety]: Um… no, you-**

***Realize that it’s all in your head.***

**[Thomas]: The thoughts I create, questions I ask, fears I have, nothing more.**

**[Anxiety]: HMMM.**

**[Thomas]: Byeee!**

**[Anxiety]: Fine. But I’ll be back.**

**[Thomas]: I mean sure, you will be, but I'll be ready.**

**[Anxiety]: Okay. Well- you- -groans-**

Logan frowned, it wasn’t good for Thomas to be so tense with one of his main personalities.

**[Thomas]: I did it.**

**[Prince]: Indeed.**

**[Thomas]: WHAT THE?!**

**[Prince]: WOW! Wow, wow, wow**

**[Thomas]: Oh my. Oh- okay- I forgot that… you were still here.**

**[Prince]: Well it looked like you had that all under control, so I.. uh**

Roman laughed, so Anxiety got forced down a peg, go, it means Thomas can go on and have even more advengtures.

**[Thomas]: Here’s hopin’ I do.**

**And I hope those tips come in handy for you too.**

**[Prince]: We can conquer this beast.**

Virgil sneered, that’s all he was, wasn’t he, just a beast for them to conquer, to force their hatred on, to bare their burdens.

**[Thomas]: Thanks for helping me get creative.**

**[Prince]: You’re welcome!**

**[Thomas]: Nice. Moana.**

**Here’s hoping for many peaceful chill moments to come for all of us. And until next time**

**take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals.**

**PEACE OUT!**

***end card***

**[Anxiety]: He thinks he’s so great.**

**Well he is not! Look, i’m just trying to look out for him.**

Patton leaned forward.

**Yeah he was invited to a couple parties. If I wasn’t there to convince him not to go, who knows what bad things could have happened.**

**[Prince]: Yeah, he might have had to talk to some people, dance ridiculously, and have a fun night.**

**[Anxiety]: Yeah.**

**Wait what!**

**[Prince]: I don’t like you.**

**[Anxiety]: You’re just mad because I just came from a My Chemical Romance concert.**

  

* * *

 

The video shut off.

It was silent then Logan spoke. “I believe that we should talk before the next episode, there are clearly some things we need to go over”.

The others sat in a circle, with Virgil still in his ball.

Logan decided to speak first. “Firstly, we need to talk about Thomas and Roman’s reactions to Anxiety.”

This had the both looking up, Roman was in a huff with that, “What do you mean, I was perfectly fine in that episode”.

Logan glared at him, “You antagonised and insulted him in front of the viewers on his first meeting, giving a bad impression and swaying Thomas’ view over his character”.

Virgil was startled, was Logic really defending him? He didn't think anyone would actually give damn about him.

Logan continued, "Also Anxiety..

Virgil looked up,

"Perhaps you should be more clear to Thomas as to how your role helps him, maybe explain why you get him to think over certain topics".

Virgil gave a stunned nod, to shocked to give a real answer.

but before anyone could go further, they were pulled back into their seats, with a different arrangement.

It went Roman – Virgil – Logan – Patton

The next video started.


	5. A New Year of Lying to Myself, In Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides watch the next episode, and Roman gives Virgil some much needed comfort.  
> While Patton reassures Logan that things will go smoothly.  
> There will be hints of Princxiety and Morality. With a hint of roman/Logan.  
> The Shipping begins, with a reminder that in the relationship tags they will all end up together, or I will change it to Virgil/Roman and Logan/Patton. But I most likely won't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Thomas Sanders or his Web Series Sanders Sides.  
> Wow, 5 chapters, four episodes, 2 days. I am good at updating.

The Sides were still a little shocked over the sudden change in position, Virgil was feeling a little nervous about being between two sides, but was actually feeling a little calmer, now he was next to Logan, who had defended him so readily.

Roman on the other hand was having doubts over his former actions, yes Anxiety was a creepy cookie, but he was also one of them, maybe he should defend Anxiety from what makes him anxious, instead of writing him off completely.

The episode played on, ignoring the inner debates of the two sides.

 

**[Thomas]: What's this?**

**2016 has evolved into 2017?**

**Or devolved. . .**

**We don't know yet. We're gonna find out together.**

***logo***

 

**[Thomas]: What is up, everybody?!**

**Welp, another year has come and gone.**

**So long, 2016!**

**And you know, despite all the cruddy things that happened during this past year, I have to be thankful for all the things I was able to accomplish.**

The sides leaned forward, eager to learn what they had done during the year that would make it into the video.

**I got to hang out with the Teen Titans**

***vine***

**[Greg Cipes]: (Beast Boy voice) Teen Titans?**

**[Thomas]: Hi. You guys live in a secret base?**

**[Greg Cipes]: Totally secret, bruh.**

**[Thomas]: Then why is it a building shaped like a gigantic T?**

**[Greg Cipes]: Didn't think about that. . .**

**[Thomas]: No, you didn't.**

Patton laughed at that, Logan also giving his input, “Such a large building would only attract attention, they should have hidden it.

***different vine***

**[Khary Payton]: (Cyborg voice) BOO YAHH!!!!**

**[Tara Strong]: (Raven voice) Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!**

**[Thomas]: So cool! So, Robin, what can you do?**

**[Scott Menville]: (Robin voice) I can say, TITANS GO!!! Yeah?**

***back to video***

**[Thomas]: Great . . .**

Patton was squealing into his cardigan

**I got really obsessed with Hamilton, and then I bothered some of the original cast.**

This was when Roman got loud, he grabbed Virgil’s armed and squealed, his love for theatre, acting and Hamilton shining through.

Virgil was frozen by this, Roman had grabbed his arm, in joy? He wasn’t being mean or threatening, just, wanting to share his joy?

***vine***

**[Thomas]: Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

**[Leslie Odom Jr.]: That depends, who's asking?**

**[Thomas]: Okay, you don't have to be rude. I'm just a big fan. Sorry.**

***different vine***

**[Thomas]: Have you heard the Hamilton mixtape?**

**Have you heard the Hamilton mixtape?**

**Have you heard the new Hamilton mixtape?**

**[Anthony Ramos]: Dude, yes!**

The sides all laughed at each action, that was definitely Roman’s influence shinning through, and a bit of Patton to add to the excitement.

***back to video***

**I got to have fun with some of the Crystal Gems and Steven Universe.**

***vine***

**[Thomas]: Who ate my fries? Lapis?**

**[Jennifer Paz]: (Lapis voice) I don't like fries.**

**[Thomas]: Pearl?**

**[Deedee Magno]: (Pearl voice) I don't like food!**

**[Thomas]: Steven?**

**[Zach Callison]: (Steven voice) It was Amethyst!**

**[Michaela Dietz]: (Amethyst voice) Yeah, it was!**

Patton giggled, “Thomas looks so upset by her eating his fries.”

**[Thomas]: UGHHHH!!!**

All the side gave cheers, and Patton was proud to see Roman and Virgil interacting with each other, maybe this problem will have been solved by Logan’s little lecture earlier.

***back to video***

**I got to go to the Tonys, got to travel to different countries, I performed at VidCon, I went to Playlist**

**and had a huge birthday surprise thrown for me on stage,**

**I won a Streamy award, I collabed with soooo many of my YouTube heroes,**

**AND I went on tour with my first original musical**

**and met so many of you guys across 17 different cities in the U.S. and Canada! Whooooo! -Gasps for air-**

Roman was so proud of Thomas, they all were. But Roman was relieving some of the actions that he had helped in, performing and singing, he was right next to Thomas the whole time.

**So the question remains:**

**What comes next?**

Virgil tensed, sensing an onslaught of questions coming into his head, what comes next what comes next what Happens Next….

**[Logic]: Good question!**

**[Thomas]: OOHkay, my logical side is back, everyone.**

**[Logic]: It's the beginning of the year, which means we...**

**[Both]: ...make New Year's resolutions.**

**[Logic]: Very good.**

**[Thomas]: Well, I was just thinking, like, goals to set this year for my videos.**

Logan smiled, Thomas was on the right track, but life needed to come before videos.

**[Logic]: Good videos come when we set a better lifestyle for ourselves, Thomas. now--**

**\--what are some steps we can take to achieve this?**

**[Thomas]: Ummmm....**

Patton sighed, and called out “Learn to cook Thomas, and do your taxes”

**[Morality]: Really? Can't think of one?**

**[Logic]: Now, w-wait a second, this is my turn!**

**This is the video where I come to help!**

Virgil smirked, and replied to that, “Really, you should know that every video has to have more than one side in it, otherwise the viewers get bored, obviously Thomas decided that Patton was needed to balance you out”.

Logan nodded, it was unreasonable to assume that he would be the only one there.

**[Morality]: Except I've already gone through this.**

**Hey, Dad here. I represent Thomas' morality--**

**[Logic]: Oh, come on!**

**[Morality]: What about learning to cook? And all those other steps towards proper adultery?**

“Patton/Morality!”  
Patton looked at the other sides, this time Roman answered, “Patton you are banned from ever using that word again in front of the viewers understand”.

Patton nodded.

**[Thomas]: That's not the word. That-that doesn't mean becoming an adult.**

**[Morality]: Yeah, yeah. Well, whatever the word is, don't you think that's something to work towards this year?**

**[Logic]: Excuse me, but we were just working out what he needs to focus on this year, which in my opinion, is expanding your mind.**

**Good content will only come to your viewers if you educate yourself.**

**[Thomas]: Yeah...**

**[Morality]: Well, that's all well and good,**

**but how is he supposed to do that when he still needs to work on eating right and taking care of himself more?**

**[Thomas]: Yeah, I gotta do that too...**

**[Logic]: He can do that just fine!**

**He's severely lacking in the knowledge department!**

**[Thomas]: Well...**

**[Logic]: He's cooked in the kitchen plenty of times since you've talked to him.**

**[Morality]: Has he now? -laughs- Well, I might need to see some proof of that; should we dust the stove for prints?**

Virgil and Roman stared at the others, they went off at the two of them, but couldn’t see that they were being just as disruptive towards Thomas.

Logan lowered his head, he was very embarrassed about his actions.

Virgil spoke up, “Well, at least your arguments are fun to watch”.

The sides looked at him, and Patton smiled, glad Anxiety was trying to cheer them up, in his own cynical way.

**[Princey]: Did someone say "prince"?**

**[Thomas & Logic]: Noooooo!**

**[Morality]: Heyyyy!**

**[Thomas]: Oh, wow, okay, so my fanciful side is here too now.**

**[Princey]: Thomas, as you know, I am your hopes and dreams, and you need to dedicate this year to doing all the things you've ever dreamed of!**

**Travel more! Act more! Create more!**

Logan spoke, “Didn’t he do all of that this year, he performed, created and meet people, wasn’t that enough?”

Roman replied, “Now you don’t understand, that was all last year, now we need to do something big this year.”

**[Logic]: (yelling) But how can he do that without knowledge?**

**[Morality]: Or a healthy way of living?**

**[Princey]: I get what you two are saying, and I do care about that.**

**But here's the thing: I don't really care about that.**

**[Logic]: OH, my goodness gracious--**

**[Morality]: The basic, essential things--**

**(Overlapping speech)**

***Thomas trying to get his emotions to agree and be peaceful for once***

Virgil tensed, so much…anxiety, he was going to show up soon. Time to test the waters on how people comment on him.

**[Anxiety]: So, isn't this nice.**

Virgil hunched inwards when he saw how the others flinched away at his appearance.

Logan on the other hand was astonished at how Anxiety managed to get everyone to quiet down.

**[Thomas]: Oh, good, my anxiety, right on time.**

**[Princey]: What are you doing back here?**

Roman flinched at his tone and body language, he really was not acting like a prince. _This has to change._

**[Anxiety]: All these emotions and thoughts in complete turmoil?**

**How could I not show up at this party?**

Of course the sides on the screen didn’t know that he showed up to calm down the turmoil, and give Thomas a break, but the sides next to Virgil certainly could appreciate the fact that his arrival meant no more shouting.

**[Logic]: Unbelievable. This was totally supposed to be my video.**

**[Anxiety]: Get over it. You're the least popular character, and you know it.**

**[Thomas]: -clicks tongue- Ooooh...**

**[Morality]: -cough, repressed giggle-**

**[Princey]: Curse you for making me laugh.**

Logan frowned, he saw how Anxiety reflected his comment on not wanting anyone there to be an insult back to him, and he wondered if Anxiety actually though that was true, and if Roman and Patton though it was true, _was he really the least liked_?

**[Anxiety]: This whole thing just amuses me,**

**because you're gonna waste all this time picking out goals for the new year,**

**what you need to start doing, or stop doing,**

**and in a month, probably less, it's all gonna be for nothing.**

**You're gonna stop trying and go right back to before.**

**It's all meaningless.**

The sides frowned, it was true, they were bad at keeping resolutions, but that doesn’t make it meaningless.

**[Thomas]: Nuh-uh!**

**[Anxiety]: Yuh-huh!**

Roman flushed slightly , Anxiety practically radiated an aloof coolness that was very…invigorating.

**[Princey]: We've got this. He'll definitely stay true.**

**[Logic]: Well, looking at facts, we have been pretty bad about sticking to goals in the past.**

**[Morality]: Can't lie about that.**

**[Anxiety]: See? You know it's true.**

**[Princey]: Ugh. I do not like you.**

Roman frowned, he _really_ needed to clear the air with Anxiety, at the end of the episode he will explain his, _emotions_ to Anxiety, and hopefully mend the bridges he had, *hem*, burned down.

**[Thomas]: Well, this year it could be different, right?**

**Right?**

**I'll cut out carbs to lose some weight.**

**[Logic]: That's a lie.**

**[Thomas]: I won't go to bed so late.**

**[Morality]: LIE!**

**[Thomas]: I won't be so shy to date.**

**[Logic]: Lie**

**[Thomas]: I won't do so much riffing.**

**[Princey]: (riffing) Lieeeeeee.**

Virgil looked down, Princy really had a nice voice.

After all, they may look like Thomas clones, but there were still slight differences in their size, height, skin tone and especially their voices, Roman and Patton could get the high notes, while Virgil could get the low ones, and of course Logan preferred raping to singing, but didn't perform enough to get a real opinion of his range.

**[Thomas]: I will go to the gym and get real strong.**

**[Morality]: Lie!**

**[Thomas]: All my work I won't prolong.**

**[Logic]: Hah! Lie.**

**[Thomas]: I'll stick to goals the whole year-long.**

**[Morality]: Another lie!**

**[Thomas]: I won't sing so many Disney songs.**

**[Princey]: You're kidding, right?**

Virgil laughed, “You look so offended there Princy”.

Roman looked affronted but he couldn’t deny it, the thought of not singing Disney, unconceivable.

**[Anxiety]: Let's face the facts and come to terms it's time to realize.**

**These goals are only merely hope we quickly leave behind.**

**They're lies, lies, lies, lies, lieeeeees!**

The sides (minus Virgil) blushed, each thinking how Anxiety had such a nice voice, it deeper than Thomas’s natural tone.

A small shiver went over Virgil, _Lies_.

**Give it up. Resolutions are nothing more than empty promises to yourself.**

**Shouldn't even try.**

Patton turned to Virgil, “Now kiddo, you shouldn’t think that these promises are empty, you should just aim smaller and fewer, then they’ll get done”.

Virgil smiled at Patton, he really was such a nice person.

**[Thomas]: Okay, maybe thinking big like that is not the way to go,**

**but resolutions don't have to be big. They can be reasonable.**

**I could cook a meal or four.**

**[Morality]: True...**

**[Thomas]: Keep my clothes neater in my drawer.**

**[Princey]: True.**

**[Thomas]: Improve my credit score.**

**[Logic]: So true.**

**[Thomas]: Tell my loved ones that I love them more.**

**[Morality]: That's cute!**

**[Thomas]: There's a book I've meant to read...**

**[Logic]: True.**

**[Thomas]: Do my best to do good deeds.**

**[Morality]: -gasp- True!**

**[Thomas]: Take the time for me I need.**

**[Princey]: Too true!**

**[Thomas]: Follow less and take a lead!**

The sides smiled, it seemed Thomas came up with his own resolutions, Virgil leaned forward, he may not have gotten the whole message, _Thomas, don’t set yourself up for future disappointment, don't get yourself hurt more than you will by others_.

**[Anxiety]: Don't kid yourself,**

**you know your year can't be that sublime.**

**[Thomas]: You may be right, but I'll prove you wrong.**

Roman, Logan and Patton frowned, Thomas was still missing Anxieties message, they didn’t know what it was, but they knew it was more than just eventually giving up.

**We'll both find out in time**

**If they're lies lies lies lies lieeeeeeeees.**

**[Logic ,Morality, & Princey]: (harmonizing) Ooooo**

**[Thomas]:** **♫They could be lies lies lies lies lieeeeeeeeees.** **♫**

**[Logic ,Morality, & Princey]: (harmonizing) Ooooo**

**[Thomas]:** **♫I won't let them be lies lies lies lies lieeeeeeeeeees.** **♫**

**[Logic ,Morality, & Princey]: (harmonizing) Ooooo**

**[Thomas]:** **♫I'm doing fine.** **♫**

**[Anxiety]: You sicken me. You can't always rely on a catchy tune to solve your problems.**

Virgil looked down, why couldn’t Thomas just listen for once and hear what he’s trying to say.

***Tune continues lightly in background***

**[Princey]: I disagree.**

**So long, Anxiety.**

**[Anxiety]: Ugh, it's gonna be stuck in my head all day.**

**[Thomas]: So, the bottom line here is to start with little things to work on**

**[Logic]: And then go from there.**

**[Morality]: No pressure either way.**

**[Princey]: Even a little progress is progress.**

**[Thomas]: This I can work with.**

**Thank you-**

***background music abruptly stops***

**[Logic]: Wait- okay, you get out-**

The sides jumped a little, Logan was confused, till it registered what he was saying, _really? Was he going to be that petty?_

**[Princey]: -surprised noise-**

**[Logic]: (quickly) Yep- no-n-n-nope.**

**Just get out- great- siink down- perfect- sink down- there you go- right-**

**[Princey]: Oh, I-- oh... well alright... I guess...**

**[Logic]: Alright, now you-- fantastic-- go ahead...**

**[Morality]: Me too? Well I was gonna-**

**[Logic]: Oh, no, no, no- no witty quip, no dad joke, just sink down.**

**[Morality]: I was gonna-**

**[Logic]: Just sink down- sink- peeerfect- sink d- peeerfect.**

**[Morality]: (confused) Uh- wh- yes**

Patton leaned right into Logan's face and gave him a nudge, “Really, I can’t get one dad joke in, _please_ ”

Logan flushed from the closeness, “fine, just one.”

Patton smiled, “Okay, what do you call a fake noodle?”

The other sides didn’t answer.

“An Impasta! get it? Because impostor-impasta? Get it?

Logan nodded, “Yes, very funny Patton, now let’s continue”.

**[Logic]: Alright, great. (To Thomas) Okay- continue**

**[Thomas]: Thank you?**

**[Logic]: You're WELCOME!**

**See, this was MY video, I helped, just me, no one else.**

Logan frowned, why was he acting so high strung?

**[Thomas]: Alright, well now that THAT'S all settled, I hope all of you figure out some nice, achievable goals to work on for this year.**

**And until next time, take it easy guys , gals, and non-binary pals. PEACE OUT-**

**[Morality]: Hey!**

**My New Year's resolution is 1080p!**

**[Logic]: Doh, COME ON!**

The sides laughed, a mixture of dad joke and Logan’s expression.

Roman leaned over Virgil and gave Logan a quick hug, “Don’t worry, we know you’re the wisest of us all, Mister Spock”.

Logan flushed again.

***end screen***

**[Thomas]: Big thank you to my friend Chris for helping to create that little ditty, he's an absolute musical magicman, and all his information is down in the description below.**

**And THANK you, to all of you guys for making this past year so utterly AMAZING!**

**And here's to an awesome new year.**

**[Princey]: Hey Anxiety, if you had to have a New Years resolution what would it be?**

Roman leaned forward, eager to learn more about his fellow side.

**[Anxiety]: -tongue clicks- Probably to find darker eye shadow to better match my soul.**

Roman leaned back, not much to go on, but at least he had a potential last-minute Christmas present if things went pear shaped.

**[Princey]: YOU are an EMO NIGHTMARE**

**[Anxiety]: -tongue clicks- Thank you.**

 

The video ends.

Roman stands up first, “I know we just had a break, but I think we should all take a few minutes to get some food and things and possibly get some pillows and blankets, to be more comfortable”.

The others agreed.

Logan gave quick orders “Patton and I can get the food stuffs, Roman, you and Anxiety can go and get some pillows and things, okay?”

Everyone nodded and went on their way.

* * *

 

_ *With Roman and Virgil, upstairs getting pillows* _

Roman turned to face Anxiety, he needed to clear the air.

“Anxiety, I need to.. I mean, You know, damn..um Listen, I need to say something and I would appreciate it if you would listen?”

Virgil turned, “Sure, wants up Princy”.

“Okay, I just need to say that, as these episodes go on, would you keep in mind that I am not the side on the screen?”

Virgil was confused, and it must has showed because Roman continued to provide explanation.

“It’s just, I was watching, and I realised how _rude_ my future self is being, and I know that I shouldn’t be acting that way towards you, and that you deserve better treatment, so I want you to know that I don’t necessarily have the same opinion as the man on the screen”.

Roman paused and looked at Virgil, he was surprised by what he saw. Virgil was shaking, not much, more like light tremors, but it was noticeable. Roman didn’t know what to do, so he gathered Virgil into his arms and the shaking stopped. Virgil let out a sob, _Roman was holding him, he was being held! What did he do to deserve this?!_

Virgil pulled himself together and started panicking over how to explain his actions.

Roman just held him and whispered, “It’s okay, you don’t have to talk, just know that I do value your being here, and so do the others”.

Virgil smiled and leaned into the hug.

* * *

 

_ *With Patton and Logan* _

The two sides were putting some crackers and granola, along with water and orange juice onto a tray, just because they were personalities doesn’t mean they should eat junk all the time.

Logan faced Patton, “Patton, how can we help Anxiety feel more included?”

Logan was at a lost, he didn’t know how to deal with pesky _emotions_.

Patton smiled as he moved the tray to the couch, “Don’t worry, just joke with him and give small comments or laughs at his self-onscreen. We just need to reassure him that we acknowledge his existence and we appreciate it”.

Logan smiled, and settled on the couch next to Patton, with plenty of room for Roman and Anxiety to sit next to him.

* * *

 

The two sides soon joined them with pillows, and Logan just noticed that Anxiety was starting to lean into Roman, just as the video started.


	6. The Dark Side of Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The traits watch the next episode, Roman and Virgil experience their wonderful argument over Disney, Roman promises that Virgil will join him on a Disney marathon, Patton clears the air on any disagreements, and Logan starts pondering if all of them can work in harmony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Thomas Sanders or his Web series Sanders Sides.  
> I would like to remind readers that this is my first time at a longer piece of work, and to please be patient with me, If things get a bit rushed, its because I don't want unnecessary hat e towards andy characters.

**[Thomas]: And now...**

**our Feature Presentation!**

**I've always wanted to do that.**

The sides laughed at Thomas, he was so versatile with his introductions.

Virgil gave a small smile, clearly seeing Princy’s influence in that intro.

**WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY!**

**Okay, things you probably don't know about me:**

**I have a big freckle right behind my ear.**

**I despise carrots.**

**AND I can't go to sleep without making sure my closet door is closed for fear of shadow demons and/or the Demogorgon coming in and attacking me while I slumber, the usual stuff.**

Roman gave a snort at that last one _, I wonder if that is just Thomas or if Anxiety is worried over those creatures, never mind, I shall just defend them both._

**BUT, one of the things you most likely do know about me is that I love me some good ol' fashioned Disney.**

**[Prince]: Did someone say Prince?**

Logan started, “Why would you show up so suddenly?”

Roman just replied with, “Look, if someone mentions Disney, royalty or anything like prince, I answer, it’s my thing”.

The others nodded.

**[Thomas]: N-no.**

**And dude, you gotta stop interrupting my vlog. This is like the third one in a row you've popped up in!**

Roman frowned, he was being a bit rude, he should give Thomas more warning if he wants to appear in a video, Thomas certainly sounds very annoyed at him.

**[Prince]: Thomas, I'm the Prince, okay?**

**You decided to talk about Disney, how am I not gonna show up?**

**[Thomas]: Well, I was bringing it up because I wanted to talk about the many messages Disney movies provide.**

**[Prince]: That sounds SUPER!**

**[Thomas]: I know! It does.**

**Now--**

**[Prince]: ...califragilisticexpialidocious.**

**[Thomas]: Yes.**

**So--**

**[Prince]: Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious.**

**[Thomas]: STOP.**

Virgil smirked, “Really Princy, sometimes you should just stop at ‘super’ without going into full song”.

Normally Roman would huff at this, but Anxiety was joking with him, so he was happy to just laugh at his comments.

**[Anxiety]: Did someone say 'atrocious'?**

The sides were very startled by Anxiety’s sudden appearance.

Roman sensed that future him would most likely say something rude to him, so he tried to be positive, “You have got to show me how you manage to get everywhere without being seen, its like you make no sound!”

Virgil smiled, not knowing why Princy said it, but liking the conversation.

**[Prince]: Are you kidding me? We have expelled you from the last TWO videos!**

**Do you know how rude it is to interrupt a vlog?**

Patton and Logan frowned at this, they were disappointed that Roman would be so rude to Anxiety, but turning to Roman they could see the, disgust, on his own face. _He was mad at himself_.

**[Thomas]: Wh-- Okay.**

**Well, Anxiety, I gotta admit, I don't know why you are here.**

**[Anxiety]: Simple.**

**I, too, am a Disney fan.**

This made Roman grab Anxiety’s arm. “You are a Disney fan too? This is wonderful! Now I have someone else who can truly understand the wonder of Disney!”

Virgil was shaken by the action but flushed at how pleased Princy sounded by the small revelation. _Maybe I can trust him, a little…_

**[Prince]: PFFFFFT -laughs-**

**You? -laughing-**

**[Anxiety]: What? Why is that so hard to believe?**

**[Prince]: Disney movies are the embodiment of goodness and purity, something you would know nothing about! -laughs-**

**[Anxiety]: You must not be watching the same movies then, 'cause the movies I know have much more sinister undertones.**

**Come on, Thomas, you must sense it.**

**I'm just making sure you're alert to all of the messages in those films, whether they were intentional or not.**

Roman leaned forward, he was very intrigued, darker messages in his favourite movies? Just what had he missed that Anxiety had spotted.

Roman turned to Anxiety, “As soon as the whole ‘seeing our future’ is over, you and I are going to watch All my Disney movies to find these extra messages”.

Virgil shivered, “Whatever you say Princy, but you might not be able to look at them the same after we’re done”

Roman smiled, “That is just fine”. Afterall, I can watch them with you.

Patton jumped in, “Is this a two-person party or can the rest of us join?”

Roman smiled, “Of course you two can join, I would never block anyone from the wonderous joy that is Disney, it would be a crime!”

**[Thomas]: Actually, this is kind of intriguing.**

**[Prince]: What?**

**[Thomas]: So you think every movie has a darker meaning or a misleading message?**

**[Anxiety]: Oh yeah.**

**[Prince]: THIS IS RIDICULOUS!**

**You besmirch the name of Disney?**

**This time, you have gone too far!**

**[Anxiety]: Really? This is where you cross the line?**

Logan smirked, “Anxiety, it is best not to underestimate Romans love of Disney, I once gave a comment on one movie, and he made me watch the entire Arial set to understand how ‘she just wants to understand humans’”.

Virgil was bemused by this revelation _, really Princy, you made him watch the movies to understand your point? I can’t wait to she how this episode turns out._

**[Thomas]: Well, how 'bout this?**

**I will throw out some Disney movies and you two tell me what I'm supposed to learn from each movie.**

**[Prince]: Practically perfect, in every way.**

**[Anxiety]: Why are you only quoting Mary Poppins?**

**[Prince]: BECAUSE JULIE ANDREWS IS A BEAUTIFUL GODDESS AND BECAUSE I CAN OKAY**

**[Thomas]: O-kay...**

The sides lean forward, this will be a _very_ interesting episode.

**Uh, Movie #1, Cinderella.**

**[Prince]: Ha! Easy. believe in your dreams and one day, they will come true.**

**[Anxiety]: Sure, just literally wait around your entire life, subjecting yourself to the cruelty of your ungrateful, ignorant family members, until some magical fairy comes along to save you.**

**Don't take action yourself.**

Roman leaned back, that was a very good point, Cinderella should have left. But she did take a little action herself, she wanted to go to the ball, and she went, she didn’t mean to fall in love with the prince.

**[Prince]: She had mice, too!**

**[Anxiety]: Not to mention, men can't memorize the face of a woman they've been dancing around with for hours, they have to rely on the shoe.**

**Ergo... men are idiots.**

**[Prince]: HE WAS A VERY BUSY PRINCE!**

**HE HAD A LOT ON HIS MIND!**

Roman frowned, was he usually this high strung about Disney? Maybe he should tone it down a bit, although if Anxieties there that might be difficult, Anxiety has the best banter between them.

**[Thomas]: Okay, let's just move to another.**

**Um, Snow White!**

**[Prince]: Okay, so this time the message is to NOT do what the princess did.**

**Don't accept random fruit from strangers.**

**[Thomas]: Or, don't eat fruit...?**

**[Prince]: No.**

**[Thomas]: No?**

Logan sighed, when would Thomas learn to eat more than granola and pizza.

**[Anxiety]: The bigger message is to just run away from your problems and become the housekeeper for seven men.**

**[Prince]: Sometimes the best solution is to get out of a bad situation!**

**[Thomas]: Yeah, I'm a Hufflepuff, I tend to run away from every situation. -laughs-**

**[Anxiety]: Don't make all Hufflepuffs out to be like that, Thomas.**

Patton smiled, _Go Hufflepuffs_!

**Not to mention, a prince comes out of nowhere and plants a kiss on a seemingly sleeping girl?**

**I guess consent isn't really that important.**

Logan frowned, that did appear in a few films, was it customary in those times to kiss seemingly dead women?

**[Prince]: HE THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD, IT WAS A FAREWELL KISS!**

**What's with all the prince hate?**

**[Anxiety]: I wonder.**

Roman glanced towards Anxiety, _does he hate me_?

**[Thomas]: Okay, well, how about something a little bit more recent:**

**Frozen.**

**[Prince]: A sister's love triumphs over all!**

**[Anxiety]: And don't trust random princes.**

**I can get behind that.**

**[Prince]: I swear...**

Roman whispered to Anxiety, “I shall show you soon the benefits of having a prince around Snow White”

Virgil blushed, _did he just compare him to Snow White? Was that a pale joke? Or a reference to the prince?_

**[Anxiety]: Also, when Elsa passes away, Olaf's gonna die too, 'cause the magic will be gone.**

**So just prolong the inevitable?**

**[Prince]: WHOA WHOA WHOA**

**[Thomas]: WOW.**

**[Anxiety]: I warned you, I warned you.**

**[Thomas]: Wow, that is really dark!**

**[Prince]: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA**

Patton and Roman cried out “Olaf! NOOOOO!”

Logan and Virgil flinched at the volume of the two traits.

**[Thomas]: Okay, let's lighten it back up with Peter Pan?**

**[Prince]: Don't let your childhood spirit ever die.**

**[Anxiety]: Also, it's totally fine to believe a random stranger when they tell you to jump out the window, after they've broken into your house.**

**But I would guess that's how your whole being would die.**

**[Prince]: Urgh...**

Roman laughed, Anxiety really was cynically funny, it was so interesting having him around.

**[Thomas]: Yikes. Okay, how about Aladdin? My favorite!**

**[Prince]: The value of a person is not determined by wealth.**

**A diamond in the rough can be found anywhere, even someone who may be considered a street rat.**

Roman smiled, yes that is a perfect analogy, Anxiety is a bit like a diamond…

**[Anxiety]: And they can get what they want by lying and deceiving their way right into the castle and getting the princess.**

**[Prince]: OH COME ON**

**He came clean in the end! He even freed the Genie!**

**[Anxiety]: Yeah, he did. But not before LYING AND DECEIVING his way right into the castle and getting the princess.**

**[Prince]: OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD**

The sides all laughed, this argument was so entertaining to see.

**[Thomas]: Fox and the Hound.**

**[Prince]: True friendship overcomes any boundaries set by society.**

Logan paused, so in theory, the emotions of morality, logic, creativity and anxiety could get along? Together?

**[Anxiety]: But then that friendship will be immediately be terminated by that society, and the two must learn their place in the world.**

This gave Logan another pause, their place in the world was within Thomas, if Thomas wanted them to be friends, then ‘society’ would accept them.

**[Prince]: Wow.**

**[Anxiety]: That is literally what happened at the end of that movie.**

**[Thomas]: It's true, I cried.**

**Beauty and the Beast!**

Virgil smirked.

**[Prince]: Okay, I know what you're gonna say, you're gonna say--**

**[Anxiety]: Stockholm Syndrome.**

**[Prince]: --Stockholm Syndrome,**

**BUT, it is MORE than just a prisoner falling in love with her kidnapper!**

**It is about a love that transcends outward appearance.**

**Even a beastly, hairy, ANIMAL--**

**you're right, that doesn't sound much better.**

Patton laughed, “I think Anxiety’s winning this round Roman”.

Roman smiled at that, “Well, he does have good reasoning”

This gave Logan a second pause, _reasoning, I wonder how he is a debating_?

**But COME ON, can you really look down so harshly on these movies?**

**[Anxiety]: I still like them,**

**there's just some darker messages that we don't first see.**

**[Prince]: Bambi?**

**[Anxiety]: Man is dangerous.**

**[Prince]: Pocahontas!**

**[Anxiety]: WHITE man is dangerous.**

Roman smirked at Anxiety, _I saw that smiled, you’re enjoying this aren’t you?_

It was encouraging to see that even in this future, Anxiety could find some happiness in their exchanges.

**[Prince]: SLEEPING BEAUTY!**

**[Anxiety]: Well, now we're back to the lack of consent with sleeping women.**

**[Prince]: IT WAS TO LIFT A CURSE!**

**[Thomas]: The Little Mermaid?**

**[Anxiety]: Don't just sign a contract without having your mer-lawyer look over all the fine print and stipulations.**

**That one's just common sense.**

Patton laughed, _mer-lawyer_.

**[Prince]: Or learn to write, or use sign language.**

**There's more than one way to tell the prince you're the girl that saved him.**

This git the sides attention, Virgil especially, did Princy have a problem with some of these movies?

**[Thomas]: Oh, now wait, did I just detect a hint of sarcasm towards a Disney movie?**

**[Anxiety]: Whoa.**

**[Prince]: Well, there's always been one or two things I've noticed.**

**Frankly, just make it easier for the princes. We could use a helping hand every once and awhile.**

**[Anxiety]: Or shoes.**

**[Prince]: Or shoes, yes.**

Roman and Virgil smiled at each other.

**[Thomas]: Well then, how about we just concede that**

**Disney movies have a LOT of different, interesting messages within them.**

**[Anxiety]: Duh, that's what I've been saying.**

**I never said Princey was wrong.**

**[Prince]: You didn't?**

**[Anxiety]: No.**

Patton let out a small gasp “Oh, that’s why Roman was so high strung, he thought Anxiety was looking down on his opinions”.

Roman looked down, he was the princley character, even if he is a loud personality, he was still overlooked, he wanted someone on his side, and he wanted Anxiety on his side even more.

**[Prince]: Well, then I suppose I shall concede a few points to you.**

**[Anxiety]: Great.**

**[Prince]: Excellent.**

**[Anxiety]: Cool.**

**[Prince]: Still don't like you.**

**[Anxiety]: What was that?**

**[Prince]: Uhh... Chim-chim-cheroo!**

**[Anxiety]: Ah, Mary Poppins. Okay.**

Virgil frowned, even after their debate Princy didn’t like him? He sighed, _even if this version of Princy is okay with me, it won’t last forever._

**[Thomas]: Okay... oof.**

**Well, my personality is very weird, I'm very sorry about that.**

**BUT!**

**I hope that you did enjoy that little Disney debate. Maybe you all can think of some interesting messages from other Disney movies we didn't cover. If you do, please feel free to share them.**

**And until next time,**

**Take it easy, guys, gals, and non-binary pals!**

**PEACE OUT!**

***end card***

**[Prince]: Okay, uh, how about Mulan?**

**[Anxiety]: There's never a wrong time to dress in drag.**

**[Prince]: Lion King!**

**[Anxiety]: There's never a wrong time to dress in drag--**

**[Both]: --and do the hula!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 

That last part got a loud laugh out of everyone, Patton was proud that the two have something in common to bond over, although they have been getting along better since their little break.

 

Patton decided that they all needed to get everything in the air, air their dirty laundry, and then talk.

“Okay kiddo’s I think there’s a few things we need to go over before the next episode”

The others turned into a circle.

Patton started “I know that this is our future on the screen, but I think that some interactions are very negative towards each other, so Roman and Anxiety, I want you two to try and get along please”

Roman decided to speak, “Don’t worry Patton, I have cleared the air with Anxiety, I am not the man on screen, and I certainly value his existence” He finished this with a smile towards Anxiety, who flushed a bit, but nodded in agreement.

“Its true, he apologized for his actions”

Patton smiled at this, at least they all got along.

Logan informed them that the next episode was going to start, and they all got back into position.


	7. I'm in a Disney Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides watch the next episode,  
> there is laughter, love, organisation,  
> but most importantly,  
> there is a Virgil Sandwich  
> enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Thomas Sanders or his web series Sanders sides.

The episode starts playing.

**[Thomas]: (laughing) Oh... McGonagall y- Hi!**

**Uhh... It's not what it looks like**

**Heh...**

**I only do this all the time- What?**

Patton and Roman smile at the thought of Harry Potter, they loved the books and the movies.

***logo***

**[Thomas]: What is up everybody!**

**So plenty of things have happened recently that have had me asking "Is this my real life?"**

**I got to sing "What You Own" from RENT with Adam Pascal,**

**I fully disguised myself as an old man for a Comic Con convention,**

**I tried squid...**

**Gotta stop ending on the boring one**

Logan decided to comment here, “If you end with the boring one then you at least have the audience’s attention for the more exciting ones”.

Anxiety decided to add to that, “and if you start with the boring ones then you could lose the audience’s attention for the really exciting ones”.

Patton and Roman just looked at them in bemusement, their friends were so cute.

**But now I'm about to add to that list because you guys...**

**I got to be in a Disney Channel show!**

**[Prince]: WHAT?!**

Logan started, “why are you acting so surprised Roman? We are a part of Thomas, anything he knows, we know”.

Roman just shrugged, not knowing the answer, but giddy at the future to come, them be on a Disney Show.

**[Thomas]: (surprised) Okay...**

**[Anxiety]: You were there... Princey. We're both factors of his personality**

Logan smirked, it seems he thought like Anxiety, interesting.

**[Dad]: Anxiety, leave him alone he gets excited. It's okay to express your feelings**

**[Prince]: -squeals-**

**[Thomas]: I don't know why you are all here**

Patton frowned, “Do you think Thomas thinks we come visit just for laughs or to amuse ourselves?”

The other sides didn’t know how to answer that, for the past few episodes it seems that they just show up and take over the video, but that’s only for the Sanders Sides videos, the ones that their supposed to be in, why would Thomas be so surprised that they show up?

Anxiety was the one who spoke, “Maybe Thomas doesn’t count on us showing up, he might think we’re doing something else and that we could not turn up in the video at all, he might just pass his relief off as surprise”.

Patton calmed at that, Anxiety was probably right, he would know what Thomas is scared of, if this worries Thomas, then they’ll just have to help him out.

**[Prince]: Well you know why I'm here I love Disney**

**[Anxiety]: So do I but I'm not like that**

Roman smiled, it was so nice to have another Disney fan, Disney marathons will be so much more fun now with Anxiety joining him.

**[Dad]: I just want to support you in everything you do**

**[Thomas]: Awww...**

**[Dad]: Plus I saw you had some leftover pizza?**

**[Thomas]: Ye-Yeah help yourself**

**[Dad]: If you insist!**

**[Thomas]: Okay, so this all started last year**

**[Teacher]: Wait!**

**How are you going to title this video?**

Roman looked over at Logan, “Really, we should let him finish the story before we start on titles Logan, now our future selves are going to give title options out and Thomas will be overwhelmed”.

Logan nodded, he should let Thomas finish next time, Romans words had startled him a little, _He really has matured since we started watching, it hasn’t even been long, but he has grown, perhaps these videos were not only to see the future, but to helps us develop ourselves to have a better relationship with each other._

**[Thomas]: I'm... not thinking about that right now**

**[Teacher]: Okay so you're telling a story**

**So its gotta have the word "STORYTIME" in all caps**

**followed by some big statement of intrigue**

**[Thomas]: No... I'm not gonna-**

**[Teacher]: Why not?**

**[Prince]: You're the "Storytime" guy**

**[Thomas]: I'm not gonna do that**

**[Anxiety]: You make wrong choices**

**[Thomas]: Wow... Wow...**

**Its just- its not my style... I...**

**[Teacher]: Clickbait works Thomas!**

The sides all frowned, they were being so rude to Thomas, were they like that now? Honestly, they had no idea.

**You put "Storytime" and then something like...**

**[Prince]: I KEPT DISNEY CHANNEL STARS FROM STARVING???**

**[Thomas]: I gave someone on the set a sandwich**

**[Teacher]: I ALMOST DIED ON A DISNEY CHANNEL SET???**

**[Thomas]: Completely untrue**

**[Anxiety]: THE DARK SIDE OF DISNEY!!!**

**[Thomas]: That was the title of a video from a couple weeks ago!**

**[Dad]: -muffled screams-**

**[Thomas]: Would everyone just STOP!**

The sides flinched and huddled in on themselves, it was horrible when Thomas shouted at them.

**[Dad]: Sorry, I was saying this is really good pizza**

**[Thomas]: I don't care.**

**Okay, I'll do something like that**

**I'll make the title appealing you guys happy?**

**[Teacher]: (whispering) Alright, okay, alright, okay**

**[Thomas]: Alright we're starting the story now so buckle up**

**[Prince]: Do it**

**Please**

**Just one?**

**[Thomas]: -growls-**

**STORYTIME!**

**[Prince]: YES!**

**[Dad]: THANK YOU!**

Anxiety was worried, Thomas seemed really fed up with them, and they were being rude, what if Thomas decides to replace them with other sides? What if Thomas decides to look them away? To make sure they have no more influence over his actions?  
What if Thomas doesn’t want them anymore?

The sides had practically seen the tension rolling off Anxiety, so to calm him down, they went from their sitting positions to a cuddling position, with Anxiety being hugged on all sides, Roman holding him, Logan on his left and Patton on his right.

This position was very comforting for the other sides.

**[Thomas]: Okay, so it was last year and we were prepping for the Ultimate Storytime tour which was less than two weeks away**

**and I was already stressed out of my mind because you know, we had to learn the songs**

**I was writing and rewriting the script**

**we were blocking the show, recording the songs,**

**and because we were going to be on a bus for the next month I was triple timing the amount of short vids I was making each day in order to bulk up**

**[Anxiety]: I was working overtime**

This caused a short laugh from the sides, Anxiety had such dry humour.

**[Thomas]: Yes. So in the middle of all this Disney reached out asking if I would be interested in being a guest on this show "Bizaardvark"**

**It's this cool show about two girls Paige and Frankie trying to make it big in the social media world**

**[Dad]: Which is kind of a coincidence because Thomas also--**

**I just realized it's not a coincidence. I'll stop talking**

**[Thomas]: Cool. So, I grew up with Disney Channel shows**

**So many of them helped shape the views that I have today**

**Umm...I think every generation has inside jokes based around the humor and icons that we grew up watching**

**It's got that big of an influence**

**So... you know, to think that I could be a part of that in some small way was just really... awesome to think about**

**[Prince]: (squealing) DISNEY! Thomas!**

**[Thomas]: I know...**

**[Prince]: (squealing) I mean it's just so amazing!**

**[Thomas]: You gonna be okay?**

**[Prince]: -squeals-**

**[Thomas]: Okay I'm gonna to move on while you work this out**

Roman frowned, was he really so extra? Should he tone it down? But if he did, would he still be him? Roman had a lot of doubts about whether or not he was being to much for the other sides, he worried sometimes if they got bored of him.

**[Prince]: (squealing) Okay**

**[Thomas]: Okay, so needless to say**

**Uhh... despite all that was happening at the time**

**I was gonna take a week to be a part of an episode**

**So they flew me out, they escorted me onto this big lot where all these studios were**

**Just like you'd see in the movies**

**and they brought me to the "Bizaardvark" studio which had this really cool set and**

**You know, I was given my own dressing room. I felt so legit**

This caused Roman to smile again, _that sounds like a dream_.

**[Teacher]: Explain what happens in that week Thomas**

**It's good to understand the process of making an episode**

**[Thomas]: Oh! Yeah. Okay, so...**

**Uh... First day was just a read through and I got to meet the rest of the cast**

**Olivia Rodrigo, Madison Hu, DeVore Ledridge, Ethan Wacker**

**and a fellow social media man Jake Paul**

**Everyone was so super nice and and welcoming and supportive**

**Uh... I of course was super nervous**

**[Anxiety]: Well yeah...**

Anxiety shuddered, sounds like he has a big job to do in the future, why does Thomas always need to bulk up his schedule.

**[Thomas]: But they really made me feel like I had nothing to worry about**

**And that also goes for the crew and the rest of the supporting characters for that episode including:**

**Calum Worthy, Nick Galarza and Steve Zaragoza**

**Just this cool combination of Disney stars and online personalities**

**And the next two days were full on rehearsals**

**An episode... is roughly like a theatrical stage production**

**You get a script in your dressing room that you have to memorize**

**A director conducts the whole rehearsal and she was so... wonderfully kind to work with and you just spend the entirety of the two days going scene by scene rehearsing until you get the best deliveries**

The sides were very happy, they could clearly see the excitement and joy on Thomas’s face as he was describing his experiences, it was heartwarming to know that Thomas had a happy future coming.

**[Dad]: DELIVERY! Talk about the food**

**They had food there**

**[Thomas]: They did have food there. Yup**

**But what was so fun was**

**My character was quite an eccentric one**

**So it was really exciting to just...**

**keep experimenting with how I was saying the lines**

**When I could make somebody offset laugh that was the best feeling**

Patton smiled, _that is so true_ , he sneaked a glance to the other sides, Virgil still held by them all, _it really is the best to make them laugh_.

**[Dad]: Dad jokes, they work every time**

**[Thomas]: Didn't-**

**I did not use any dad jokes**

**[Dad]: Well... DAD ain't right!**

The sides giggles, it was always fun when someone cracked a joke, even if they didn’t show it.  
Logan decided to laugh more at Patton and Roman’s jokes, he needed to let them know that he, _cared_.

**[Teacher]: Can you like stop for once in your life?**

**[Dad]: No**

Logan frowned, he really needed to show them he cared, he didn’t want them thinking he looks down on them or anything, that would be counterproductive for his plan to increase their, _family time_ and productivity. **  
[Thomas]: And finally! The last two days are all filming**

**That's when the camera crew arrives**

**You get all costumed up**

**[Prince]: You got some nice duds**

**[Thomas]: They give you a microphone and then they go through each scene as many times as they need to get the right shots and it could be a lot of times guys**

**I had no idea how much goes into a single episode**

**The writing, the camera positioning, the stunt work, the set building**

**the props, the costumes, the sound design, the lighting design**

**I'm surprised they get all that done in a week**

**It was quite an eye opener**

Logan was still for a moment, the other sides looking at him, he spoke, “do you believe I should develop a schedule for Thomas, so he doesn’t feel so overwhelmed all the time? I know he has a plan usually, but maybe he could use a physical reminder to help him get along?”

Unsurprisingly it was Anxiety who spoke, and while Logan was used to him, and liked his help, and understood that he shouldn’t stereotype him, he was still unprepared for Anxiety’s words,   
“A schedule would be really useful, I mean you wouldn’t be so stressed by making the videos wouldn’t it? You would know when to work and when to take a break, it might also help Princy and Patton with their creativity and working. Sounds like a great idea Logan”.

Logan was a little surprised that Anxiety didn’t mention himself, “But it would help you too right? Would it take some pressure away from you if a schedule was made?”

Anxiety smiled at that, Logan was really making an effort to include him, all the sides were, “Yeah, it would help me out too”.

Logan nodded and turned back to the video, it would help them all.

**[Prince]: But you had a good time?**

**[Thomas]: Oh yeah!**

**And even in between shots, anyone who's done theatre can relate to this**

**There's always a little bit of goofing and joking and everyone in this cast was so fun and friendly**

**And I'm really happy with the episode that we created**

**10/10! Would recommend**

**I can't believe I get to check that off the bucket list**

**"Being in a Disney show"**

Roman squealed and hugged Anxiety tighter, they were in a Disney show, he’s been dreaming of this since Thomas first watched Disney!

The other sides just kept on hugging and smiling at Roman’s behavior.

**[Prince]: Next step: Becoming a Disney Prince!**

**[Thomas]: Well...**

**[Dad]: Making your kids Disney stars!**

**[Thomas]: No and I don't have kids**

**[Teacher]: Majoring in Disney Theory!**

**[Thomas]: I don't think that exists**

**[Anxiety]: Using your platform to positively affect your audience the same way Disney did with you**

Roman, Patton and Logan looked at Anxiety, who was trying to hide his face from their gazes, they all adored how he was opening up to them, how he was funny, sarcastic and supportive, and how adorable he was when embarrassed.

**What?**

**I know your limits, that's all I was saying**

**Stop looking at me like that**

Patton pouted, “No, we will always look at you like that”.

And proceeded to hug the others tighter.

**[Thomas]: I mean hopefully yeah**

**I can use my platform for good**

**That's all I truly aim for with this channel**

**I... enjoy making people smile and feel welcome**

**and I... hope I'm doing that**

**The episode of "Bizaardvark" I am in premieres January 27th**

**and if you watch it, I hope that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed helping to make it**

**And until next time...**

**Take it easy guys, gals and nonbinary pals**

**Peace out!**

Roman smiled, to think that they were going to be in a Disney show! Its like when Anxiety decided to accept his apology, he was happy.

***end card***

**[Teacher]: Okay! Okay!**

**One more clickbait idea for this video**

**[Thomas]: -annoyed sigh- Okay**

**[Teacher]: I KILLED THE ENTIRE CAST OF A DISNEY SHOW...**

**[Dad]: with kindness!**

**[Teacher]: See that would actually work here**

**[Dad]: Yeah yeah**

**[Teacher]: Cause that would be the twist you reveal in the video**

**[Thomas]: Mmm-hmm. Smart**

**[Dad]: Misleading compliments are just clickbait insults**

**[Teacher]: Whoa…**

The traits snorted, Patton had some very funny moments.

***new scene***

**[Thomas]: You're watching the Disney Channel**

**and...**

**whoop... okay...**

**hold on... I got this... whoa**

**How's that?**

**[Director]: You're fired**

**[Thomas]: Fair enough**

The video ended.

* * *

 

 

Virgil tried to shuffle over, so that he wasn’t inconveniencing anyone, but Roman just pulled him back,   
“Slow your horses there Anxiety, where are you going?”

Virgil flushed at the close contact, “I was moving over, you don’t have to hold me anymore”.

Roman responded by raising his eyebrow, and pulling Virgil closer, while Logan and Patton pulled themselves in,

“You have no choice but to accept the huggle pile Anxiety”

“Huggle pile?”

“Patton came up with the name”

Patton giggled, and the next episode started.


	8. Alone on Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny in the air, and the penny drops.  
> Will Anxiety accept the sides? Or will this be stretched over a few more chapters, give angst and unnecessary problems?  
> Not bloody likely.  
> We have a confession and an answer people, come one, come all to the greatest romantic reveal since the Murther bromance of 2008.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took forever to write, If you have read the comments section on chapter 7, you will know that I am writing the script and the reactions, so I will take more time to post, I am also very busy with 'real life', and so will take longer to update, I don't want to see any comment about when will I update or if this story is abandoned, because the answers will be 'when I feel like it' and 'no way in hell'.

The episode starts.

**[Thomas] Roses are red, violets are blue, sunflowers are yellow, tulips come in all sorts of colours, so do roses, I really like flowers, daffodils are also yellow.**

The sides laughed at this, they enjoyed the beginning of these episodes so much, it was always entertaining to see what Thomas came up with for an intro.

***Logo***

**[Thomas] What is up everybody! Its that time of year again, Valentine’s day. Do you have a date? I don’t, and I don’t know where I’m gonna get one. Approaching people is difficult.**

Anxiety nodded his head with that, it was daunting meeting new people.

**[Anxiety] That’s an understatement.**

**[Thomas] Oh Anxiety, perfect, that settles it! I’m not going to approach anyone this year.**

Roman frowned at that, just because Anxiety was there doesn’t mean you can’t meet people, it just means that his little emo would make sure this person was good enough for Thomas to be friends with, yet alone court.  
Roman was worried over how their future selves and future Thomas was acting towards Anxiety. While Anxiety did accept his apology, he didn’t want his future self to mess it up for him.

**[Patton] Now don’t say that, it’s still possible**

**[Anxiety] Morality, don’t lie to him**

**[Thomas] Yeah, meeting people is hard.**

**[Logan] Doesn’t have to be**

**[Roman] Logic is right**

The three sides smiled on their entrances, relaxing against the back of the couch, Virgil still in their arms.

**[Thomas] Wow, my fanciful side is agreeing with my logical side**

Logan snorted, it seems like such a big deal, were he and Roman that bad? It wasn’t that he didn’t like the more flamboyant side, in fact he rather enjoyed their little ‘fights’, it was just that he always got so _emotional_ when around Roman that his temper just gets too, _heated_.

**[Logan] Thomas in this instance pragmatism and optimism aren’t necessarily contradictory.**

**[Patton] I know big words too, saxophone…**

**[Thomas] Okay so you guys think there is a way to not spend my valentines alone?**

**[Roman] Oh yeah**

**[Thomas] How?**

**[Patton] We just need to go about it in the right way, lets put our heads together and create a game plan, first we’ll need someone to practise on**

**[Logan] But who?**

**[Patton] Each other...**

This froze the sides completely, neither of them looking at each other. It had seemed like such a joke, but Patton’s tone… made it seem _more_.

Virgil had been shocked by this, Patton was the sweet innocent one, if he had _thoughts_ like this then, what were the others thinking.  
Virgil sneaked a glance to the other sides, they were frozen with a mix of shock and…smiles? Did they like the idea of flirting with each other?  
_No! Your reading too much into it again, Patton just made a joke. That’s it!_

**[Thomas] No, no. How about we use my friend. Valerie**

**[Anxiety] Valerie?**

**[Thomas] Valerie!**

**[Roman] Hey**

**[Patton] Hey**

**[Logan] Salutations**

This unfroze Patton, he was so excited to meet Thomas’s friends, he hoped she likes them, maybe she would come over more if they made a good impression.

**[Thomas] So, explain to me how you would go about securing a date with Valerie for Valentine’s day.**

Roman stiffened at this, this was headed into _dangerous_ territory, _although now you can see how the others would flirt. No stop it! Don’t go there._

**[Anxiety] I’ve got an idea, don’t. Don’t even try.**

**[Patton] Now Anxiety, if you don’t want to participate you can just sit this one out.**

**[Anxiety] That’s not exactly how I work.**

**[Logan] Now I know we’re all about to get into some big confusing discussion but there is no need to over complicate things. I have the solution, the trick to getting a date is to just be completely upfront and honest. Alright, Hello…**

Logan was surprised at his actions, it would have been logical to see how Valerie would react to the others before attempting a romantic gesture. He was worried, he wasn’t one for romantic attempts, preferring to leave those to Roman or Patton usually, he and Anxiety usually sat out when fliting came onto the board.

***Logan’s Speech to Valerie***

**[Thomas] Stop it, stop.**

Logan flinched, that was completely embarrassing. You had to make a fool out of yourself, only you would think of the _emotionless_ route.

**[Anxiety] If you went about trying to get a date that way it would look like this.**

***Logan’s second speech***

**[Anxiety] Just saying.**

This cause Logan to look towards Anxiety, _is he saying that another person would act like that, or that **he** would act like that?_

**[Thomas] Yeah…**

**[Roman] Your problem is you didn’t woo her with any gusto, you know what people like,**

**[Patton] Bagels!**

**[Roman] N-no, what? Maybe um, Poetry!**

**[Logan] Poetry?**

Roman smiled at that, it seemed poetry interested his favourite nerd, this would have to be, explored in further detail.

**[Roman] Allow me to recite Shakespeare’s sonnet 138. When my love swears to me that she is made of truth I do believe though I know she lies, that she might think me some untutored-**

**[Logan] I’m gonna stop you right there, that sonnet is about an older man and an unfaithful girl, lying to preserve their relationship.**

**[Roman] Oh**

Anxiety snickered at that, Princy needed to revise his stash of romantic poetry, _at least he did it with confidence._

Roman looked down at the trait in his arms, _seems I need a new way to court someone_.

**[Logan] Yeah, so might I recommend Shakespeare’s sonnet 18, Shall I compare the to a summer’s day.**

**[Patton] I mean I wouldn’t recommend reading someone else’s words, you need to say what’s in your heart.**

**[Anxiety] Heh. Come on, if you do that you could get all tongue tied, jumbled, confused.**

This sentence caused Patton to think back on their old conversations, back when Anxiety first appeared, he had mumbled and tripped over his words, _maybe he wasn’t being just shy, he is Anxiety after all, I should have known it wasn’t because he didn’t want to hang out with them._

Patton promised himself that Anxiety would spend more time with them.

**[Patton] Well then you write it all down before hand, in a letter.**

***Patton’s letter***

**[Thomas] Okay, I think that’s, that’s a bit of a failed experiment.**

**[Patton] Fine, no words.**

**[Anxiety] No, no.**

Patton glanced towards Anxiety, what was wrong with a hug?

**[Thomas] What if that was a stranger.**

**[Logan] You can’t just touch people.**

Logan nodded to himself, sometimes Patton had no self-preservation, what if that was a stranger, what if they kidnapped him or something.  
_Snap out of it!_  
Logan shaked his head, he was acting like Anxiety now, there was no need to worry, a trait couldn’t be kidnapped from his Hosts head.

**[Patton] Okay, then you create a gift to give them, a drawing! Here you go.**

**[Roman] But that could be just taken as a gift from a friend.**

**[Valerie] Wow, thanks.**

**[Anxiety] Or worse.**

**[Valerie] Wow, this is horrible, I never realised how stupid and untalented you are.**

**[Patton] Well I’m hopelessly crushed.**

Roman frowned, no one should hurt their puff-ball.  
Anxiety felt Princy tense up, and reacting to his body language, tensed himself. That caused Roman to remember the side in his arms and loosen up.  
_Right, I have fight or flight in my arms, need to remember that. Don’t want him running away from me._

**[Thomas] Yeah, wow.**

**[Patton] Look the main point I wanted to get was that you should try to make them feel special, don’t talk about yourself so much and make them feel heard.**

Roman smiled, that was very good advice.

**[Roman] Not talk about me.**

**[Logan] But then why would they buy what your selling if they don’t know anything about you.**

Logan contemplated his words, if a person knows nothing about you, they won’t want you, if a person knows everything about you, but you don’t listen to them, then they won’t want you then either. But how can you tell when to listen? He certainly couldn’t with the others.

**[Roman] Agreed, there’s a way to simultaneously make them feel special, and show them how awesome you are.**

**[Thomas] How?**

**[Roman] You find out what might be making their life difficult,**

**[Patton] Yeah…**

Patton wondered what kind of romantic gesture Roman would make to them.

**[Roman] And you kill it.**

**[Anxiety] What?!**

Anxiety was frozen, Roman would be willing to kill? Really?

“Don’t you think that’s a bit overboard Princy?”

Roman looked down at Anxiety, “Absolutely not, if someone made my loved ones lives difficult, I would fight all their problems away”!

He looked Anxiety in the eye as he said this, practically freezing the side in place, but Logan and Patton coughed, and the episode continued.

***Roman fights the dragon witch***

**[Logan] In no way would this be your situation.**

**[Roman] And afterwards you do a grand gesture**

**[Patton] That wasn’t a grand gesture?**

**[Roman] You wed them! Will you marry me?**

This caused all the sides to splutter and cough, what was Roman thinking!?

Logan reached over and grabbed Roman’s shoulder, pulling him to look into Logan’s eyes, “On no circumstance are you allowed to propose to someone like that Roman”

Patton nodded with Logan’s words, “That is way to big a step for a first date kiddo”.

Roman just flushed, what was his future self thinking?! That was way to big a move to pull immediately, what if that was Anxiety? He would have run to the hills. Or Logan or Patton? They would have fallen over.

***Spanish***

**[Logan] How do you know Spanish?**

**[Thomas] I don’t even know Spanish.**

**[Roman] Look this is what you gotta do.**

Logan snorted at that, there were other ways to secure a date then to marry someone you just met.

**[Anxiety] There is no way he could do any of that! Besides weddings are nothing but outdated, expensive pageantry.**

**[Roman] What!?**

A thought passed threw three sides, did Anxiety hate marriage or dating?

**[Anxiety] Plus the diamond industry is incredibly unethical**

That got a frown out of Roman and Patton, each imagining what a ring would look like on Anxiety…

That thought froze them both, _how did that get there!?!?!?_

**[Patton] What?!**

**[Logan] Sure, have your heard of blood diamonds? They-**

**[Thomas] Okay stop. Don’t, you’re upsetting him.**

**[Roman] So we are at a loss for what to do?**

**[Logan] There’s got to be something we haven’t thought about.**

**[Patton] I am feeling all types of bad.**

**[Anxiety] Uhh! This whole thing is pointless!**

**[Thomas] Yes, we already know your point of view.**

**[Anxiety] Look all I’m saying is this is just a waste of time, psyching yourself out over cheap tactics that have never been useful to you before, I mean _seriously_ Thomas, in any past relationship you’ve ever been in haven’t they always developed when you least expected them too.**

Anxiety smiled, he did have his moments of helpful comments, it was good to have some normalcy with this episode, everything had gone nuts over the suggestive comments.

**[Thomas] Huh, you actually have a point.**

**[Logan] You were never actively searching for someone**

**[Patton] You meet someone, got to know them casually and then the feelings started there.**

**[Roman] The romance came about naturally.**

 

The sides sank into the couch, _never looking_ , they glanced around, _knowing them casually_ , eyes met, _feelings started_ , they leaned forwards slightly, _Romance came naturally_ , their forehead bumped, and they froze.

 

The sides all looked at each other, how could they not have seen this? How could they not have realised, all this time, and not one of them realised that things had gone this far.

 

_They loved each other_

 

Roman was reeling, he had been so rude to each of them, he had insulted them, fought them, and he had only recently apologised to Anxiety, who he still didn’t know his real name. why was he thinking this?! Did he really care for the others that much? When did they become home, rather than other parts of Thomas? _When did they mean this much to me?_

Logan was still. He couldn’t move, he wanted to, but he couldn’t. His mind was trying to find an excuse, a logical reason for these, _emotions_. How did he not see the signs, they had gotten closer over the past years as Thomas grew and matured, and these damn videos speed things up. They had grown to care for each other, more than he thought possible. _When did they mean this much to me?_

Patton was practically vibrating in his seat, His heart knew that they were closer, knew that the videos rushed things, and he liked it. He had no problem with feeling this way, but the others… They might not feel the same. And even though he loved them, when did he admit it? Where was the line crossed? _When did they mean this much to me?_

Virgil was stuck. He was unable to move. He knew for a long time that the other sides hated him; that he was nothing more than a block in Thomas’s future, that he was their nightmare. But these videos… They had changed that, in a few minutes everything turned upside down, Logan spoke with him, Patton joked with him, Roman even _apologised_ to him! The sides still hadn’t moved out of hugging him, and he was absorbing all the touch he could, afraid of when it would end. He might have been submissive during the episodes, but he wasn’t stupid. The other sides had held him, cared for him, even _loved_ him. Virgil knew what was happening, but he couldn’t get his head around the fact that apparently, they wanted Him. And he didn’t think he was strong enough to give them up. He could fight Thomas’s fears, embarrassments and nightmares, but the idea of losing the other sides, he wasn’t strong enough for that. And it scared him. _When did they start to mean so much to him?_

 

The sides were frozen, staring at each other, each clearly wanting to speak but not knowing how.  
But the episode started playing again, telling them that they had to wait till the end for answers.

**[Anxiety] I wasn’t trying to help.**

**[Thomas] No this is great! It really helps to put things into perspective. I shouldn’t be trying to force things to happen just for some day! That’s probably the best thing to keep in mind-**

**[Patton & Valerie] Patty cake patty cake bakers’ hat…**

**[Thomas] Morality, can you leave Valerie alone for a second?**

**[Patton] *groan***

**[Thomas] And if happen to meet someone I don’t really have anything to lose, I’ll be upfront and honest, I’ll speak from the heart and make them feel heard, and when the time is right, I can work in some grand realistic gestures.**

**[Roman] Okay**

**[Thomas] Even if it doesn’t work out, isn’t Valentines day about much more than romantic love.**

The sides payed attention here, this would reveal how the others valued what love.

**[Patton] Well, there’s love for your family.**

That was so Patton it wasn’t even a surprise, Patton put family above all else, but their family was even more important.

**[Logan] Love for your work.**

This was certainly Logan, he was a workaholic, but he did put it aside for their movie nights. He often lost himself in projects and books, it usually took all three of them to get his attention.

**[Anxiety] Low stakes platonic love where people don’t expect as much from you.**

Logan frowned over this. This was more than regular anxiety. Anxiety seemed to have low self-esteem and clearly didn’t think others would expect much from him. This had to be changed.

**[Roman] And self-love.**

Roman nodded, now that was the fact they would need to address after this episode.

**[Thomas] And if that’s what we need to focus on for Valentine’s day, Valerie, the Valerie that is my friend and not a hypothetical stranger Valerie, I would like to express my platonic friend love for you with a nice hug. Yeah?**

**[Valerie] Yeah.**

**[Thomas] And as for selflove, you guys the different aspects of my personality, I suggest you all say I love you too each other.**

All eyes widened. Did Thomas just say that? When they were all going through such inner turmoil about each other? Really?!

**[Patton] I love you all so much!**

**[Logan] I lo-ove you.**

**[Patton] If I could give you all butterfly kisses, do you know what those are, with the eyelashes.**

**[Logan] I love you**

**[Patton] You make my life complete**

**[Logan] Your existence is inconsequential, I mean unimportant, I mean good.**

Patton and Logan blushed, their expressions were very, _them_.

**[Roman] What can I say you’re all so handsome.**

**[Logan] Well that does make sense**

**[Roman] Just not as handsome as me**

**[Logan] That does not make sense**

**[Roman] Well you two have glasses you know, like nerds.**

Roman smiled, his favourite nerds.

**[Anxiety] *laugh***

**[Roman] What are you laughing at hot topic?**

**[[Anxiety] Oh, you think I’m hot**

That caused the sides to fluster. Even though they were parts of Thomas and looked like him, they still had physical differences, and Anxiety’s pale skin to their tans, the dark rings around his eyes, and his darker chocolate eyes. He was good looking.

**[Patton] Princy, tell us you love us, now.**

**[Roman] I love you**

**[Anxiety] I don’t know how you expect me to say it, you all took turns, now your all looking at me.**

The other sides leaned inwards, they wanted this as much as their future selves, they wanted to hear Anxiety acknowledge them.

**[Patton] Come on…**

**[Anxiety] Can it just be, like an understood thing?**

They smiled, Anxiety might not yet be ready to say it, but they knew he meant it.

**[Patton] Huhhhh, you’re implying that you love us.**

**[Anxiety] Noo…**

**[Roman] Look his face is so red behind that white foundation.**

**[Anxiety] I hate everything about this**

Logan shifted at that, if Anxiety didn’t feel comfortable saying he loved them, did he love them? He might have just read the signs wrong, but. He didn’t want to be wrong.

**[Patton] Well this was adorable**

**[Thomas] It was**

**[Logan] Call me when you have something a little less feelingsie**

**[Thomas] Will do**

**[Roman] I better go bury that dragon witch body**

Anxiety smiled into his hoddie at that; it was pretty romantic that Roman would go so far.

**[Thomas] Okay, you do that. And for all of you whether you’re spending Valentine’s day with a romantic partner, friends or alone, take the day to celebrate love in all its wonderful forms and until next time, take it easy Guys, Gals and Non-binary pals. Peace Out!**

There was some nervous shifting, they wanted this episode to end, they needed answers.

**[Roman] Honestly, my way would have totally worked you guys.**

**[Anxiety] Totally would not have.**

**[Roman] You think you can do better?**

**[Anxiety] Better than that**

**[Patton] Well then you get a chance.**

Roman shifted Anxiety in his lap, this was his chance to see how his beloved emo would court someone, and if he had a preference to being courted.

**[Anxiety] Fine, first you take her by the hand, then you-**

***Looks down at hand in Romans***

**[Roman] OOOhhhh my GGoooodd-**

**[Anxiety] UUHHHHH-**

**[Logan] Hah, nice one.**

**[Patton] What I do?**

The episode ended, and the sides remained seated.

 

* * *

 

 

Patton was the first to speak. “We need to talk about this episode kiddos”

Roman and Logan nodded in agreement, but Anxiety was huddled in his hoddie, not acknowledging that he heard Patton.

Roman shifted and pulled Anxieties hoddie down and tightened his hold on the side as Patton continued.

“I think we all knew it was there, and we all seemed to push it down.” Patton took a deep breath, he needed to be the one to say this, he was their heart, and he needed to know what their hearts were thinking.

“I love you all, and I mean that, not a familial love, not platonic love, but real love. I want to be with you guys”. Patton had said this while looking into their eyes, conveying how much this meant to him with that look.

“Patton, Roman, Anxiety; I feel the same way, I will not be the first to admit that I have limited experience with real emotion like this, but I do Love you, and like Patton, I want to be with you”.

Logan had just made what was probably his most emotional and heartfelt speech in his life, yes it was short, but he wasn’t one for long flowery expressions, Patton was smiling with teary eyes, and Roman was positively beaming.

“Look, I know I haven’t been the nicest towards you, and I know that at times I make you frustrated and I get to emotional and just act so stubborn. But I love you all, and I want us to be together. I don’t want to pretend this didn’t happen, and that we didn’t feel what we did before. And I’m willing to give us a chance, if you are?”

This speech moved the other sides, and their eyes moved to Anxiety, their most important side, the one who could make or break their feelings.

Anxiety knew they wanted him to say something, to acknowledge that he felt the same way, to say he loved them, to be with them. But he didn’t know if he could. How can they say it?

“You all… I’m not like…” Anxiety shoved his face into his hands and with loud volume continued as if he couldn’t see them. “You can’t just say things like that and expect it to go okay! You’re all looking to me to make this happen and I don’t think it even possible!”

That caused Patton to move forward, trying to grasp Anxiety’s hand he asks why.

“Why? Why! You lot have never been this civil towards me before these videos, you don’t know me, you don’t like my trait, and you don’t even know my name!”

The others were silenced, it felt as though their hearts were on the verge of breaking. They could see a black mist practically wrapping itself around Anxiety. They panicked and tried to move Anxiety away from it, but it followed him, and Anxiety started shaking,

Logan recognised the signs of a panic attack and ordered Roman to rest his on the couch.

The others realised what was happening and complied immediately. Each one surrounding Anxiety as he lay in the fatal position on the couch, with them standing over him.

Logan was telling Anxiety to breath, “in for 4, hold for 7, and out for 8, that’s right you’re doing great Anxiety, you’re going to be fine”

With Anxiety’s breathing under control, Logan knew he needed to focus on something, “Roman, Patton give him something to focus on”

The two other sides didn’t know what to do, so they leaned forward and whispered encouraging words into Anxiety’s ear, both saying how much they adored him, and Roman saying that he wasn’t letting Anxiety go.

It took some time, but Anxiety was calm, and huddled once more in Roman’s arms, Roman knew they needed to address Anxiety’s fears, and he wanted to be the one to do it, considering how much he has hurt his beloved emo.

“Anxiety, I know that I have not always been kind to you, I know I was downright despicable when talking to you before, I know I don’t deserve you, your smiles, your jokes, your laughs, or your love. I know my behaviour is not something you can forgive, but you did. You forgave me, and you allowed me your company, that moment made me fill with joy Anxiety, the moment you forgave me. I know this forgiveness doesn’t relate to courting with me, but I want you to know that, I do love you. I love your sarcastic comments, and your sincere ones. I love how you light up to your favourite movies or songs, I love how you always leave some crofters jam for Logan after a long project, or clean the kitchen when Patton’s tired, or leave me a Disney marathon setup after a hard quest. I love how your trait means Thomas has that anticipation, but how you encourage him to still have fun and enjoy life, you make Thomas realise the value of his friends and family, you make Thomas good at what he does, by encouraging him to double check things. And., I love you Anxiety. I know I don’t know your name, that’s fine. Your name is personal, we don’t need it to know you, we don’t need a name to know how much we love you, we have each given your nicknames and teasing barbs because we care for you, not the name, you”.

Anxiety was honestly floored, how could Roman have the heart to say these things to him, he felt every word from him, Roman was genuine, this wasn’t a lie, and elaborate prank, or just following the others, he turned to the other sides, they were agreeing with Roman, they agreed with everything. He turned back to Roman.

“Princ. Roman. You say all these things but, what happens when you find I’m not what your looking for? What happens when you’re bored of me?”

The other sides stayed quiet, knowing it was only Roman who could convince Anxiety.

Roman was almost hurt by Anxiety’s words, his eyes narrowed.  
“Do you honestly believe I could get, _Bored_ of you?! I could never! Ever since I met you, I was fascinated by you. All those arguments, fights, teasing, I could say I was pulling your metaphorical pigtails. I never hated you, I mistook my admiration of you for hate. I will never be bored of you, I will never not adore you, and I certainly believe you are exactly what I’m looking for”.

The side was panting by now, so much energy had gone into that rant, he wanted Anxiety to understand, but the side was looking down, his eyes closed, and fists clenched, he looked like he was thinking or holding something back. Roman lowered his head, wondering if it would hurt that much if Anxiety rejected him again.

The sides were so full of anticipation, they almost missed the sound coming from Anxiety,

“…gil”

Roman looked at him, “Anxiety…”

Anxiety looked up in Roman’s eyes.

“Virgil. My name is Virgil”.

The others eyes widened. Had he just told them his….?

Roman tried it out “Virgil, Virg-il”

Virgil looked down, but Roman pulled his head back up again, “Don’t hide your face from us anymore, we love you, Virgil, and we aren’t letting you go”.

Virgil looked to the other sides, Patton was smiling and squealing and looking like he wanted to hug Virgil to pieces.

Logan smiled, “Virgil, meaning ‘to be vigil’, a very fitting name for our guide and protector”.

Virgil blushed, and looked at them all, “If.. if you do want me, I’m not, not opposed to being with you”.

The sides smiled, putting Virgil between them, they laid back on the couch.

“We will always want you precious guide, we love you”.

Virgil smiled and snuggled in, the next episode started playing.


	9. Losing my motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides watch the next episode, and Virgil starts having some worrisome thoughts, Logan has some concerning thoughts, and Roman and Patton are just living in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this episode out, but you could say I lost my motivation.  
> Joke. In reality I was just busy with life, but I still stand by my promise to complete this work.  
> Also, I noticed some comments asking for the next update. Be patient little ones, I'm not Santa, if you ask you won't always receive.

The episode started playing.

**[Thomas] Hey, how many youtubers does it take to screw in a lightbulb? One to screw in the light bulb, and another to help stabilise the ladder during the installation. Thought that was gonna be a joke? Home maintenance is not a joke.**

Patton smiled at that, it was good to know Thomas could take care of the house himself, even if he did eat way too much pizza.

**Intro**

**[Thomas] What is up everybody! Man, you are in for a treat because for todays video I- got nothing.**

Virgil frowned, Thomas usually had a video or basic idea before he started recording, what happened?

**[Logan] Um, I’m sorry what?**

**[Thomas] I don’t know Logic, I just don’t really know what to talk about?**

**[Logan] Preposterous, there’s an infinitesimal amount of things in this bizarre, massive universe brimming with exciting mysteries and you don’t really know what to talk about?**

Patton gave a loud gasp, “Logan misused a word!”

The others looked towards him, Roman asking which one.

“Infinitesimal, it means really small, Logan said it as if it meant really big”.

Logan blushed and looked down, it’s not like he’s infallible. Patton grabbed his hand though, “It’s cute Lo”. He smiled.

Logan smiled back.

**[Thomas] Well, I didn’t look into any topics, and I just kinda flew into this video without any prep.**

**[Logan] Why did you do that?**

**[Thomas] I don’t know Logic! I know it defies, Logic. I’m just a textbook procrastinator.**

Virgil nodded, Thomas did procrastinate a lot, it took so much work to get him to do his projects though, he was so overworked at those times.

Roman considered what was said, “Virgil, how does the procrastination effect you? I know I get less creative, and Logan and Patton lose their enthusiasm, but how do you feel?”

Virgil looked up, “Usually I’m the one trying to get Thomas into his work by pointing out the flaws in procrastinating for something that big, so I just make him anxious”.

Roman nodded, “Well, at least you give good reasons, whenever I try to get him to be productive, I can’t argue right and I just go off on a tangent”

**[Logan] Oh no, you procrastinate on a lot more than just reading textbooks. But more importantly, procrastination is not the cause, it is the effect a reaction due to something else going on…**

**[Thomas] Wait, really?**

**[Logan] Any idea what might be causing your lack of motivation?**

**[Thomas] If I knew, I probably wouldn’t be procrastinating as much.**

Logan frowned, procrastination was a very big problem, that plan he mentioned would have to be made soon, he eyed the other sides, but it can wait till the end.

**[Logan] Than we must get to the bottom of this! What is the culprit? The game is on…**

Logan froze, Oh no…

**[Thomas] What’re you, Sherlock? …Yesss apparently you are. Didn’t take you for the dress-up type…**

The others froze. They couldn’t believe their eyes. Their favourite sensible, all-business, and stoic nerd was a fanboy!

Virgil nudged Logan, who was covering his eyes, “Hey, at least it suits you”

Logan looked over, “thank you Virgil”

**[Logan] This is strictly to get me into the mindset for deductive reasoning. All business.**

**[Patton] I’ll be Watson!**

Roman just couldn’t resist, “The Sherlock and Watson duo, looks like Virgil and I are left in the cold, perhaps we need our own fantasy match”

Virgil smirked, “Sure, how do feel about Bucky and Steve?”

Roman looked down in absolute joy. Virgil played along! And he gave such a good suggestion. “Sounds amazing my Winter Solider”.

**[Logan] NO, YOU CAN’T PLAY WITH US!!**

**[Thomas] All business, huh?**

Roman laughed, “Geeze Logan, don’t get too excited”

Logan flushed, he shouldn’t be acting like that.

Patton just pouted to himself, why shouldn’t he get to play Watson? He couldn’t just leave Logan by himself.

**[Patton] Sherlock always has a Watson to help with deduction!**

**[Logan] Morality, you play no part in deduction.**

**[Patton] LOOK! I’ve got a scarf too!**

“Snazzy scarf Pat”

“thanks Princy”

**[Logan] Is that… are you wearing the cardigan that is usually wrapped around your shoulders?**

**[Patton] I’ve been waiting for this day to wear it…**

**[Thomas] Okay, yeah, you’re gonna let him play.**

**[Logan] Fine**

**[Patton] Yay!**

**[Logan] Now, Thomas, when you think about getting started with a video, or any other big project, what are some of your immediate feelings?**

**[Thomas] You know, I would say nervousness… I wanna make sure whatever I make, people would enjoy it.**

Logan groaned quite loudly at that, Virgil turned and asked him what was wrong,

“Given that in this timeline we aren’t on good terms with their Virgil, I can say that I will most likely point fingers towards you, I am sorry for whatever my other self will say”

Virgil looked towards the screen, at least Logan apologised, but what did that say about their relationship if he knew that he would blame Virgil?

**[Logan and Patton] AHA!**

**[Logan] You deduced it too?**

**[Patton] No! I found a dollar in my pocket! Oh, it was in my cardigan since my character was first introduced, isn’t that something? Oh, my goodness!**

Roman looked to Patton, “is that the dollar that I lent to you years ago?”

Patton frowned, “Is it?”

**[Logan] Anxiety!**

***A wild Anxiety appears***

**[Virgil] Um… Rude much? I was just touching up my eyeshadow…**

**[Logan] You actually look in a mirror to put that on?**

**[Virgil] Did you look in a mirror when you put THAT on?**

Roman laughed, “Do you need some ice for that burn Lo?”

Logan frowned, “Why would I need ice?”

Patton smiled, “Because Virgil just verbally roasted you”

Virgil smiled into his jumper, Logan was funny when he misunderstood references.

**[Logan] Wow.**

**[Thomas] Geez.**

**[Virgil] Can I help you?**

**[Patton] Yeah, do you have any quarters?**

**[Logan] I have grounds to suspect that you are the cause of Thomas’s procrastination**

**[Thomas] -distracted chuckle-**

**[Virgil] Not that I’m disagreeing with you, but what are these grounds?**

**[Logan] Thomas has related to me that he is ANXIOUS**

***Anxiety is not impressed***

Roman whistled, “look at that resting bitch face, you have to give lessons Virgil, you’ve made it into an art!”

**[Logan] about how his video will turn out so, rather than start it, he is avoiding it. It’s you Anxiety, isn’t it? You’re the one causing him to worry about those things!**

**[Virgil] Avoiding things is my specialty… I’m the one who earned him his Temple Run record of 2012.**

**[Patton] Ah, memories.**

**[Virgil] Can’t be a bad video if you never make one.**

Logan reached over for Virgil’s hand, “Do you think these videos will be bad?”

Virgil looked down, “I just worry that if a video doesn’t do what Thomas wants, then he might lose his drive for making them, and he might stop”

Logan frowned, he needed to work out plans for Thomas so Virgil didn’t feel so anxious about these things, he has enough on his plate without worrying about views and likes.

**[Thomas] Okay, so, is there anything that can be done?**

**[Logan] I would say the first thing to do is to trust yourself that you have what it takes to do the project well.**

**[Patton] Whatever comes, you have to allow yourself to make mistakes. Not everything can be perfect. It’s all a growing process.**

**[Virgil] And when in doubt, remember that everything we do is all pointless anyway.**

Patton frowned, Virgil needed some cheering up, he’s so gloomy sometimes, and as his partner, it was Patton’s job to make him happy.

**[Thomas] Bleak. But I appreciate you trying to contribute.**

**[Virgil] You’re not welcome.**

**[Logan] Well, case closed.**

**[Patton] Brilliant.**

**[Logan] Elementary, my dear-Daddy…no...**

Virgil and Roman simultaneously raised an eyebrow, what did those two do in their spare time?

**[Thomas] Well, actually, I don’t know, I mean… I’m sure there’s nothing for me to be scared of bit I don’t know, I’m still not feeling it…**

**[Patton] -GASP-**

**[Thomas] Maybe you know, I can come back to this later.**

**[Logan] Thomas are you implying that LOGIC was not sound?! Anxiety’s the antagonist.**

**[Virgil] I’m not ALWAYS the bad guy…**

The others nodded with that, no they know him it is blatantly obvious Virgil was never at fault, they wondered how much they had blamed on him, just for the use of a scapegoat.

**[Patton] Aw… Of course, you’re not, big guy!**

**[Logan] Of course! That would have been too obvious. There must be something else…**

**[Virgil] Other than me?**

Virgil wondered who would be blamed next, it would probably be Princy, aside from himself he was the one Logan got into the most arguments with.

**[Logan] Think, ponder, deliberate!**

**[Thomas] -blank stare- - Doesn’t know what a haircut is- -hasn’t done laundry- - Vacant expression- -Bad posture- -Probably thinking about the ice-cream in the freezer-**

**[Logan] Of course!**

**[Patton] What is it?!**

**[Logan] What do you need to do a video?**

**[Patton] A camera!**

**[Logan] Correct but think more generally. What starts you down the path on any big job?**

**[Patton] A big job application!**

**[Logan] Why do I even try?!**

**[Virgil] Can I take a stab?**

**[Logan]WHO GAVE HIM A KNIEF!?**

Patton jumped, what would Logan assume he had a knife? And why would Virgil ask to have a stab?!

**[Virgil] An idea. He needs an idea**

**[Logan] Oh. Yes.**

**[Thomas] Hhm.**

**[Virgil] And in order to do that, he needs to be creative. You’re looking for his fanciful side.**

**[Roman] You called?**

**[Virgil] I did not.**

Patton smiled, Roman was so intuned towards Virgil, if one of them mentioned the other, they were usually not that far from them, it was always so funny to see there reactions when the one they were speaking about was right behind them.

**[Logan] Princey, you are in charge of bringing Thomas inspiration. What happened?**

**[Roman] I’m sorry, what is happening here?**

**[Patton] Logic and I are playing dress-up; Anxiety’s making us question our existence! And I found a dollar!**

**[Roman] That dollar you borrowed from me 8 years ago?**

**[Patton] Oh, yeah.**

**[Roman] Thanks, you news-y hipster theatre geek-Mark from Rent.**

Patton cocked his head, what?

**[Logan] And Thomas has not gotten started with his video yet and I have reason to believe YOU are the cause of our conundrum!**

**[Roman] Look, I’m out there, living the fanciful dream, okay? He couldn’t be struggling because of me. Why not Sunshine over here?**

**[Virgil] They already ruled me out, Sir Sing-A-Lot.**

Roman and Virgil smiled at their screen-selves, they loved bartering with each other.

**[Roman] Ha! I like that nickname, and I’m gonna use it now!**

**[Thomas] I mean, basic ideas are one thing, but a good idea is what I struggle with.**

**[Roman] Well if it’s not a perfect idea, it’s not good enough. You don’t want to put out anything but your best.**

**[Logan] Ah! I think I see a spider behind you! No?**

**[Roman] What?**

**[Logan] Okay, maybe not. It was a shadow. But see there, that’s what first drafts are for. It’s better to start, get it done, and improve it afterward. If you sit around waiting for inspiration to strike, consistency is unattainable.**

**[Thomas] Oh, man. I do do that.**

**[Patton] -giggle- Doodoo**

**[Roman] Well, I suppose you’re right. I shouldn’t be so picky.**

**[Thomas] Yeah, that has put me in some bad last-minute situations before.**

**[Roman] My bad.**

Virgil smirked, Princy was cute when bashful.

**[Thomas] Okay, so I know I just need to get started with an idea but how do I get there? I still feel like putting this whole thing off.**

**[Logan] Well then, that means there’s more to this than just Princey… He’s just a pawn.**

**[Roman] I am a knight, thank you very much.**

That caused Roman to hug Virgil tighter, he worked hard for his title and he didn’t like it when others put his for a lesser one.

**[Thomas] it’s not like this is some big conspiracy. Why do I feel so unmotivated?**

**[Logan] -sigh-**

**[Thomas] It’s like my heart’s not in it…**

**[Logan] Oh no…**

**[Patton] What?**

**[Logan] How could you do it? I trusted you…**

**[Patton] Way?**

**[Thomas] What is going on?**

**[Virgil] Something good.**

Roman and Virgil harmonised, “Plot twist¬”

**[Logan] Thomas said it himself. His heart’s not in it. Your basically his heart.**

**[Patton] HUH?!**

**[Roman] Ooh, I like dramatic twists!**

**[Logan] Without you, Thomas lacks the passion to get creative and start this project!**

**[Thomas] Oh, wow!**

**[Patton] I don’t mean to Thomas! I-I wanna be into it!**

**[Thomas] Well, oaky if he’s the culprit and you don’t wanna be, what can we do?**

**[Logan] I don’t know! Why do you feel like you’re lacking passion?**

**[Patton] I don’t know!**

**[Logan] -sigh- feelings. The bane of my existence.**

Virgil looked over, smirked, then pulled Logan closer into Romans lap, “Oh really Logan, are you so sure about that?”

Logan blushed and sputtered at that, but settled into Roman’s side, snuggling without complaint.

**[Roman] Is it because I have a dollar and you don’t?**

**[Patton] it’s just that when I think about “making a video”, it’s just this weird, mushy vision.**

**[Thomas] Well that’s not… good.**

**[Patton] It’s almost like the whole vision isn’t there to begin with.**

**[Logan] Well, yes, we established that in order to have a vision for a video, we need to encourage creativity and come up with a basic idea.**

**[Patton] NO! I mean the whole vision of the creating process!**

**[Logan] What?**

**[Patton] This whole time, we’ve been trying to get at the root of what causes procrastination. I think this could all really be helped by…**

**[Thomas] …making a plan to AVOID procrastination.**

**[Roman] Well, who should’ve done that?**

**[Logan] Me. Wait.**

Logan groaned, of course this was how the episode would end, it would be all his fault, just because he didn’t make a plan and then he blamed everyone else for his mistakes, he was such a failure as a partner.

**[Roman] This is a bigger ending twist than the Oscars.**

**[Thomas] Stop you’re dating this video. Don’t do that.**

**[Logan] But I, I’ve been helping figure this out, I’m the cause of this. But I’m also the solution to a problem I have caused and will inevitably resolve. Am I in a paradoxical loop where I endlessly generate a problem and try to solve it like a snake devouring its own tail in order to satiate its hunger?!?!**

Virgil looked over to Logan in a panic, that was how he got when he was bordering on a panic attack, Logan really wasn’t doing okay, he should really lower the anxiety levels, maybe if he stayed in his room more often they wouldn’t be so anxious…

**[Thomas] OKAY, calm down time. It’s a lot simpler than... whatever you’re trying to say.**

**[Virgil] That was dark, even for me.**

Roman and Patton nodded in agreement.

**[Thomas] Yes, maybe I slipped up by not having you, Logic help me plan ahead to avoid this situation. So many times, I finish a project at 4 in the morning. My eyes tires, my brain exhausted, and I’m so proud of myself for doing so, I develop this faulty logic that I can tackle all of my projects like that. But that is such a harmful habit to get into. I could’ve planned ahead, working in intervals, and taking breaks in order to keep my spirits up. I could’ve gone to another more productive location with less distractions like a library. Might’ve helped me brainstorm and get a little more creative. And a proper plan to address a big project would have definitely cut down a lot of the nervousness I feel when starting it.**

**[Virgil] But not completely.**

**[Thomas] Shush. And make a face of agreement like everyone else. But don’t feel bad, we’ll do better next time. And like Morality said, we should be okay with forgiving ourselves because sometimes procrastination and mistakes happen.**

**[Patton] Yeah! All that matters is we put our noodles together and made a beautiful… pasta salad.**

**[Logan] You never suspect yourself… But okay! A plan shall be formulated for the next video, that is certain.**

**[Roman] And look this video made itself!**

**[Virgil] And as usual, you are completely unnecessary.**

**[Roman] HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO SIR SING-A-LONG THAT WAY! See, now I gotta sink out all over again. Rude.**

Virgil laughed, was Roman really going to use that ridiculous nickname.

**[Thomas] I do wanna thank you two for helping me.**

**[Logan] Another case closed! And it’s thanks to a brilliant deduction! From Watson.**

Patton awed and looked towards Logan, smiling at how he had acknowledge his help and played along with the dress-up.

**[Patton] Who?**

**[Logan] Never mind…**

**[Patton] Alright, Logan! That’s funny, I could’ve sworn I had a dollar on me…**

**[Thomas] Why did he call you Logan?**

**[Logan] That is my name.**

**[Thomas] Your name is… Logan?**

**[Logan] Yes. You didn’t think I was just logic, did you?**

Logan froze, “Guys, did we forget to tell Thomas our names?”

They looked at each other, Virgil then smiled.

“Well, it’ll be interesting to see how he finds out won’t it?”

The others smiled along, this would be interesting.

**[Thomas] ...Does that mean the others have names?**

**[Logan] Thomas can you keep it down? I’m trying to make a plan.**

**[Thomas] Okaaay… Well, if you all find yourselves lacking in motivation or procrastinating, I hope you’re able to deduce the reasons behind it and you can use any of the ways we covered to fight against it. Do your best to get ahead and until next time… take it easy guys, gals and non-binary pals. Peace Out!**

***Outro***

**[Roman] Wow, I felt like a side character in today’s video. That will not stand.**

**[Virgil] Who are you calling?**

**[Roman] My agent, but I’ve forgotten my password, so it’s barred.**

**[Virgil] You mean locked?**

**[Roman] Sure, locked.**

**[Logan] SHERLOCCKKKK**

**[Patton] AND WATSONNNN**

**[Virgil] Oh for crying out loooud!**

**[Roman] Make it stoooop!**

Roman turned, “really? You had to dress up again so soon? You couldn’t have waited a few hours?”

Logan and Patton smiled,

The next video starting.


	10. Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides begin the next episode, and some things come to light.  
> Also if everyone remembers the end card, that scene just kills me every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Thomas Sanders or Sander's Sides.  
> In case people have forgotten or are confused, the seating is Patton, Roman, Logan, with Virgil sitting in between Roman’s legs being hugged from all sides.  
> I hope everyone is enjoying this fic, remember that it is my first 'reaction' story so be gentle with reviews.  
> Also sorry it took so long, but you know, real life, work, starting Voltron Legendary defenders and trying to find decent fanfiction about your ships. It takes a lot out of person.  
> Still enjoy.

**[Thomas]: Hey, for today's opener, I'm gonna try to do my best impression of the laughy, cry-ey emoji? Here we go.**

***drumroll as Thomas grunts, presumably in pain/effort***

**[Thomas]: -pop- AAAAAAAAAAA—**

***logo***

The sides laughed, these intros get more and more funny each time.

**[Thomas]: WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY?!**

**Now, it has been a while since the last one, so I thought it was about time for another Q &A!**

The sides perked at that. If these videos were on their future, it means this Q&A may involve them in some way, maybe they help answer questions?

**[Morality]: Aww...**

**[Thomas]: What?**

**[Morality]: I really wanted to do something in this video...**

**[Thomas]: Morality, you were just in the last one. You played Watson.**

**[Morality]: That was forever ago...**

**[Thomas]: Last week?**

Virgil blushed into his collar, Patton looked so adorable when he was pouting, it really wasn’t fair.

A small peak at Roman and Logan confirmed that yes, they were all thinking it.

**[Prince]:** **♪IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII--** **♪ I'm with Pouty McSpecs over here, and I didn't even get featured as much as HE did last time!**

Virgil’s eyes narrowed, Roman had been very exuberant in these episodes, almost like he was worried about being left out or behind.

**[Thomas]: You're my creative side, people still love you! Don't worry.**

**[Prince]: Oh, I don't worry about that.**

**[Logan]: Maybe we can help you with something in order to make up for mistakes one might have made prior?**

And now Logan was showing his more vulnerable side, his need to be of use. Virgil frowned at this, _something is wrong, I know it is_.

**[Thomas]: Nah, Logic. Logan?**

**[Logan]: Correct.**

**[Thomas]: You're good! You made an honest mistake last week. And I'm feeling pretty good this week!**

**[Logan]: Dang. I mean, yaaay.**

**[Thomas]: Okay, how about this? I'll do a Q &A...**

**[Sides]: -groans of annoyance-**

**[Thomas]: ...with you guys!**

This caused the sides to cheer with their counter-parts, they’ve never done this before, but, wait…

Patton was the one who said it, “Where’s Virgil? We can’t have this video without him.”

Roman rubbed Patton’s shoulder, “He’ll pop in soon, you know he won’t be left out of the video, one of us is sure to pull him in”

Virgil smiled at that, he was part of the group.

**[Prince]: HUZZAHHHH!!!**

**[Morality]: YAAAAY!!!**

**[Logan]: Satisfactory.**

**[Thomas]: Okay, I'm sending out the notification to get some questions, using the hashtag "#AskSandersSides". Here we go.**

**[Morality]: I've never been asked questions by your followers before!**

**[Logan & Prince]: Don't screw it up.**

Roman and Logan grimaced at that, “Pat, you know we don’t mean that stuff, right?”

Patton looks over, the two clearly don’t agree with their counter-parts, and even if it did sting, “Of course not, you two are too gentlemanly to ever be mean!”

They smiled and turned back, but Virgil kept that in mind, _would Patton ever say he was uncomfortable or hurt? Would he tell us._

**[Thomas]: Okay! First question goes to...**

**[Prince]: I'm ready go ahead.**

**[Thomas]: ... Logan!**

**[Prince]: Come again?**

**[Logan]: Really?**

Logan smiled, it was nice to receive recognition.

**[Thomas]: What is your favorite book?**

And the smile grew, it was a question he would love to answer.

**[Logan]: Ooh! The Murder of Roger Ackroyd by Agatha Christie.**

**Phenomenal ending. The murderer was--**

**[Thomas]: WHAAAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

**[Logan]: What? I'm providing valuable insight into the novel.**

Virgil looked over, “Haven’t you heard of ‘spoilers’ Lo, what if we wanted to read the book ourselves?”

Logan turned and, with a smirk, “you expect me to believe that our Patton, our Hyperactive, always-on-the-go Patton and our Theatrical must always sing-and-dance Roman who both watch weeks’ worth of Disney movies with as many spoilers as possible would sit and read Agatha Christie and care about the ending being spoiled?”

Virgil smirked at that, he had a point.

**[Thomas]: Let's just move on to the next one...**

**[Prince]: I'm ready!**

**[Logan]: This one for Anxiety!**

**[Prince]: What?!**

**[Anxiety]: Whaaat...?**

Roman smiled, his little emo was so cute when startled.

**[Thomas]: Are you the same for everyone?**

**[Anxiety]: What is happening?**

**[Thomas]: It's a Q &A and we have a question for ya**

**[Anxiety]: Me??**

**[Prince]: Just answer it, so we can move on.**

_Really?! You can’t be nice to him for 3 MINUTES?!!_

**[Anxiety]: No, I'm not the same for everybody. I'm Thomas' anxiety. Everyone's works differently.**

Logan looked towards Virgil; he had seemed almost _scared_. He hoped that wasn’t the case now.

**[Thomas]: Yeah, mine's just a little...heightened.**

**[Anxiety]: Exactly! Can I go?**

**[Thomas]: Nah, stick around.**

**[Anxiety]: You...never want me to stick around...**

Patton leaned over, “Well we certainly want you around more than few seconds Virgil”

Roman and Logan agreed, “Yes Virgil, you are more entertaining in larger timeframes”

**[Prince]: NEXT ONE!**

**[Thomas]: Morality!**

**[Prince]: MOTHER F--**

**[Morality]: --FATHER! NOW YOU!**

**[Logan]: BROTHER! I love word association games.**

Roman groaned into his hands, momentarily removing them from Virgil, why was his on screen self-such acting like a barbaric ass, why wasn’t he more polite to Virgil, _he’s going to hate me soon_.

Virgil shifted, but stilled when Roman’s arms went back around him. Roman smiled at that, this is a second chance, _I can’t blow it_.

**[Thomas]: Morality! What is your favorite dad joke?**

**[Morality]: OOH! A-Ah...Why do flamingos sleep with one leg up?**

**[Logan]: Oh! It's a fascinating tactic. In order to preserve body heat, the--**

**[Morality]: 'Cause if they slept with both legs up, they would fall over!**

***Everyone but Logan laughs***

**[Logan]: But that isn't...the reason...that they--**

**[Morality]: You know how birds fly in a V formation and a lot of times one side is longer than the other? Do you know why that is?**

**[Logan]: Possibly an evolutionary adaptation.**

**[Morality]: 'Cause there are more birds on that side!!**

***Again, everyone except Logan laughs.***

**[Logan]: Get me out of here, please. I need to leave.**

Patton smiled, Logan was so fun to rile up sometimes.

**[Morality]: Aw, what's the matter Logan? Do your socks have holes in them?**

**[Logan]: No they do not!**

**[Morality]: Then how'd ya get your feet in them?! -giggles-**

**[Logan]: -screams-**

The sides all laughed at that, from an observers view even Logan could see how it was funny.

**[Thomas]: Princey!!**

**[Prince]: FINALLY!!!!! Okay, let's do this.**

**[Thomas]: Princey, do you have any fashion tips? Also, do you have a prince or princess that you are in love with?**

Roman smiled, there was no princess, but he did have three princes.

**[Prince]: Aah, all of my fashion advice comes from the best designer I know, Fairy Godmother.**

**Ah, from rags to riches, she's the baddest of--**

***Air horn sound***

**[Prince]: Sorry, that was my phone. AND she sings the whole time! It's a magical experience.**

**[Morality]: Bippity boppity boo-yah! -giggle-**

Patton giggles with the screen.

**[Logan]: That's one of those outbursts we internalize.**

**[Prince]: And as for love, I am currently between princes and princesses.**

**I am on a solo quest to help save...myself, for right now.**

Virgil smirked, “Are you still between princey?”

Roman turned Virgil’s head to face him, “I believe I have found my princes”

Virgil blushed bright red, turned and huddled into his hoddie, that was so cheesy, but it made his heart jump.

**[Thomas]: Good for you, buddy. Alright! Let's try some group questions. First off, how are you feeling right now?**

**[Morality]: GOOOOO--**

**[Thomas]: Answer with only a song title.**

**[Morality]: Oh...**

The sides laughed, and they knew that they would continue during the next few questions.

**[Logan]: Comfortably Numb (by Pink Floyd)**

Romans eyebrow raised, he hadn’t heard that song but the title worried him.

**[Prince]: All I Do Is Win (by DJ Khaled)**

**[Anxiety]: I’m Not Okay, I Promise (by My Chemical Romance)**

That caused some tighter hugging in retaliation.

**[Morality]: I Am The Walrus (by The Beatles)**

**[Prince]: It was "how do you FEEL?"**

**[Morality]: (mumbling) I am the walrus.**

Smiles were coming common on the sides faces.

**[Thomas]: Which pokemon would you be?**

**[Morality]: Togepi!**

**[Logan]: Alakazam.**

**[Anxiety]: Haunter.**

**[Prince]: Jigglypuff!**

**[Thomas]: I would not have pegged you for that one.**

**[Prince]: Their singing was under appreciated too! We would go on to perform the BEST DUETS IN ALL THE LAND!!!**

Logan smiled at that, Roman had a very powerful voice for song, Patton two, he paused. Virgil was also quite the voice when he decided to sing with them.

**[Thomas]: Beautiful. Alright, here's a fun one! If you all had your own YouTube channels, what would their content be?**

**[Logan]: Videos analyzing the themes and pointing out inconsistencies in TV shows, movies and comic books.**

**[Prince]: Epic fail compilations! Of all the horrible deaths my enemies incur after I impale them.**

**[Anxiety]: I would make a bunch of videos about conspiracies and cryptids.**

**[Thomas]: Oh, good! You'll be keeping me up even later.**

**[Anxiety]: It's the one thing I'm good at.**

_Not the one thing._

**[Morality]: My channel would have videos of me playing with goo and mixing paint!**

**[Logan]: Oh! Autonomous sensory meridian response videos!**

**[Morality]: Eh, I'm pretty sure it’s just me playing with goo and paint.**

**[Thomas]: That definitely would entertain some people.**

**[Logan]: Yup.**

These certainly matched their personalities well; it would have been interesting to see how these channels would have gone. Maybe Thomas will let them have their own videos someday, it would bring in more viewers.

**[Thomas]: Okay... who would get what element?**

**[Prince]: Fire!**

**[Morality]: Because of your fiery passion.**

Roman smiled, he was quite passionate.

**[Logan]: Earth.**

**[Morality]: Because you're so grounded.**

Logan nodded, he certainly was more grounded than the other two, except for Virgil.

**[Anxiety]: Hmm, water.**

**[Morality]: Because you're so deep and mysterious!**

Virgil looked down, he wasn’t that mysterious, he just hadn’t shared everything. But he probably didn’t mean it like that, he was probably going about his outfits.

**[Prince]: And you're a wet blanket.**

Roman once again frowned at his future self, _stop screwing things up for him_!

**[Morality]: And I would bend air.**

**[Logan]: Because you're an airhead.**

**[Morality]: Now, I know you intended to hurt my feelings...**

**...but I am just so darn proud of you that you made a DAD JOKE!!!**

**[Logan]: Oh, shhhhh--**

**[Thomas]: Favourite social media?**

**[Morality]: Facebook!**

**[Prince]: Instagram!**

**[Logan]: LinkedIn.**

**[Anxiety]: Tumblr. I also still maintain my MySpace page. It'll bounce back.**

Virgil smirked at the mention of his tumblr account, he wished he could be on it during these episodes, maybe then he wouldn’t have to hear the hatred of the other sides, even if these ones didn’t detest him.

**[Thomas]: Morality, repeat after me: ADULTHOOD.**

**[Morality]: Adulthood.**

**[Thomas]: A. DULT. HOOD.**

**[Morality]: A-DULT-HOOD.**

**[Thomas]: Awesome.**

**[Logan]: Name the process of becoming an adult.**

**[Morality]: Adultery!**

Logan groaned, he couldn’t tell if Patton was joking or being serious.

**[Thomas]: N-No.**

**[Logan]: "Adult"? More like "a dolt."**

**[Morality]: That stings a little bit, but you're on fire today!**

**[Thomas]: What do all the personalities do to relax after a long day?**

**[Prince]: Dramatically serenade myself in the mirror.**

Roman blushed, _while pretending its someone else._

**[Logan]: Puzzles.**

_While Patton is singing next door_.

**[Morality]: Eat a cookie! And when I'm feeling dangerous… (whispers) eat a second cookie.**

Usually cookies that he made with the others.

**[Anxiety]: I usually go and sit on a surface that isn't meant to be sat on. Because when tomorrow comes I will be faced with even more challenges. And I am too overwhelmed to be worrying about what "is" and "is not" a chair.**

All the traits eyes widened, was Virgil really feeling this? How? Why... What could they do…?

**[Thomas]: Anxiety, I WAS feelin' good today, man.**

**[Morality]: ANOTHER!!**

**[Thomas]: Ok! What was-- ...my most embarrassing moment.**

**[Logan]: Nice try, but we will not be disclosing that information.**

**[Prince]: Your honor means everything.**

**[Anxiety]: Ahh, I cause you to think about it too much as it is, so I'll cut you some slack.**

**[Thomas]: Oh...thank you, gu—**

Roman laughed, oh he knew who was going to spill.

**[Morality]: HE PEED HIS PANTS DURING HIS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL CHORUS CONCERT! -snort-**

***various statements of "why would you do that" from everyone***

**[Morality]: (giggly) It's kinda funny when you think about it! I mean...he peed his pants!**

Virgil shifted, it wasn’t funny when you had to worry about how everyone would treat you afterwards or how much teasing could be done towards you.

**[Thomas]: Favorite bands.**

**[Anxiety]: Evanescence.**

**[Logan]: Podcasts.**

**[Prince]: Beyonce! She's royalty.**

**[Morality]: I basically just listen to the campfire fun song from Spongebob on repeat.**

**[Thomas]: Alright, well only one of you named a band...**

**[Anxiety]: -clicks tongue-**

Logan nodded, he did like evanescence, it was good music when he wanted to block out the noise from outside.

**[Thomas]: Anxiety, can you say one nice thing about Princey, Logic, Morality, and Thomas?**

**[Anxiety]: Oh, brother...ok,**

***soft music plays***

**Dad. You make Logic furious. And that is fun to watch...Even though you're a clueless moron the rest of the time.**

**[Morality]: Aw, ok.**

**[Anxiety]: Logic, you understand reality better than the other two, and that is very comforting...But you are still a clueless moron most of the time.**

**[Logan]: How dare you.**

**[Anxiety]: Prince. I gotta say...you do impress me.**

***music stops***

**...By being a clueless moron ALL the time.**

**[Prince]: Well that wasn't remotely nice.**

**[Anxiety]: And Thomas.**

**[Thomas]: Spare me the compliment.**

**[Anxiety]: Cool.**

The sides looked to Virgil, while they expected something like this, they didn’t mind. The Virgil in their arms wasn’t the one on screen, and after his talk about ‘chairs’ they wanted to make sure he was okay more than hear any half-compliments.

**[Thomas]: Logic, Spock or Data and why?**

**[Logan]: Data. Spock is half human, whereas Data is a Soong-type android. No chance for icky, complicated, human emotions. For lack of a better word..."duh".**

**[Thomas]: Well then, let's get a little more interesting. What are all your real names?!**

Patton laughed, “What do you think the chances are of k=him actually finding our names in this episode?”

Logan answered “Probably no one else’s name, but certainly not Virgil’s, I think he will be the last”

Virgil agreed with that; it would take some time for his other self to open up to his partners.

**[Morality]: Oh, like Logic's is Logan?**

**[Thomas]: Yes!**

**[Morality]: Aw, well shucks! You could've asked me sooner! My real name is--**

***Truck sound***

Roman smirked, looks like Logan will be right.

**[Logan]: I'm sorry, that is my text tone.**

**[Morality]: But everyone just calls me dad!**

**[Prince]: And my name is--**

***truck sound***

**[Logan]: I am just gonna put this on silent.**

**[Anxiety]: And I'm...**

**...Not gonna tell you my real name. Because I don't have to.**

Virgil nodded, just like he thought.

**[Thomas]: ...Well that was thoroughly and utterly disappointing!**

**Guess we'll all find out later. -clicks tongue-**

**Next up: Which emoji best describes you all?**

**[Anxiety]: -clicks tongue- (devil emoji)**

**[Logan]: (pop) (robot emoji)**

**[Prince]: hm (star emoji)**

**[Morality]: daaa! (dog emoji)**

**[Thomas]: What is your favorite Disney movie and could you sing something from it?**

Roman let out a little squeal at that, holding Virgil a little tighter.

**[Morality]: WINNIE THE POOH!**

**...Oh yeah.** **♪Winnie the Pooh...** **♪**

**[Anxiety]: Black Cauldron. No songs. It's perfect.**

**[Logan]: My favorite movie is Big Hero 6, and it contained the theme song "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy. I'm not much of a singer, so I shall recite the lyrics like a poem.**

**-clears throat- "They say we are what we are". That's enough of that.**

**[Prince]: I can't choose amongst any of my darling babies!**

**So I am just going to say that they are ALL my favorites and I am going to start singing the entire anthology starting with "Someday My Prince Will Come".**

**-clears throat-** **♪Some...** **♪**

**[Morality]:** **♪BODY ONCE TOLD ME** **♪**

**[Thomas & Morality]: ** **♪The world was gonna roll me!** **♪**

**[Thomas, Morality, Anxiety & Logic]: ** **♪I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed!** **♪**

They all let out a laugh at that, of course it wouldn’t go that way.

**[Prince]: YOU KNOW WHAT? I am done! I'm done here! I am done with all of you!**

**[Logan]: Hmm. Some people cannot handle scrutiny.**

**[Thomas] Logic, what is the biggest mistake you’ve ever made?**

Logan looked curious at this, it wouldn’t be anything big would it?

**[Morality]: OHH, he misused the word "infinitesimal" last week!**

**[Logan]: Shut it!**

**[Morality]: He thought it meant really big but it actually meant really small!**

**[Logan]: That was one time! And how did you know what it meant?!**

**[Morality]: I know big words!**

Patton explained, “I watch a LOT of cartoons, but I also watch game shows, I learned this one from one that involved adults and a giant balloon animal”

The other sides couldn’t tell if he was exaggerating, but they believed every word.

**[Logan]: Welp! Morality corrected me today! Black is white, up is down, and I am going to go revaluate my purpose.**

Patton looked over, “Is it really that bad if I correct you?”

Logan looked startled and hurried in his answer “No. No it’s not bad if you correct me, the other me is just acting theatrical for the sake of entertainment and amusement for the viewers. It has nothing to do with you correcting me”.

Patton nodded, though he worried, _maybe his reaction was over a threat to his intelligence?_

**[Thomas]: Well, we are starting to lose our interviewees.**

**[Anxiety]: I dunno, I'm actually kinda getting into this. Bring it on.**

Roman smiled, it was nice to see Thomas getting along with Virgil, the fact that they were being nicer to him caused relief in Roman’s mind, _maybe our relationship can develop after this_.

**[Thomas]: Alright! "If you had to kiss one of the others, who would you choose?"**

All sides froze.

They hadn’t moved out of the hugging faze; they hadn’t even considered kissing yet.

Worry went into the minds of Roman, Patton and Logan, would this cause their guide to pull away? They didn’t want to scare him with big moves while their relationship was still fresh, Virgil was the trait of Anxiety after all, literally fight or flight; what if he thought it was too fast and pulled away.

**[Anxiety]: Aaaaaand I'm out.**

A small sigh came from Roman, catching Virgil notice. Did the prince want an answer?

**[Thomas]: Aww...ok, well, Morality, looks like the last question is for you!**

**[Morality]: Oh boy! What is it?**

**[Thomas] Do you know how cute you are?**

The others sighed, Patton was very adorable.

**Don't patronize me.**

**I'M JUST KIDDING! AHHHH! THAT'S SO SWEET!**

**[Thomas]: Oh! Well, you...really got me there.**

**[Morality]: Alright, I'm gonna go eat a cookie! I've earned a couple today.**

Logan smirked, “feeling dangerous there Pat”

Patton giggled at the throwback, well, he did feel like a little danger today; Patton eyed the others, maybe just a little…

**[Thomas]: Yeah! I probably will too...**

**Well, I hope this helped you get to know the different facets of my personality a little bit better!**

**They are an eclectic bunch. And hopefully we get to learn a little bit more about them in videos to come!**

**And until next time, take it easy, guys, gals and nonbinary pals. Peace out!**

***new scene***

**Hold up! Before we go to the end card, I wanna let you know I'm still hearing from you all to see where you want me to go in Europe! So if you haven't submitted yet, please go to the link right here, or click the link in the description.**

***end card***

**[Morality]: Aww, there's so much cool stuff they've done for us online, kiddos!**

**[Prince]: Oh yeah?**

**[Morality]: There's some really neato artwork of us all AND some writing as well!**

**Say, what is a "ship"?**

Virgil froze. He knew what it was. He had a tumblr account. He knew what shipping, fanart and fanfics were. Wait… People wrote fanfics and shipped them?! How?

**[Logan]: Seriously, Morality, you don't know what that is? It is a craft designed for water travel.**

**[Anxiety]: Even Prince knew that.**

**[Prince]: Yeah, even I knew that.**

**[Morality]: Oh, ok! It does not look like that, but ok.**

 

Virgil coughed, “Umm… Do you guys actually know what that stuff means or were you kidding?”

Virgil hoped they were joking around to preserve the picture of an ‘innocent’ Patton.

Logan looked over, “I actually don’t know what he was talking about, I assumed the ‘ship’ as in ‘boat’, but clearly that isn’t what he meant, so what did he mean?”

Virgil didn’t want to answer, but with the others looking at him like that, and knowing them they would look it up later it better to prepare them now. _But what if they don’t want that?_

Virgil sighed and shut his eyes; it be easier if he couldn’t see them. “In this context ‘shipping’ means to romantically pair two or more people, objects or creatures in a romantic and often sexual relationship, the drawings would be fanart that fans have draw about characters in different positions, clothing or relationships; and the writing applies to fanfiction, which means someone has written about us or some of us in a situation with each other in a platonic, romantic, sexual or violent and gory way”

  
The other sides were shocked at this revelation, people did things like that. About them?

Obviously, they weren’t completely sheltered in this sense, but that knowledge came from fan made YouTube videos not writings or art. And to think these fans paired the sides together, that had a smile coming to their faces, their fans supported their relationship.

  
Roman looked down though, a revelation coming to mind.

“You said they sometimes write or draw in a _sexual_ manner, does that mean there are works out there about, **_us_**?”

Virgil blushed and nodded his head.

The others were honestly not focusing, and the screen flared, showing that the next episode was preparing itself.

Before it plays though…

“I might have a look at that later then, seems interesting”

Virgil, Patton and Roman looked to Logan who had spoken, He had a smile on his face, and as the screen started playing, he said one last piece

“It would be interesting to see what ‘romantic’ encounters these fans have for us, and if they hold any truth”


	11. Am I original?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides watch another episode, and this time the emotions of Roman are addressed.  
> enjoy.
> 
> read notes at end for future structure of this fic.

**[Thomas]: So a lot of people ask me how I do what I do Well, I don't know, all I can tell you is it all comes from right up here... I have a rat that hides in my hair, and directs my every move just like in the movie Ratatouille**

***logo***

Patton clapped in glee at the movie reference, “Guys, when this is over, we should watch that again”

Roman smiled at that, “Perfect, we shall have a movie marathon!”

**[Thomas]: WHAT IS UP EVERYBODY?! Today, I thought we might try something a little bit new and exciting, I think you're all going to enjoy this, I am going to tell you my life's story, BUT I'm gonna do it through illustrations! And I'm calling it... *pop* "Sketch My Autobiography"**

Logan raised his eyebrow at that, while its good to try new things for Thomas’ vines, trying something like this for him and the other sides might be too different for his viewers.

Virgil twitched, was he really doing this, going off the episodes title he knew that he was going to be a large part in this episode, and it probably wouldn’t be in a positive light.

**[Anxiety]: Please tell me you're joking.**

**[Thomas]: Ugh, what, Anxiety, what do you have to say now?**

Logan again frowned at that, why couldn’t Thomas see that Virgil was just looking out for them, even he had reservations about this change.

**[Anxiety]: That's literally a copy of what is known as a "Draw my Life" you just slapped a different name onto it.**

**[Thomas]: Ohh, I thought it felt familiar. Okay, well I'll j- I'll just call it a Draw my Life**

**[Anxiety]: Boring.**

**[Thomas]: What do you mean "Boring?" Its my life!**

**[Anxiety]: I know what I said.**

Roman was a bit confused at that, “Virgil we have a fairly interesting life, why wouldn’t it be a good idea for the channel?”

Virgil sighed, “Because so many other people do those, they  draw the backgrounds for their graphics, they draw parts of their videos or themselves, I don’t want Thomas to get confused with other people’s styles when he has one that works”

Roman nodded, he could understand that point.

**[Thomas]: -noise of strong disapproval-**

**[Anxiety]: And on top of that, do you reeeally want to make something that's been done before? Do you think that's what THEY want to see?**

**[Thomas]: Well... I don't know...**

**[Anxiety]: I'm gonna go ahead and say no.**

**[Thomas]: Unh, Why are you being like this? You were so chill the last couple of videos...**

**[Anxiety]: Sometimes I just gotta be me...nuh (sounds like mean)**

Virgil could see that the others were curious about his answer, “I mean that out of all of you, I’m the one that has to give Thomas the ‘tough love’ in order for him to get my view or even to listen to my arguments or advice”

They nodded at that; Thomas did have a hard time listening to Virgil.

Logan was also wondering why it was Thomas seemed to expect Virgil to remain in the same patience as the last episodes, Virgil was Anxiety, and anxiety doesn’t remain the same, it changes as life goes on, it grows or calms but it remains, surely Thomas didn’t expect wishes or willpower to make Anxiety complacent, he had a job to do after all.

**[Thomas]: UGHHH... I wanna be mad, but you're right, the idea is not original.**

**[Anxiety]: No.**

**[Thomas]: -makes noise of frustration- What am I gonna do now?**

**[Anxiety]: One option- and I'm just throwing this out there, is to... hide under the covers until the sun goes away.**

Patton frowned at that, his little sunshine shouldn’t have to hide from his problems, he should not have _any_ problems!

Logan was also worried, it wasn’t healthy to avoid your problems, it could cause Anxiety harm.

**[Princey]: Not so fast, my chemically imbalanced romance!**

That caused Virgil to hide his very red face in his hoddie, how could Princey use such embarrassing nicknames?!

Roman smirked at that sight, Logan and Patton smiling as well, Virgil was utterly adorable when flustered.

**[Thomas]: PRINCEY!**

**[Anxiety]: Oh good... Prince Underarms-stink**

**[Thomas]: That is an uncharacteristically schoolyard insult, Anxiety**

**[Princey]: Yeah, that was hardly inventive.**

**[Anxiety]: Creativity is not my department.**

**[Princey]: So Negative Nancy over here struck down the idea I gave you, is that correct?**

**[Thomas]: I think so.**

**[Anxiety]: Chalk one up for me.**

“And how many points are you on now Virgil?”

“5 for me, 3 for Princey, 2 for Logan, 3 for Patton and 3 for Thomas”

“How exactly do you keep score? Is there method behind it?”

“We see who wins the most arguments or has the biggest impact in an episode to Thomas or the audience”

“Huh”

**[Princey]: I'm gonna need you to be REAL quiet right now, because you just earned the number one slot in my dun-zo list today.**

**[Anxiety]: Dun-zo list?**

**[Princey]: We're dun-zo.**

Virgil smirked, and put on a heartbroken voice, “are you breaking up with me princey?

Roman panicked, he knew his future self would ruin things for him and Anxiety!

“No Virgil I swear I am not! I don’t and never will break up with you!”

Virgil blushed and snuggled closer, “Its okay I was only joking, you don’t have to get to wound up”

Roman blushed and coughed at the looks Logan and Patton sent him, they would have acted the same if Virgil sent them that voice, it was like his heart was breaking!

**[Thomas]: -looks at Princey oddly-**

**[Princey]: Okay Thomas, that idea may not have made the grade but, never fear! Your CREATIVITY is here!**

**[Thomas]: You think we can come up with something that's new AND exciting?**

**[Princey]: Of course I can! I've always been here, fighting for you! Your happiness is my mission!**

**Do you trust me?**

**[Thomas]: What?**

**[Princey]: Do you trust me?**

**[Thomas]: I don't know...**

**[Princey]: SEE! Why not? You have kept me in the backseat for the past two Sanders Sides videos and that is criminal! You try to create art, but you shackle your creativity.**

Logan agreed with Roman, it was unfair of Thomas to expect Roman to work so hard, but be shackled by all the regulations Thomas had on him, these could stunt his passion and creativity, which could cause problems for Roman mentally.

**[Thomas]: Oh I don't think that's fair, you were always there playing a role.**

**[Princey]: A ROLE?! I am not some bread roll to hold you over while you wait for your dinner! I am the main course!**

**[Anxiety]: Oy...**

**[Princey]: I ask you this Thomas, allow me the chance to really prove myself, grant me full creative control!**

**[Thomas]: ... You're my creativity. You have all the creative control.**

**[Anxiety]: No, he is talking about full-on "daydream mode", La La Land.**

**[Princey]: Not the time for movie references! But yes, precisely.**

**[Thomas]: Oh. Uhhhh. I don't-**

Logan sighed, even when offering a video on a platter, Thomas would still not give trust to Roman, did Thomas not think his creative side responsible enough or controlled enough?

Roman himself was feeling… down. He didn’t know how to explain it. That Thomas didn’t trust him enough or even give him enough freedom, it _hurt_. It hurt and he didn’t know why but it just made him fell unmotivated and… uncreative.

**[Princey]: If you trust me to handle this, I will be unimpeded, It will be an all-out BRAINSTORMING EXTRAVAGANZA!**

**[Thomas]: Well, if it can get us that idea...**

**[Princey]: (makes claw hands) Brainstormmm.**

**[Thomas]: All right, let's do it.**

**[Princey]: YEEEESSSS!**

**[Anxiety]: Oh, come on!**

**[Princey]: First, we're gonna need all the players, so... LOGIC! *hmph* MORALITY! *fwooh* Now we're ready.**

**[Logan]: I'm confused.**

Patton smiled, Roman just wanted their praise and approval for his ideas, he was a very sensitive trait after all, its not often adults like Thomas have such creativity.

**[Thomas]: Let me bring you up to speed, I gave Princey a little bit more creative control so that we can drum up a good idea for the video.**

**[Logan]: Wait- that means this is "daydream mode"!? Why am I here? I play no part in this.**

**[Princey]: Sucks, does it not?**

**[Morality]: Well I'm just glad that when you called me, I had my pants on.**

***looks down*...No I don't.**

The sides, bare Patton, blushed, even before they were together, it was flustering to see anyone else in a form of undress, and know that they were together, it was even more so.

**[Thomas]: Uh-oh**

**[Princey]: OH- I'm so sorry.**

**[Morality]: I'll be right back.**

**[Princey]: Since I'm calling the shots, I need you and Morality and even "Jason Toddler" over there, to assist me.**

Virgil frowned, “Why am I Jason?”

Roman was only too happy to explain, “Patton is Oracle because of his passion for family and her passion for her father, Logan is Damian because he is the most analytical and I always thought the most smart, I am Nightwing because of my amazing athletic abilities, and you Jason because of your durability, your persistence and your willingness to use any action to get your point across”

All sides blushed at that, Roman really thought that about them?

**[Anxiety]: I don't agree to this.**

**[Princey]: Too bad. Alright, LET US-**

**[Morality]: Got my pants!**

**[Princey]: -BEGIN!**

**Now, the video could use a little change of pace, maybe a different format, what's hot with the kids these days?**

**[Morality]: KNIVES!**

**[Thomas]: ... What?**

**[Morality]: They use hot knives! To cut things.**

**[Princey]: Oh- What?**

**[Thomas]: Oh, my, wow.**

**[Morality]: Yeah, the stuff is on fire, and the knife is GLOWING RED**

**[Princey]: I'm glad you brought up something that has already been done, because THAT is a good example... of a horrible suggestion.**

Logan sighed, “What is it with the use of knife terminology, fir Virgil ‘taking a stab’ and now Patton, who’s next?!”

Patton smiled, “Don’t feel so bad Lo, its just a saying”

**[Morality]: Oh...**

**[Princey]: We are going for "pure originality"**

**[Logan]: Um, do you understand how rare that is?**

**[Princey]: Shhhhhhhhhh**

**[Thomas]: Shhhhh**

**[Princey]: But maybe we don't need to know what's popular with the kids these days.**

**(Logan: yes you do)**

**[Princey] Maybe, THAT'S all part of the fun! Perhaps, we can be sat down, and introduced to these new and zany crazes and the viewers would get to see our first responses upon seeing them!**

Roman frowned, his future self seemed to be grasping at straws, why couldn’t they just continue with what they already had? It worked and each new video counted as original.

***new scene* (studio similar to kids react)**

**[Morality]: What is going on here?**

**[Logan]: They appear to be transferring yogurt from one person's mouth to the other, via straw.**

**[Princey]: OH! I've heard of this before! It's called "yogurt-ing" -laughs- I've actually tried this myself.**

**[Anxiety]: Is this why Princey spit yogurt at me yesterday?**

Virgil glared up at Roman, “If you spit on me again you are sitting in the armchair and not getting hugs for another video”

Roman shuddered and held the others closer, he didn’t want to be away from their warmth.

***end scene* (back to Thomas’ living room)**

**[Morality]: Wait a second! That's Kids React!**

**[Thomas]: Yep. That was definitely Kids React from the Fine Bros channel. I was in a few of their videos!**

**[Logan]: Not to mention the countless other reaction channels and the fact that Thomas has already done several reaction videos himself.**

**[Princey]: Are you serious?**

**[Logan]: I'm always serious. Clearly. I wear a necktie.**

**[Morality]: Serious people wear neckties.**

One of the sides smirked, _people also do other things with neck ties_.

**[Thomas]: Okay, well I think you're onto something with the changing format. I DID like that.**

**[Anxiety]: Don't encourage him.**

**[Princey]: NO. DO encourage me! I am heading this all up. Right now, I wear the pants in this household.**

Patton tilted his head confused, “If Romans the head of the house than what part do we play?”

Roman opened his mouth to answer but closed it again, obviously they weren’t ‘husband and wife’ or even ‘husband and husband’, there were four in the relationship after all.

Logan spoke, “Okay rationally we all need some form of name, some examples of names that aren’t gender or placement specific could be companion, mate, partner, spouse, better half, consort or cohort if you wanted”

The others just stared in shock, they didn’t realise there were so many different variations for a romantic partner.

**[Morality]: Oh you do? I didn't know that.**

**[Logan]: No, no, no, no, don't-**

**[Thomas]: It's an expression.**

**[Princey]: Okay, so the viewers like it when you talk to the different aspects of your personality. BUT... What if those aspects got to talk directly to the viewer about what they're really thinking?**

Roman groaned at that. His future self was going to be a complete moron this episode, and he wasn’t showing any real creative thinking, if they were going to do that, they should at least use a different template or show our real thoughts over our heads like subtitles in anime, this was just pathetic.

**[Thomas]: Hm...**

**[Morality]: Oooohh!**

**[Princey] Anytime one of us needed to talk directly to the viewer, it would cut to us, in a separate confessional. And it could be done in sort of a quirky, off the cuff, let me just make up a word right now, mockumentary fashion.**

**[Logan]: T-That's...**

**[Anxiety]: The Office.**

**[Thomas]: That's The Office.**

**[Morality]: And Parks And Recreation. And Modern Family. And the British version of The Office.**

Patton piped up, “and come dine with me!”

“Thank you Patton we get it”

***office style cut away***

**[Princey]: I knew it was already a thing. I love The Office. And I love Parks and Rec. I referenced to it earlier with the whole Dun-zo list thing. But come on! I am trying here! I think sometimes people are really mean to the hot, popular persona. Especially Anxiety. He is being a real-**

Virgil could practically hear Romans pain at those words, so he pushed himself into the hug a bot more, he could feel Princey and Logan’s stress over these episodes, and their anxiety. It was worrying, maybe his influence was stronger because they were together?

**[Thomas]: Are you really doing a cutaway right now?**

***end cut away***

**[Princey]: I'm sorry, I just had to try it out.**

**[Thomas]: It's fine, we're just on a time limit.**

**[Anxiety]: What were you saying over there?**

**[Princey]: Nothing!**

**[Logan]: Alright, well. Do you have an original idea yet? Since that was what you were so keen on.**

Logan blushed at the look future Virgil gave his screen self.

**[Princey]: I'm getting to it, Logan!**

**[Logan]: This is what we get for making him the leader.**

**[Princey]: What is with your attitude?**

**[Logan]: I am simply positing that if you sanction some input from the rest of us-**

**[Princey]: No! I am in charge! This is Daydream mode!**

**[Morality]: Come on now, Slugger. No need for fighting.**

**[Princey]: Wait. That's it. FIGHTING!**

Logan pondered that, “Well, the I know I enjoy it when you and Virgil have your little debates over Disney and things, perhaps we could use that a reference, or perhaps we could do verbal debates?”

Virgil laughed, “I think he means actual fighting Lo”

Roman frowned, “Well then I am certainly in need of a holiday if that is my idea”

**[Thomas]: Wha- I- We all know I am not a fighter.**

**[Morality]: You're a lover.**

**[Thomas]: S-Sure.**

**[Morality]: He doesn't make hate, he makes LOVE!**

**[Thomas]: Okay, um...**

**[Princey]: I'm not saying that we fight physically. Although we certainly would win.**

**[Anxiety]: Ugh.**

**[Princey] I'm proposing that we fight VERBALLY!**

“Oh, looks like Logan was right”

**[Thomas]: How is that better?**

**[Morality]: That also sounds not good.**

**[Princey]: Oh I'm talking about lyrical dueling.**

“You do know there are already channels that do that right? I mean maybe if we chose a different topic it could be original?”

**[Morality]: Oh, like in 8 Mile!**

**[Princey]: Yes!**

**[Anxiety]: How do you know about 8 Mile?**

**[Princey]: Logic! How about it?**

**[Logan]: Well...**

**[Princey]: Too bad! You're doing it.**

Roman and Logan both started, “Wait, are we actually going to…”

***Muffled shouting***

***music starts***

Virgil snorted, “apparently you are”

**[Joan]: Aggressive bouts of beat poetry!! Logan vs Princey!! GO!**

**[Princey]: _Ladies, Lords, and Non-Binary Royalty_**

**_Watch me as I beat this geek_ **

**_And do it joyously!_ **

**_I'll vanquish any villain with the gall to try to toy with me_ **

Patton laughed, “Virgil looks so cute!!! It’s like he’s saying, ‘you know that’s not true’ with his eyes!!!”

Roman blushed, Virgil was adorable when he let down his walls.

**_Ask the Dragon-Witch_ **

**_She knows the drill_ **

**_You're screwed ROYALLY!_ **

**[Logan]: _Stricken with clairvoyancy_**

**_Events occurred as I'd foreseen_ **

**_Your verse was weak_ **

**_Your rapping stinks_ **

**_Flamboyantly_ **

**_Employing these_ **

Logan blushed at how raptured Patton looked, it was like he was the season finally that ended on a cliff-hanger.

**_Trisyllabic rhymes_ **

**_PSSH! I can match that easily_ **

Virgil had the same look as his future self, what the hell was going on here, Logan was supposed to be the serious one? Although, with his comment from the last episode, it seems he isn’t as ‘restrained’ as they pictured him.

**_I'll beat you every time_ **

**_So you do not want beef with me, Princey!_ **

**_I drown out lesser emcees when I flow_ **

**_There's no avoiding me_ **

Roman flushed when on screen Virgil looked at his future self, why did the side produce such a large reaction from him!? Oh, wait. It’s because he is to damn cute.

**_Under pressure, I rise up--_ **

**_Holler at your buoyancy!_ **

**_(Morality: Woo!)_ **

Roman pouted, “Patton, Virgil… why are you both cheering for Logan? Why not both of us?”

Virgil smirked, “Because you started it and Logan is finishing it”

Logan blushed, his appreciation for poetry seemed to come in handy, especially since the others seemed to be impressed… maybe he do this more often?

**_Diadems are worn on Capita_ **

**_I had this battle on lock like Attica!_ **

**_You're through, go home Princey_ **

**_Pack it up_ **

**_I claimed to be the better bard_ **

**_And I backed it up_ **

***end music***

**[Thomas]: Wow.**

The sides were gobsmacked, who knew Logan was such a lyricist.

**[Princey]: Wher-where did that come from?**

**[Logan]: I have an appreciation for poetry.**

**[Morality]: Ahhhhh!**

**[Anxiety]: Well it would be an opportunity missed not to acknowledge that there is an actual rapper named Logic and that was surprising.**

**[Thomas]: Yeah...**

**[Anxiety]: But, that was clearly just a copy of Epic Rap Battles of History.**

**[Logan]: Yes, I was going to point that out. But I didn't want to miss this opportunity.**

**[Morality]: Gee, Teach you really SCHOOLED him**

**[Logan]: And you're next, I have just decided.**

Patton squealed and grabbed Logan’s arm across Virgil, “I can’t wait!”

**[Princey]: Ugh! You're right, it's been done!**

**[Morality]: Oh come on. I mean, you lost but that was still fun to watch!**

**[Anxiety]: If it's not original, haven't we all lost?**

**[Thomas]: Play nice.**

**[Logan]: It's not original, that's a fact. There is already a channel dedicated to exclusively creating battle rap content.**

**[Princey]: Alright, do you have a better idea?**

**[Logan]: Well- *changes into Sherlock outfit***

Roman smiled, it was nice to see Logan let go occasionally, he was so pent up all the time.

**[Princey]: Nope! You already did that in the motivation video! And that is based on Sherlock!**

**[Logan]: *changes back* Darn.**

**[Princey]: See? It's not so easy, you commoners.**

**[Morality]: Okay, well maybe we can go off what is fun for you, Thomas. What do you enjoy doing?**

**[Thomas]: I mean, video games.**

**[Princey]: Video games? Of course. It's so simple. I can't believe I haven't thought of it before. You can just, record yourself playing video games and making silly commentary like so:**

***new scene* (gameplay with Morality’s facecam in the corner)**

**[Morality]: Alright, kids! Welcome back. In today's video I'll be taking on a little silly game involving a... goat? -giggles- Who comes up with this stuff? Oh... Wow, I am ba-a-a-a-d at this game. That was a sheep.**

***end scene***

**[Thomas]: Stop.**

**[Morality]: Aww...**

**[Princey]: Oh don't tell me...**

**[Thomas]: Yeah it's kind of a thing too.**

**[Anxiety]: Let's plays. Some of the most popular Youtubers do let's plays.**

Virgil nodded, ‘Let’s plays’ were very popular, he watched a few himself. Although if they wanted an original spin they could play more obscure games or genre’s, Logan might enjoy some of the more interactive graphic novel games.

**[Morality]: Well then maybe we should join in the fun!**

**[Princey]: No! It has to be original!**

**[Anxiety]: You tried, you failed, let's go to sleep.**

**[Thomas]: It's 2 p.m.**

**[Princey]: NO! Okay. You like pizza so we could be a group of a crime fighting pizza lovers.**

**[Morality]: I do like pizza!**

**[Princey]: Huh? Huh?**

**[Thomas]: Pretty sure that is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**

**[Anxiety]: I hate this.**

**[Logan]: Accurate.**

**[Morality]: Booyakasha.**

Virgil frowned, “Roman, is this a onetime thing for the future or are you often having episodes like this?”

A small voice replied, “Only a few times, and it’s when I’m not needed so it’s okay, I don’t affect anyone, and the job gets done”

Logan and Patton frowned at that, Virgil also, but he wondered if his trait caused such anxiety in Princey, _okay I really need to spend more time in my room._

**[Princey]: Ugh! And you're all in character for it too. Okay. How about music that we could lip-sync to?**

**[Thomas]: No!**

**[Anxiety]: That was a Musical.ly and I'm so upset that I know that.**

**[Morality]: I am downloading that app, right now.**

**[Princey]: Fine! How about six second looping vine-oh no.**

**[All]: Oooh...**

**[Logan]: Too soon.**

**[Anxiety]: Princey, you are done. Give it up.**

**[Princey]: Quiet, you...Jerky-McJerk...face. Argh I'm too busy brainstorming to think of a harmful nickname.**

Virgil flinched; he didn’t realise that Princey actually tried to be harmful with his names.

**[Thomas]: Princey, calm down.**

**[Princey]: No! If I can't think of an original idea, what would you think of me? I can't...**

**let you down.**

Patton spoke, “Roman, you could never let us down, we love all your efforts, and all of your ideas, you are perfect understand?”

Roman snuggled into the sofa, he pulled Virgil closer, it was nice being able to hold him close like this, all his worries seemed to fly away.

**[Thomas]: Princey, you could never let me down.**

**[Princey]: No?**

**[Anxiety]: No?**

**[Thomas]: No! Those ideas may not have been original, but I had fun watching you all do them.**

**[Morality]: That's what I was trying to say. You shouldn't stress over originality, just think of it as doing what you want to do in your own unique way.**

**[Thomas]: Yeah, I mean, If I try to be totally original, each and every video, I'm gonna drive myself up the wall.**

**[Anxiety]: But if it's not original, it's a copy.**

**[Thomas]: An imperfect copy. And the imperfections are what would make the content unique. We can learn and be inspired by others to create our own content.**

**[Logan]: Very much like how you're harkening back to Mark Earls' speech on originality right now.**

**[Thomas]: Astute.**

**[Morality]: Just remember, it's okay to be inspired by others. It's just not okay to plagiarize.**

**[Logan]: It's like W.H. Davenport Adams said that "Great poets imitate and improve, whereas small ones steal and spoil."**

**[Anxiety]: Oh so you're on board with them now?**

Logan frowned, why did every episode seem to put Virgil as the odd man out and as the villain?

**[Logan]: Well I've always had my doubts on creating something entirely original. But, I'm no defeatist.**

Logan frowned at the pain of Virgil’s face, why did their future selves have to hurt the side so much? Why couldn’t they just love him as they do?

**[Logan] So Princey, it's true, you can't make an exact replica. But, you know, if you wanted to evolve an idea or put your own spin on something, that's alright.**

**[Princey]: Thanks, everyone. Well, almost everyone.**

**[Thomas]: I just have to stop doubting myself so much.**

**[Logan]: You got this, buddy!**

**[Morality]: Yeah!**

**[Logan]: Or you don't. It could go one of two ways.**

**[Morality]: Yeah...**

**[Princey]: Thank you. I suppose.**

**[Thomas]: You do have this.**

**[Princey]: Um.**

**[Thomas]: What's wrong, buddy?**

**[Princey]: It's just... I only ever pushed you toward your dreams, Thomas. And I never said a bad word about you. Why don't you want to listen to me more? This whole thing could've been avoided if you did.**

Virgil looked up, he and Princey were on opposite ends of the spectrum, while he had to berate Thomas to get his point across, Roman had to be positive and subservient all while not having a guarantee of being listened to; and while Virgil was ostracised for his contribution, Roman felt like he was excluded as well? Why didn’t he realise this sooner?

**[Thomas]: Oh, Princey... I-**

**[Princey]: Roman.**

**[Thomas]: Roman?**

**[Roman]: That's my proper name.**

**[Thomas]: Oh!**

**[Roman]: It felt weird, you calling me Princey when it's serious talk time.**

Patton smiled, now it was his and Virgil’s terns.

**[Thomas]: Oh, well, Roman, you are so important to me. I genuinely don't know what I would do without you. You have gotten me through some of my roughest days. But I need the other guys too. If I only ever listened to my most wonderful, romantic, fanciful thoughts... I'd be setting myself up for heartbreak.**

That again hit Virgil, Roman was always feeling heartbreak? No, just sometimes. He remembered Roman’s face when he apologised and asked him to date them, but he didn’t realise that Roman had been holding back heartbreak… that was a painful as his attacks.

**[Roman]: Alright, Thomas. I understand. I guess.**

**[Thomas]: But like I said, I will make an effort to listen to you more. That Draw My Life was a good idea I may still do it. Come on.**

**[Roman]: I guess I'll see you when you need me.**

**[Thomas]: Hey, Roman?**

**[Roman]: Yes?**

**[Thomas]: You're my hero. And I hope that you all continue to be inspired by this wonderful world to create your own amazing pieces of art. If you're creating with your own honest voice, then that's all the originality you need. Until next time,Take it easy guys, gals and non-binary pals.**

**PEACE OUT!**

***end card***

**[Roman]: Well, there is one thing I think we can all be thankful for, you guys.**

**[Logan]: Oh yeah? What is that?**

**[Roman]: You can't get anymore unique than all of us.**

**[Morality]: That's right, Roman.**

***cutaway office style***

**I didn't wanna admit I was a bit confused by that. He's such a big Disney fan, I would've thought he'd see how similar we are to the concept of Inside Out-**

***end cutaway***

**[Roman]: WHAT!?**

**Oh my-**

**[Morality]: You think he heard me?**

**[Roman]: MY LIFE IS A LIE!**

The sides laughed at the dramatics; it was good to end on a high note.

 

Logan had to address the episode though, but Virgil beat him too it.

Virgil turned in Roman’s lap, he was now facing him.

“Princey, do you really fell that way? Left out and unappreciated for your hard work?”

Roman sighed, “It’s just that, I can only ever be the supportive side, I have to push Thomas constantly towards his dreams and hopes otherwise who knows what he will regret later, I want him to experience everything, because some of those moments were once-in-a-lifetime moments, a blue moon, and he just… he just won’t listen sometimes and I feel like I am basically unimportant”

Romans eyes were letting out a few tears by now, Logan and Patton were staring in shock, their positive, bright and romantic side was feeling all this pain? And they hadn’t noticed? What else hadn’t they noticed?

Virgil sighed, and pulled himself closer to Roman, so that his arms wrapped around his neck, looking him in the eyes, he spoke softly “Listen Princey, I can’t tell you to not feel this way, I can’t tell you the feeling goes away, I can’t even give advice on what to do with your emotions. But I can tell you that you have us, you have me, Logan and Patton now, if you love us, then whenever you feel this way, come and be with us, let us have the power to reassure you that we are here for you, please”

Patton and Logan clung to Roman with all their strength, they wanted to protect him just like he protects them.

Roman smiled, “Okay. I’ll, I’ll come see you when I need to, I promise”

Virgil smiled and let himself be pulled back into his place in Roman’s arms, but this time they were curled together with Virgil between Logan and Roman between Patton.

“We can’t have you not getting hugs as well Roman”

He smiled, as the next episode flickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted everyone to know that I now have a definite structure for this fanfic.  
> I will split this into two parts, the first is that I will do all episode up to 'Accepting Anxiety', then I will bring them back for SOME of the other future episodes. I have done this because it is a continous channel and I don't want this fic to be forever in the 'work in progress' line, also because I write the chapters I like and I have other long fics I want to do, but dare not start until this is over.  
> Thank you for reading this, have a nice day.


	12. My negative thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so long here we are, the debate episode, also known as the Anological episode.  
> Sorry for the wait, but life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own or make profit off Thomas Sanders, Sanders Sides or this fanfiction. It is purely for the entertainment of the public.

**[Thomas]: My name is Thomas Sanders and for my first trick, I will do my impression of a Youtube vlog intro!**

***inhales* Brezur zur ze. No, that's not right.**

**Be-**

***logo***

**-zzzz**

Giggles could be heard from all sides.

**Thank you. Thank you. What is up everybody? So, relatable moment time.**

**If you've ever acted, or wanted to act, or watched High School Musical, you know that in order to be a part of a show you must first partake *short inhale* in the dreaded audition process.**

Roman winced, he could tell where this was going to go, another episode of Roman’s mistakes and failure’s, all in front of the other sides. They wouldn’t laugh at him, but they would think he was even more of a loser than he was, thanks to the previous episodes.

**And earlier today, I subjected myself to get another one of those horrible judge fests. I tried to play it off, I tried to pretend like it's old hat, to go up on stage announce my name, sing 16 bars and be done with it, but it can never be that easy CAN IT?**

**In this most recent audition... uh... I don't know it was rough.**

***inhales***

**Mistakes were made. I don't even know if I want to think about it.**

***Thomas stares into nothingness***

**You know what? Yes, I do. Logic!**

Logan frowned, _why would Thomas want him over Roman or Patton in a moment of doubt or emotional crisis_?

**[Siri from Logan’s phone]: "El principe es stupido."**

This caused the sides to sit straight.

Patton gasped, “Logan why are you insulting Roman in Spanish?”

Logan flushed from the stares from the other sides, “I am either learning Spanish, learning a phrase in Spanish, or am doing something that was recommended. Roman this doesn’t upset you does it?”

Roman snorted, it wasn’t really insulting, after all he made comments in Spanish sometimes, but still “No because now you have to learn all of Spanish, so I have someone else to speak with”

“But you speak to us just fine?”

“Yes, but its more dramatic to have arguments in another language, plus its good mental exercise!”

And if it impressive Logan that he knows another language then even better.

**[Logan]: "El principe es stupido."**

**[Thomas]:Oh, I'm sorry.**

**[Logan]: You know you should really give us fair warning before pulling us into one of these vlogs, Thomas.**

Patton agreed, it was a bit inconvenient when Thomas called them with no warning, once he wasn’t even wearing pants!

**[Thomas]:Are you learning Spanish?**

**[Logan]: Not really. I am trying to learn a particular phrase in a multitude of languages—and you know it doesn't really matter—**

Virgil snorted, shame on Logan for trying to insult in other languages, everyone knows you don’t use names.

**What can I do for you, Thomas?**

**[Thomas]: Okay, so I just recently had an audition—**

**[Logan]: Oh yes, for one of those stage productions for a professional make-believe.**

**[Thomas]: Yes.**

**And the audition is over,**

**[Logan]: It would seem so.**

**[Thomas]: I either get the part or I don't.**

**[Logan]: Yes, that's how it works, is this new information for you? or...**

**[Thomas] I just want to know. Objectively, how did I do?**

Logan clicked his tongue, “Why would Thomas be asking me? Did something happen to Patton or Roman?”

Roman nodded, while Logan was brilliant for an objective view, in the case of a failed audition it was recommended to have Patton for support, he gave the best hugs and was willing to listen when he just wanted to complain.

**[Anxiety]: You screwed up.**

**[Thomas]: Ah! Anxiety!**

**[Anxiety]: Anxiety what are you doing here? Yes? This is exactly what you do every time I pop up, let's just skip that part, we get it. You don't want me here, but I'm here and this is what I do.**

The sides agreed with this, Virgil was needed, and Thomas needed to understand that. Though a cringe went through the more positive sides, that had been them before these episodes.

**[Thomas]: Oh, I don't think that's all that you—**

**[Anxiety]: You did a bad job, Sanders! Alright.**

**[Logan]: Where specifically did he do a 'bad job'?**

**[Anxiety]: Try the beginning. He choked.**

Roman winced at that, starting a performance badly does not improve nerves or confidence for later.

**[Logan]: Thomas. How many times do I have to tell you, chew your food!**

Patton snorted; Logan was hilarious when unintentionally funny.

**[Thomas & Anxiety]: No, that's too literal.**

**[Anxiety]: He forgot the lyrics.**

**[Thomas]: I forgot the song, Logan! I tripped right out of the gates.**

Virgil leaned into Logan, “Bet you’re not going to get that comment either”

Logan nodded; it was likely that this would again ‘fly over his head’. Thankfully Patton was working on some cards to help him with these slang words.

**[Logan]: Well you should watch where you're stepping.**

**[Anxiety]: -sighs-**

**[Thomas]: Just focus on the forgetting the song part.**

**[Anxiety]: Way more work than it should be.**

**[Logan]: Okay, Well would it help you to know that it is not always be essential to remember one's lines?**

Virgil smiled, seeing Logan try to be the Patton of the episode was amusing. But…

Roman sat straight, “When is it ever acceptable to forget one’s lines in a live performance!? The whole difference is that it is live! Now! With no pauses or replays. You can’t just rewind and fix the mistake; you have to either keep going or get a replacement.”

“Ro, he’s just trying to make Thomas feel better, I doubt he meant to imply that about plays”

Roman shuffled back, grumbling something about theatre and movies.

**[Thomas]: It isn't?**

**[Anxiety]: When is it ever okay to forget your lines?**

**[Logan]: In Christopher Nolan's 2008 film, the Dark Knight,**

**When Michael Caine first saw Heath Ledger entered as the Joker, in all of his makeup, it startled him so much that it caused him to forget his lines, and that take was so organic that it was used in the final cut of the film.**

Roman pouted at that, “still a movie, not theatre”

Logan agreed, that was a very random piece of knowledge to use in this situation.

**[Thomas]: Yes!**

**[Anxiety]: That is an extremely specific and random fact to call upon for the sake of feeling secure.**

**[Thomas]: Whatever works!**

**[Anxiety]: And that's a movie, Where you have the benefit of picking and choosing the best out of several takes. This is theatre, where you only have one shot, and he threw it away.**

Virgil lowered his eyes, even if the others were agreeing with his point, and that felt great, he had insulted Thomas during that, and every side knows that you don’t insult Thomas is you want him to listen to you.

**[Thomas]: Oh, you're using Lin-Manuel Miranda's words against me! Logic, say something!**

**[Logan]: I mean it was colourfully phrased, but it's not an unfair point. Why are you asking me for help? I'm not usually your source of positivity.**

**Why not summon Roman? He's your self-confidence, your ego, and he loves the sing-y, artsy, frivolous displays.**

Roman knew where he was, sulking in the corner because he failed Thomas when he needed him, and to nurse his shattered ego.

**[Thomas]: Uh... *gestures to Roman’s corner***

***Awkward silence***

**[Thomas]: Uh..**

**[Logan]: I'm confused.**

**[Roman]: I'm not camera ready!**

**[Thomas]: -sighs-**

**Yeah, Princey was onstage with me the entire time today, and with the performance I gave, let's just say my ego is a bit... bruised.**

**[Roman]: Everything hurts!**

That caused Virgil to straighten, “Roman, do you actually get hurt when Thomas’ ego is ‘bruised’ or do mean metaphorically?”

“No, I don’t get hurt per say, but I do feel pain, like those growing pains Thomas got when he started getting taller, but more spread out”

Virgil’s eyes widened at that, but the looks of it Patton and Logan knew, but this was new to him, Roman actually got hurt? That means Thomas needs to be more careful when going on stage.

**[Logan]: Hmm.**

**Okay, well how about Morality? That cardigan-clad clod is an unending source of delusional optimism.**

Snorts came from the couch, while Patton was optimistic he wasn’t delusional, just a little over the top on occasions.

**Hng... *Thomas pointing to Morality’s corner***

***Another awkward silence***

**[Morality]: Yeah, I'm taking care of Princey here, kiddos.**

**Alright, Roman. Soup time!**

**[Roman]: Cream of broccoli?!**

**I told you I hate—mm, nevermind this is delicious.**

**[Logan]: Oh, that is not good. A cream-based broth will upset Princey's stomach.**

Roman raised and eyebrow at that, Logan knew what kind of soup disagreed with him? Interesting.

**[Thomas]: Logic, focus!**

And it appears that the creative side can capture his attention.

**[Logan]: Apologies.**

**So, uh, they are of no help to you whatsoever.**

**[Thomas]: No!**

**Right now, I don't feel confident or optimistic about my chances.**

**I was hoping that you would tell me that I did good...**

**objectively!**

**[Logan]: Yikes.**

**Unfortunately, I cannot do that, Thomas.**

**Perhaps this time you may have to consider that you did not do particularly well.**

Okay seems reasonable, so what makes this an episode…

**[Anxiety]: Yeah, it was a train wreck.**

**[Logan]: Time out! that seemed very emotionally charged.**

There it is.

**[Anxiety]: What are you talking about?**

**I just said what you said only more effectively.**

**[Logan]: Ah, I see the issue, Thomas.**

**[Thomas]: What is it?**

**[Logan]: I now realize there is only one persona here holding sway over your feelings.**

Logan sighed, another episode where he acts negatively towards Virgil, based on prejudice. Why does this always happen? Did something about Virgil make them act like asses towards him or were they all acting under the misconception that Virgil wasn’t nice and so should avoid contacting Thomas? Logan just didn’t understand their actions.

**And they fall quite heavily on the negative end of the spectrum.**

**If you allow your thinking to be influenced too much by negative emotions,**

**Then it will lead to cognitive distortions.**

**[Thomas]: Cong-nitis dis-portion.**

**[Logan]: No, cognitive distortions.**

**[Thomas]: haagen-dazs dispersion.**

**[Logan]: Getting further away... cognitive distortions.**

**[Thomas]: (whispers) I don't know what you're saying.**

**[Logan]: It's when you think things are different than how they actually are.**

Patton tilted his head, “So it’s like a verbal illusion?”

“If that helps you to understand it then yes”

**[Thomas]: Oh, like imaginary!**

**[Logan]: Kind of, but bad imaginary.**

**[Thomas]: Noo!**

**[Logan]: Therefore, I must do what I can to guide you towards a more accurate outlook.**

**[Anxiety]: Of course when it comes down to it, you take Princey's side.**

Virgil could tell that the others wanted to say something, but he beat them too it,  
“Guys, I know that it isn’t you on there okay, it’s not you saying those things and you’re not hurting me, neither is it me saying that stuff so drop it, okay?”

Hums of agreement came from the others, it was time to accept that it wasn’t them on screen.

**[Logan]: I'm not taking his side, did I say I was taking his side?**

**[Thomas]: No.**

**[Logan]: Quite honestly, I find both you and Princey to be a little too...**

**... extra.**

**[Thomas]: Vocab word!**

**[Logan]: Yes, I've been studying.**

Patton smiled at that, his cards for Logan worked!

**[Thomas]: So proud of you.**

**[Logan]: I cannot make you feel better with positive or comforting words,**

**But I can work to bring a clearer vision of the entire situation that this corner of the room is obscuring.**

**[Anxiety]: I would write an angsty sonnet Illustrating my contempt for you if I actually cared enough about what you were saying right now.**

That caused a massive face palm from Virgil. Why was his other self embarrassing him on screen so much?

**[Thomas]: Okay, well Logan, what do you propose?**

**[Logan]: Anxiety seems to be swaying you with his reasoning,**

**So I will attempt to do the same in the only civil way I know how:**

**A debate.**

Roman smiled, “It looks like our little nerd is going to have his turn debating with our guide, good luck to you sir he has many good arguments with evidence to back them up”

Logan smirked at that, Virgil was good at forming arguments, but so was he, it will be very informative and intriguing to see who wins.

**[Logan]: *snaps his fingers***

***new scene* (debate room)**

**[Thomas]: Good afternoon from the Sanders mind Palace Center,**

**I am Thomas Sanders; your supplier of semi-humorous Tumblr posts at three in the morning,**

**And I welcome you to the first, and hopefully only 2017 Emotionally Compromised Debate between**

**Secretary of Logical Defense, Logan,**

**and Supreme Dark Overlord of Negative Commerce**

The amount of sniggers and laughs about the names Thomas chose are better left unsaid, it would be too difficult to mark them all, however Logan and Virgil seem to like their names.

**I'm afraid I'm going to need your name.**

**[Anxiety]: No.**

**[Thomas]: Ah, worth a shot.**

Virgil smirked, he wasn’t giving his name anytime soon.

**Anxiety. This debate is sponsored by the National Essential Reasoning Department or NERD—**

**[Logan]: Uh, or-or we do not have to abbreviate it—**

Mutual agreement on that one.

**[Thomas]: ... and the Public Humiliation Foundation.**

**[Anxiety]: I'm a monthly donor.**

Again, more smirks from the sides watching the proceeds take place with humour and anticipation.

**[Thomas]: The format has been determined by Logan—**

**[Anxiety]: Rigged!**

**[Thomas]: ... For one minute segments, centering around recent personal events that trouble me greatly, please help me. -screams of agony-**

**[Logan]: Keep calm, carry on.**

Virgil smiled at Logan’s calming tone, maybe he should call for Logan next time he needs to calm down due to Thomas’s actions.

**[Thomas]: You're right I'm an adult... me me big boy—**

**Nope.**

**Each debater will have 30 seconds to answer their question, followed by a response from their opponent, are we clear on the rules?**

**[Logan]: Yes.**

**[Anxiety]: This is stupid.**

**[Thomas]: Let the debate begin. Anxiety, the first question goes to you.**

**[Anxiety]: Too much pressure, no!**

Roman frowned, Virgil hadn’t had any problems debating with him? Maybe it was the sudden change in location and the situation being so tense.

**[Thomas]: Yesterday, I was texting someone who I liked very much**

**They made me feel itty-bitty butterflies in my tumm and sunshine in my heart.**

**[Logan & Anxiety]: -groan in disgust-**

Patton and Roman rolled their eyes at the actions of the two sides, it seems the more cheerful sides would have to handle the romantic sides of their relationship.

**[Thomas]: At one point in the conversation, they suddenly stopped replying to me; my question to you is, do they hate me?**

Patton bolted up stopping the video, “Did you see the person running in the background!?”

The others observed the screen, huh, someone else was there with Thomas. Weird.

**[Anxiety]: Definitely.**

**[Thomas]: Interesting, Would you care to elaborate?**

**[Anxiety]: I mean why else would they not reply to you; people use their phones for everything these days.**

**Do you honestly believe there's any chance that this person didn't see your text?**

**You were probably just annoying them the whole time, and they were replying just to be nice and then that got boring.**

Virgil didn’t acknowledge his comment out loud, but he did agree. If someone stops in the middle of the conversation, then its because they have better things to do then waste time with them.

**[Thomas]: Logic, your response.**

**[Logan]: Thomas this sounds to me like a prime example of the cognitive distortion known as "jumping to conclusions", or inference observation confusion.**

**There could be a multitude of reasons why they didn't reply, especially when you are unaware of how they were feeling, what was going on while they were texting, their battery life—**

Logan nodded, what if their pet had made them drop their phone and it cracked or something similar. Everything has an explanation.

**[Anxiety]: —How much they hate you.**

**[Logan]: I waited for my turn to speak,**

**Please do not disrespect the sanctity of the rules that we just made up just now.**

Giggles all around the room at that.

**As I was saying it is very easy for one to draw conclusions from limited data. But that is a fool's errand. The information that you have is as follows: you were conversating humans typically socialize with other humans that they enjoy, and for some unknown reason the conversation abruptly ended does this individual dislike you? That's TBD.**

**[Anxiety]: "Totally Believable Dude".**

**[Logan]: "To Be Determined".**

**[Thomas]: Okay? Well those are very important things to consider, so thank you, Logan.**

**[Anxiety]: My argument was more convincing.**

**[Logan]: Falsehood.**

Patton and Roman snorted at the back and forth going on between the two sides, they made such a comedic pair when debating.

**[Thomas]: Next question we start with Logan.**

**[Logan]: I am ready.**

**[Thomas]: Last week I had planned to be super productive, get a whole bunch of tasks finally taken care of, and be ahead in life.**

**[Logan]: All thanks to my proposed efficiency plan that was voted on.**

Logan was glad that the previous episode had some future merit to it.

**[Thomas]: Yes!**

**However, certain tests were never gotten around to, and the plan wasn't as successfully carried out as I would have hoped.**

**Was it all a waste?**

**[Logan]: No, not necessarily.**

**[Anxiety]: That's not a straight answer.**

Roman smiled, here it comes.

**[Logan]: Can I—can I finish?**

**[Anxiety]: Well are you going to answer a question honestly?**

**[Logan]: Can I finish my statement, I was making a statement if you let me finish *at same time* A: Are you going to answer honestly? Because I'm waiting for you to give an honest straight up answer— (undecipherable speaking)**

**[Thomas]: *joins the conversation making it even more impossible to hear what they are saying***

**[Logan]: (arguing going on in the background) Listen, if you can't play by the rules, we cannot do this debate—**

Logan and Virgil groaned at their actions, even if Roman and Patton were finding joy in the comedy following their argument, they were simply mortified at their actions.

**[Anxiety]: The plain answer that question, Thomas is that you did not follow through with that plan,**

**Therefore, yes, it was a waste.**

**See, Logan. I even used your reasoning to come to that conclusion.**

Logan’s head tilted, was Virgil trying to get his attention?

**[Logan]: Okay. That was your turn, now**

**It's my turn. Thomas, did you complete all that you set out to do? No.**

**But you're leaving out a lot of the things that you did get done.**

**This act of ignoring the positives is called "mental filtering" and it is not healthy.**

**Give yourself credit for the things that were accomplished.**

Patton smiled dreamily, Logan could be so sweet.

**[Thomas]: Thank you, Logan.**

**[Anxiety]: This is unfair. You're rooting against me, and you're the moderator.**

**[Logan]: What's the matter, Anxiety? Are you worried that your silver tongue will land you in the second place?**

Virgil blushed at that, it was the stupid compliment and insult that made him love Logan’s wit.

**[Anxiety]: -hisses at Logan-**

Logan, Patton and Roman sat straight with that, various blushes on their faces, Virgil was like an adorable kitten.

**[Logan]: ... I'm sorry did he just hiss at me?**

**[Anxiety]: I do that when I start reaching my limit with stupid questions.**

**[Thomas]: Bear with me, a little longer.**

**Anxiety, this morning,**

**I went to go get a coffee and the barista was extremely charming.**

**[Anxiety]: Ugh, charming.**

Roman pouted, “I thought you appreciated charming kitten”

Virgil froze, “Okay first, no to the nickname, second I don’t mind you being charming but no one can be charming to Thomas, they’re either overly flirty or being polite”

**[Thomas]: Things were going really well; there was some witty banter, and then at the inevitable 'Enjoy your coffee'. I replied with 'You too'.**

**Did I—**

**[Anxiety]: —You blew it and you're a moron.**

**[Thomas]: Yeah. That's what I thought, moving on—**

Patton laughed, “I never thought that Thomas would have one of those coffee moments, do you think we should note this down and see if we can help when this happens?”

Roman held up a note pad, “already on it, with notes that we should avoid the ‘you too’ on the goodbye and see if he is acceptable to get Thomas’s number”

Logan and Virgil made eyes, of course they were focused on

**[Logan]: —Wait, do I not get a turn?**

**[Thomas]: I don't think it's really necessary, his argument was pretty airtight.**

**[Anxiety]: Boom.**

Logan smirked at Virgil’s joy. Maybe Virgil is more susceptible to praise then he thought, this needs to be observed further.

**[Logan]: N-No, no it wasn't. See, what you just did there, what Anxiety is having you do, is called "magnifying."**

**Taking one or a couple minuscule possibly unfortunate moments and making them out to be bigger than they were.**

**It sounds like the rest of the exchange went how an optimal courtship should be conducted.**

**[Thomas]: I mean, I guess.**

Patton nodded in agreement, Thomas could have a chance with barista man.

**[Anxiety]: He just wants us to ignore the important facts, the ones that matter.**

**[Logan]: Falsehood. That is what you are doing.**

**[Anxiety]: So you admit they're important.**

**[Logan]: Okay? You know what?**

**[Anxiety]: What you doing?**

**[Logan]: I am writing you a prescription for a figurative chill pill.**

Virgil snorted, “Okay, that was a good one, nice work Logan”

Logan flushed, it seems his studying of vocab words has positive effects on his partners, considering both Roman and Patton enjoyed that line as much a Virgil.

**[Thomas]: Oh, oooh!**

**Okay, let's move on. Last issue, I will throw out for open discussion.**

**I posted a video recently that did not do as well as a lot of my other videos.**

**Is this the beginning of the end for me?**

Roman’s eyes narrowed, there would never be an end for Thomas, not with them there to help him along.

**[Anxiety]: Well now you can't argue with numbers. It could very well be...**

**Time to panic and/or cry.**

**[Logan]: Preposterous.**

**[Anxiety]: Your mom is preposterous.**

Virgil’s eyebrow rose at that one, really? He’s going into the ‘your mum’ jokes, seriously?

**[Logan]: I'm ignoring you. What you're doing there, Thomas is called overgeneralizing.**

**You're letting one less than ideal event speak for any and all future events, and that is a pointless venture.**

**[Anxiety]: Your mom is pointless.**

**[Thomas]: Let's leave the mothers out of this, all right, especially considering the fact that neither of you have a mother.**

Patton frowned, “If we don’t have a mother, are we insulting Thomas’s mother?”

Virgil’s eyes widened at that, s*** he didn’t mean to insult Thomas’s mum, that was crossing the line.

Thankfully Logan recognised his stress, “No, because he would have been speaking to Thomas is he was insulting Thomas’s mother, besides, Virgil wouldn’t do that”

Patton nodded, satisfied with the explanation.

**[Anxiety]: If she did exist, she'd be preposterous and pointless.**

**[Logan]: (voice crack) FaLsEhOoD!**

That caused the sides to flinch back, geeze could Logan reach the high pitches.

**Excuse me.**

**All I'm saying is that this is not the first time a video has underperformed.**

**In the past, has any specific video's lack of popularity ever been indicative of a trend towards failure?**

**[Thomas]: I guess not.**

**[Logan]: Your life is proven to have its peaks and valleys, but those valleys always eventually lead to peaks again.**

**[Thomas]: So true.**

**[Anxiety]: You know what I've had enough of this; none of this makes any difference, you know why? Because I'm right and you're wrong, that is why.**

**[Logan]: Savage.**

Patton blinked, a bit confused, why was Logan complimenting Virgil at that point?

**[Thomas]: Wait, why are you complimenting him?**

**[Logan]: I'm saying that he's acting like an aggressive brainless savage.**

**Oh, no. Is that another contemporary slang word I have to learn?**

Ah! That explains it.

**[Thomas]: (whispers) It is.**

**[Logan]: Okay. I cannot keep up with these.**

**[Anxiety]: Here, I'm ready to give my closing statement. This is stupid. He's stupid. I'm out.**

**[Logan]: Okay, he is throwing a tantrum. I do not engage with tantrum-throwers.**

**[Anxiety]: Scenario over. *snaps fingers***

Roman could agree with Virgil, he wouldn’t have lasted that long if he had little interest in the conversation.

***end scene***

**[Logan]: That was my dream space. How dare you?**

**[Anxiety]: Was it really getting us anywhere?**

**[Thomas]: Actually... I think maybe it did.**

**[Anxiety]: How?**

**[Thomas]: Well, when I messed up during the audition today,**

**I thought the director immediately hated me, but that may have been me jumping to a conclusion.**

**[Logan]: Correct.**

**[Anxiety]: You forgot the song, that's the whole thing!**

**[Thomas]: True, but when I was given that second chance, I did pretty well.**

**I may have been magnifying that one mistake to seem bigger than it was. I have to try not to mentally filter out the good parts of my audition.**

**The parts I can look back on and feel proud of.**

**[Logan]: You learning things is the closest I will ever be to feeling love.**

Virgil raised an eyebrow and leaned over to Logan, “Are you sure that’s the closest you’ll come to love Lo?”

Logan blushed, “Well, that was before I could have all of you”

Patton, Roman and Virgil exchanged glances, right choice.

**[Anxiety]: Great.**

**So you've reasoned your way through today.**

**Well, what's going to happen if and when you find out you are not cast in this show?**

**[Thomas]: Well, I'll be bummed but I won't overgeneralize.**

**One bad audition doesn't speak for everything that I have to offer.**

**I'm capable of doing better, and I will.**

**[Logan]: Well done, Thomas! A+ for today.**

**[Thomas]: No,**

**Well done to you, sir!**

Logan was pleased with this episode, at least he hadn’t majorly insulted anyone, other than Princey in Spanish of course.

**[Logan]: And Anxiety,**

**[Anxiety]: Save your insults I'm just going to deck out.**

**[Logan]: Actually, um, I was going to tell you that was a good debate today.**

Logan was a little disappointed that Virgil thought he was going to insult him but pleased that he could add some data to the idea of Virgil and praise.

**[Anxiety]: What...? W—what do you mean?**

Roman and Patton squealed over how cute Virgil was, said side finding himself being gripped from all sides of the couch.

**[Logan]: I mean, you did a good job.**

**[Anxiety]: How? I was barely trying.**

**I hissed at you.**

Roman smirked, kitten.

**[Logan]: Yes, I must admit that as a fairly uncommon debate tactic.**

**But despite you clearly not enjoying taking part, you still participated, you offered your points.**

**And you even reasoned in your own way, and all that is commendable.**

**[Thomas]: (whispers) This is so pure.**

Patton was nodded frantically, muffling his squeals with his hands in pure joy.

**[Anxiety]: I gotta say, I—don't really know how to react to you complimenting me, kind of thought you didn't like me.**

Logan frowned, he didn’t realise how Virgil used to view him, Virgil had come such a long way in a short time that it was hard to separate now from before the videos, which was strange, it was like time had spread further than it has, these episode only make about 1 hour and 10 minutes roughly, so why does it feel like months? Logan sighed, he assumed it had to do with the lady who brought them the videos, no other explanation fits.

**Especially after last time when you called me a defeatist.**

**[Logan]: Well, you are wrong about a lot of things, but I don't necessarily mind your company, the other two can bring in a whole lot of sunshine and that can be unbearable, and I can't imagine having a debate with either one of them.**

Virgil leaned into Logan, “Am I your favourite then Logan?”

Logan sat straight in alarm, he had read enough books to know where this could lead, “No, I have no favourite, I love and adore you all equally, I don’t favour anyone above the others”

Roman reached over and pulled him down, “Relax Logan, he’s only joking, no one has favourites”

Patton smiled; they didn’t hold anyone above the others in this relationship.

**[Anxiety]: I guess I just kind of assumed that—**

**[Logan]: You jumped to a conclusion.**

Virgil blushed as he snuggled closer to Logan, he was glad he could do this now, be with the others like this.

**[Thomas]: (whispers) we were just talking about this, weren't we?**

**[Anxiety]: Touché. Thanks.**

**[Thomas]: Glad to see you guys working some things out.**

**[Anxiety]: We didn't work anything out.**

**[Logan]: He's as stubborn as ever.**

Patton snorted, those two couldn’t stay the same for 10 minutes huh.

**[Thomas]: Ah, okay, moment of reprieve over as soon as it began.**

**But I do think that I have more of an accurate handle on the whole situation.**

**And I hope that for any troublesome moments that occur in your lives, you are able to remember these tips so that you don't let negative thinking cloud your perception of them.**

**Until next time, take it easy guys gals and non-binary pals. Peace out!**

***end card***

**[Logan]: It's interesting.**

**[Anxiety]: What?**

**[Logan]: Now that we're at a little bit of a standstill,**

**I finally feel a sense of peace in this household.**

**[Anxiety]: I guess?**

**[Logan]: The atmosphere is calm.**

**The air is tranquil and it finally feels like we are at a point of higher sophisticated thinking.**

Roman smirked, as if his future self would let that slide.

**[Roman]: I'm back! Did you miss me?**

**[Logan]: Your mom misses you!**

Logan pushed his head into his hands, the embarrassment.

**I'm sorry while that was savage... it was a little extra.**

**[Roman]: What did you do to him?**

He looked up, okay, maybe it was worth it for Virgil’s expression.

**[Morality]: Logic! now, where did you learn such childish humor? -tuts-**

The sides laughed, these episode got longer each time and funnier by the minute, as the next episode played, they wondered when Patton and Virgil would reveal their names.


	13. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next name reveal is in... the winner... Morality!  
> lets face it, it wasn't going to be Virgil.  
> Anyway, watch as the characters go through another episode and are closer to each other.  
> And enjoy Virgil's new nickname, I think it suits him, what do you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own or make profit off of Thomas, sanders sides or my fanfiction.  
> purely for entertainment.

**[Thomas]: How much do I enjoy visual puns?**

**Well you wouldn't be-LEAF it!**

**-crowd cheers- Thank you, thank you so much! x4**

The sides spluttered at that intro,

“when did we get an applause button?”

“More importantly who thinks they have the right to give Thomas their underwear?”

“Are we not going to mention the leaf pun? No, okay”.

***logo***

**[Thomas]: What is up everybody? Oh man, so I just recently celebrated my BIRTHDAY!**

**One more year older! Putting a stamp on another year of doing...whatever the heck I'm doing.**

**I don't know. And how does it feel?**

Virgil smirked, and que either Patton or Roman in 3…2…1…

**[Morality]: AMAZING!**

Boom.

**[Thomas]: That's right, Morality!**

**[Roman]: Uhhh....**

**[Logan]: Uhhh...**

**[Anxiety]: Uhhh...**

Logan was puzzled, why would the three of them be acting this way? Going by the short intro it seems to be a Patton orientated episode, but surely they would not gang up on Pat?

**[Thomas]: Ugh, come on you guys, WHAT?**

**Can't I get through one video without having some sort of...dilemma?**

**[Anxiety]: I'm not alone on this one? Nice.**

Roman was not pleased that Virgil was accustomed to being pitted against by him and the others, of course he knew he couldn’t change what was happening on screen, but he does have comfort in knowing that Virgil doesn’t blame any of them for the things in the episodes.

**[Thomas]: So thrilled to see you, Anxiety, working together with my logical side and my fanciful side.**

**This is...really heartwarming.**

Logan coughed, “Or concerning”

**[Morality]: It is!**

**But I'm also confused!**

**[Anxiety]: Another year older and, yeah, you're here, but is "here" where you need to be?**

**[Logan]: Well, I don't think that's the dilemma.**

**This is indeed his apartment.**

That got more laughs, even considering what happened in the previous episodes, Logan was still hilarious when he didn’t get the comments made by the others, although Logan looked a bit putout by the laughing, he did see the amusement.

**[Anxiety]: I mean-**

**Like, is he satisfied with where he is at this point in his life.**

Logan smiled, at least Virgil took the time to explain things to his other self.

**[Logan]: Ah, yes. That's where I was coming from.**

**[Roman]: I don't like it, but I too have to agree with Surly Temple here.**

**[Anxiety]: How many of those you got?**

**[Roman]: Thomas, there is so much that you have dreamed of doing. Are we there yet?**

**Nay.**

**[Morality]: Moo! Animal noises. Go!**

**[Logan]: Baaa―wait! This is not the time for word association games!**

Patton laughed, “Maybe we should have a games night and do word association games and debates, considering how often we seem to enjoy them on screen”

**[Thomas]: Okay. Well, yeah. There's still lots I have to accomplish.**

**[Logan]: Oh, lots indeed.**

**There's your dreams, sure. But, there's also business responsibilities, social commitments,**

**personal health responsibilities, groceries, hygiene-**

**[Thomas]: I get it.**

**[Logan]: Oh, those are just the categories.**

**We haven't even gotten into specifics yet.**

**[Thomas]: Okay. Well, I still have time for all of that.**

-sigh- here it comes

**[Roman]: -tsks-**

**[Anxiety]: -scoffs-**

**[Thomas]: ...Right?**

**[Morality]: You sure do.**

**[Anxiety]: I don't know. Do you?**

**That's what a birthday brings, sadly enough.**

**The awareness of the passage of time.**

**How far you've actually come.**

**How little time you have left.**

**I mean, who knows?**

**Any day could be your last...**

Virgil flinched, unnoticed by the others, he sounded almost like another side…

**[Thomas]: -groans-**

**[Morality]: Stop! Stop. Now, I know we tend to overthink a couple things.**

**[Logan]: A couple?**

**[Morality]: But a birthday is...a birthday!**

**Getting older should be celebrated!**

**[Thomas]: I don't know, Morality. Maybe they're right?**

**I mean, we've kinda had this talk before, but with getting older, I feel more and more… out of place.**

Oh s***. Virgil sat up.

“Guys, this is going to be about Thomas trying to be an adult with no time for fun anymore”

Logan tilted his head, “Why is that a problem? We have been trying to make him more responsible”

“Because it can lead to Thomas repressing parts of Patton and most of Roman”

That caused the sides to stiffen, nothing made them more worried than Thomas repressing parts of himself that are majorly involved in his life.

“Well calm down kiddos, I’m sure Thomas will have everything fixed by the end of the episode”

**[Morality]: What do you mean by that, kiddo?**

**[Thomas]: I don't know.**

**I'm just―am I really doing what I should be doing?**

**[Morality]: Aw, well, look who needs another lesson in adultery!**

-snort-

**[Thomas]: Ok, for the last time―THAT IS NOT RIGHT.**

**[Morality]: I'm sorry, look WHOM needs another lesson in adultery.**

Logan sighed, “At least the phrasing was right, even if the word is wrong”

**[Thomas]: Somehow worse.**

**[Roman]: Now Thomas, you know I believe in you.**

**...But I get a little bit restless when I think about all the adventures yet to come.**

**When comparing yourself to your friends and what they've accomplished, how do you stack up?**

Ok, Roman was confused with that one, why was he comparing Thomas to his friends? It doesn’t matter what they have done or will do, it matters what Thomas wants to do and comparing him to his friends is ridiculous.

**[Morality]: Like pancakes―a grand slam!**

**[Anxiety]: Like pancakes―you fall flat.**

**[Thomas]: Don't you dare turn breakfast food into a negative metaphor.**

**[Logan]: Some of your friends are getting married, some are pursuing higher education, and some are getting serious jobs, all for the betterment of their futures.**

Patton sat straight, “Wait. Whose getting married?!”

Roman shrugged, “Guess we’ll find out”

**[Thomas]: Yeah...**

**[Anxiety]: So...what are YOU doing?**

Roman smiled, he was spending time with them, that seemed pretty good.

**[Thomas]: I-I...**

**[Morality]: ANYTHING he darn well pleases!**

**Look everyone, Thomas and I have already had the talk on learning new things to be more responsible, and he's doing that!**

**Getting older is not a bad thing! Independence is a celebration!**

**It's got "dance" right in the word.**

**[Logan]: N-No it doesn't.**

**[Morality]: I mean, think of it!**

**You no longer have any schoolteachers to tell you what to do.**

**[Logan]: Was this really a necessary visual?**

Roman leaded over, “But you would make such a good educator Lo~”

Logan blushed at that.

**[Morality]: Which means YOU choose what you want to read and what to learn!**

**[Morality]: You and your friends can be as loud as you want without getting in trouble.**

***new scene***

**[Thomas]: -strangled scream-**

**So yeah, that's probably what I would sound like if I was giving birth.**

Virgil was shocked, what did he just see?

***end scene***

**[Morality]: You always have the perfect group for group projects!**

***new scene***

**[Thomas]: We've finally done it...**

**-dramatic music plays- VOLTRON SHIRT! AWAY―oh, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!**

**[Joan]: Drop it, it's fine.**

**[Thomas]: Ok. Let's go!**

**-music stops- -abrupt ripping noise-**

Patton snorted at that, he had wanted a Voltron like shirt for them, but he knew it wouldn’t work very well.

***end scene***

**[Morality]: You're lucky enough to be able to work whenever you wanna work!**

**And when you don't feel like working, you can stay up until 3 a.m. rewatching Parks & Recreation.**

**[Thomas]: -dopey laughter-**

**[Roman]: ...What were those scenarios?**

**[Thomas]: They were all real events, in my life. Except the 3 a.m. one. I usually stay up much later.**

**[Morality]: Well, yeah...**

**[Logan]: He cannot stay up until 3 a.m., or however late.**

**[Thomas]: It's like 5 a.m.**

**[Logan]: Oh my...**

**[Roman]: -gasps- Great Odin's eyepatch!**

Virgil didn’t understand why they were reacting that badly, Thomas only did it on days when he had nothing due in.

**[Anxiety]: 5 a.m. The witching hour.**

**[Logan]: I could be wrong, but I believe that's midnight.**

**[Anxiety]: 5 a.m. The devil's hour.**

**[Logan]: Now I'm pretty sure that's 3 a.m.**

**[Anxiety]: Well, then it's just 5 a.m. and you need to go to bed.**

Okay, so maybe Thomas shouldn’t stay up that late, it could mess up his sleep schedule, make him miss activities he wanted to do, make him late to appointments or meet ups…

**[Logan]: Exactly! He can't stay up rewatching Parks & Recreation every time he doesn't feel like working.**

**[Morality]: Why is that, Mr. Gloomy Gus Teacher?**

**[Logan]: Because...! -clears throat- ...he'll never get anything done.**

Roman laughed, “Logan is behaving like a strict parent”

Virgil join in, “Does that make Patton the fun dad?”

Logan grumbled at the imagery.

**[Anxiety]: Unless you want me to keep coming around to remind you of all the things you fail to do, in which case, keep it up.**

**[Thomas]: -whimpers-**

**[Morality]: He will do whatever he has to do at his own pace, and he can spend his down time however he wants.**

**Adults get to make decisions independent of their parents, which means...**

**See, Logic? I'm doing it too!**

**You can eat whatever you want...**

**You wear whatever you like...**

**You're free to make fun, ill-advised decisions…**

***new scene***

**[Thomas]: I need you to hit me with your car for a video.**

**[Joan]: I've dreamed of this moment.**

**[Thomas]: You have?**

**[Joan]: Uh, no, let's go!**

**[Thomas]: Alright.**

***end scene***

**[Morality]: You do chores whenever you feel like it...**

**Play video games until your eyes are sore...**

**...AND no curfew!**

**You can stay up until 3 a.m. rewatching Parks & Recreation.**

**Oh, and if you ever need help from your parents, they're just a phone call away.**

“Hum, I do see the resemblance of Patton to the ‘fun’ and ‘irresponsible’ parent now”, stated Logan with a raised eyebrow, those things were something a babysitter would let a child get away with, not a self-respecting parent.

**[Roman]: Did you ever wash that shirt? You're wearing it right now.**

**[Thomas]: I did not.**

**[Roman]: Ewwww!**

**[Anxiety]: Dude.**

**[Thomas]: Why did you have to show everyone that?**

**[Morality]: -shrugs-**

**[Logan]: That settles it. Morality, you are the issue here.**

**[Morality]: Oh, Logan. I love this playful teasing back and forth that we do!**

Patton smiled, he and Logan had fun chemistry in these episodes.

**[Logan]: No, I'm serious right now. And always have been.**

**And forever will be. NECKTIE!**

Patton agreed, serious people wear neckties.

**[Roman]: You are holding Thomas back!**

**[Anxiety]: His heart's just not in the right place.**

**[Logan]: Again, that is not the issue.**

**Anatomically, Thomas is fine.**

**[Anxiety]: Why do you only take whatever I say literally?**

Logan sighed, maybe his other self was attempting to tease Virgil and failing? He couldn’t see any other reason.

**[Roman]: I am always a proponent of following one's heart,**

**BUT if it is not helping on the quest to fulfil one's longing, then what is the gosh-darn-ding-dang point?**

**[Morality]: Well...**

**[Logan]: Figures like parents or teachers were there to keep you accountable for your actions, Thomas, and without them, you lack the accountability system necessary to stay on track.**

**[Thomas]: Yeah...you're right.**

**[Morality]: But, kiddo...**

Logan leaned over and whispered, “Here comes the meltdown and problem of the episode”

**[Thomas]: That's just it! I am not a "kiddo" anymore!**

**It's time I start acting like it.**

**[Morality]: I'm sorry, does... "adulto" work?**

**[Thomas]: How about "Mr. Sanders"?**

Virgil facepalmed, that was just embarrassing.

**[Logan]: I like it, very professional.**

**[Thomas]: Yes. Yes, it is.**

**[Morality]: But that's not fun...**

**[Roman]: Well, let's face it, Morality. Things can't always be fun if we're trying to get where we want to go.**

**We need actual contributions from you every now and then.**

Roman’s jaw dropped, was he really being an ass to Patton?!

**[Logan]: You stand there, making your... puns, and are just needlessly... silly. All the time.**

Logan almost whimpered at that, what was happening.

**[Roman]: Perhaps it's best you just stick to knowing the difference**

Patton looked towards Virgil, his onscreen-self seemed to be a quite observer during moments of confrontation from the others, but he looked so sad for him, it wasn’t right, he could tell, Virgil recognised the insults from what they said to him, and how Patton was usually a silent observer.

**between right and wrong, and leaving the rest to us.**

**[Thomas]: Now, what else should I do to properly grow up?**

**[Logan]: Well, let's re-examine your habits and see where we can make some improvements.**

**You can't stay up until 3 or 5 - a.m. every night. Your current sleep schedule is unhealthy.**

**You should be in bed at precisely 10 p.m.**

**[Roman]: You need to eat healthy in order to maintain beauty!**

**And to, you know, be healthy. That's important too.**

**No sweets or guilty pleasures. Only broccoli, brussels sprouts, carrots-**

**[Thomas]: Ca-uh, carrots?**

Eyebrows rose at that, Thomas hated carrots, couldn’t they find different vegetables? Also, what was with that imagery?

**[Roman]: YES, carrots. And beef, pork, chicken, mmm...**

**[Anxiety]: No Mulan lyrics right now, man. Come on.**

**[Roman]: So be it. [drum beat plays] Greens, greens, nothing but greens...**

**[Anxiety]: Into the Woods is not better!**

Roman pouted, what was wrong with a little music in this depressing video?

**[Logan]: You can read whatever you want, but you don't.**

**So, maybe start looking into reading for entertainment instead of what you normally do.**

**In fact, let's just cut out Parks & Recreation altogether.**

**[Morality]: Ahh...!**

**[Logan]: He's already seen it.**

Patton protested, “But that doesn’t mean he can’t watch it again, what if he missed something or it’s his favourite episode?”

Logan spoke up, “Patton we are not agreeing with our other selves, believe me we aren’t. Thomas can continue with TV; he just needs it at proper hours of the day”

**[Roman]: You need to do chores as soon as you are able to.**

**That means wash your filthy shirt, you heathen!**

**[Logan]: While a decision can be fun, it can also be...stupid, and should thus be avoided.**

***new scene***

**[Joan]: Hey, Darude Sanderstorm! There's a bouncy castle out back!**

**You wanna come? It's pretty lit.**

**[Thomas]: No, I would not like to bounce in a bouncy castle. I could trip and injure myself.**

**[Joan]: Hm, a fair point. Your logical decision-making truly is a positive influence on your companions.**

**[Thomas]: Let us instead start a book club.**

**[Joan]: Yes!**

***end scene***

**[Anxiety]: Wow. Who's the fanciful one here?**

Virgil agreed, that was a ridiculous scene, Joan would not have let it slide, Thomas would be teased till his grave for that comment.

**[Logan]: It's Roman.**

**[Anxiety]: OK, Pocket Protector.**

**[Logan]: And you don't need to call your parents, ever.**

**[Morality]: WHAT!?**

Ok, that was out of line, what the hell does he mean Thomas shouldn’t call his parents? Thomas loves his parents.

**[Roman]: You are an adult! You can manage everything yourself!**

**[Anxiety]: They never understood you anyway.**

**[Morality]: Okay, this is getting a little bit...extreme.**

Patton was right, where was this episode going?

**[Logan]: Sure, some of these scenarios may not be verisimilitudinous, but...**

**[Thomas]: Try again.**

**[Logan]: Sure, some of these scenarios may not seem realistic, but in time―with effort―it can become a reality.**

Logan sighed, even he knew that going about it by supressing Patton was no going to cut it for more than the episode.

**[Roman]: And it will make dream-chasing all the more possible!**

**[Logan]: Of course, you can't just wear anything you want.**

**[Thomas]: This smelly shirt's not cutting it?**

**[Roman]: No.**

**[Anxiety]: You need all dark clothing...**

Roman laughed, “I don’t think dressing like a gothic vampire will make him an adult kitten”

Virgil flushed, still with the kitten, really?

**[Logan]: No... You're a serious adult, and you need to dress like one.**

**You'll wear a belt, tuck your shirt in, and you'll wear...**

**...a necktie.**

**[Morality]: -gasps- Not the necktie!**

**-dramatic music plays-**

***new scene***

**-Thomas gets changed montage-**

***end scene***

**-music stops abruptly-**

**[Thomas]: Good?**

Okay, now he looked like Logan, considering they all had the same features, they had always been separate before, but know Thomas seemed to show more Logan then them, it was disconcerting.

**[Morality]: Noooo!**

**[Roman]: I'm not sure if this outfit fits you.**

**[Thomas]: Wha- is the shirt too tight?**

**[Roman]: No, too square.**

**[Thomas]: Okay.**

Yep, that summed up Roman’s feelings, Thomas wasn’t the same without his usual style of casual that seemed to fit him just right.

**[Anxiety]: You are the man.**

**[Thomas]: Oh, well, that's kind of you, Anxiety-**

**[Anxiety]: No, you look like The Man. I fight The Man. I wanna fight you now.**

Virgil smirked, fight or flight and if it got Thomas to stop repressing Patton, fight.

**[Thomas]: Whoa, whoa...**

**[Logan]: This...this is just my look. You stole my look.**

**[Thomas]: What are you-!? You TOLD me to dress this way!**

**[Logan]: Well, I didn't think we would look so similar. Plus, I wear it so much better than you, objectively.**

**[Thomas]: What are you talking about? We have the same face!**

**[Logan]: Ah, but you aren't peering through a styling -dabs- pair of Warby Parkers.**

Wait, what?

**[Morality]: Thomas, you...don't look like yourself.**

**[Thomas]: That's "Mr. Sanders," and this is who I am now.**

**[Anxiety]: Is no one going to acknowledge that he just dabbed?**

Logan blushed, that was supposed to be an action that he internalised, not acted on.

**[Morality]: But you're giving up all the things that you love!**

**[Thomas]: I can't keep going moment to moment doing whatever I want, because I'm not getting what I want long term.**

**Nobody wants to work...but we have to.**

**Doing exactly what I want all the time, I- It's leading to a very unproductive lifestyle.**

**[Morality]: But...**

**[Thomas]: I'm doing this for both of us! This is the only way to achieve my goals.**

**Once I have everything I want...then we'll both be happy.**

**[Logan]: That's right- wait, what do you mean? Is this new lifestyle not filling you with enjoyment?**

Patton sighed, Logan sometimes just didn’t get the different things that make Thomas happy, a life like that wouldn’t make him happy, just sad.

**[Thomas]: No, but it will...eventually...hopefully...**

**[Logan]: I...I don't...think we have this...quite right.**

**Morality?**

**What are we doing...wrong?**

**[Morality]: Well...I do think you're trying to do what's right...**

**...but life shouldn't be lived without enjoying the simple pleasures from time to time!**

**Goals are great, but...life is short!**

**Might as well make it short and fantastic! Like Danny DeVito...**

Logan agreed, “Astute observation Patton, I can clearly see that Thomas would not have been happy with that lifestyle at all”

“Yeah, it would have drained him before the week was out”

**[Thomas]: Wait a minute... yeah.**

**If I'm not happy doing what I'm doing...is it worth it?**

**[Roman]: If you're not enjoying it, it would be very hard for me to gain inspiration and do my job.**

-sigh- why do these episodes always seem to lead to someone being repressed for Thomas’ supposed gain?

**[Anxiety]: It would give me more work to do, and I do not like to work hard.**

**[Thomas]: I can't sacrifice everything you bring to the table!**

**The things that I love, the things that make me feel good, the things that make me laugh...**

**...the things that make life worth it!**

**Just to work towards...something, I don't even know what-**

**to try to fit in with what I think others are doing at my age...**

**[Logan]: I do... believe that you are right. But now we're back where we started!**

**[Thomas]: Not necessarily. I can't go moment to moment listening to everything you want me to do.**

**I really do need a more consistent schedule in order to stay healthy and productive.**

**BUT, I will always make time for the things that I enjoy,**

**and any time I'm feeling overwhelmed, or just need a break...I know who to turn to.**

**[Morality]: Danny DeVito.**

**[Thomas]: Well, you're not wrong about that, but I meant you.**

**[Morality]: -gasps- Awwww!**

Patton squealed, it was nice when Thomas said he needed him, made everything feel worth it.

**[Thomas]: So, OFF with this tie!**

**[Logan]: Careful with it, careful!**

**[Thomas]: And come to think of it, we need to keep in mind how much Morality contributes?**

**He's the reason I started making videos in the first place, and see what dreams were accomplished from that?**

**[Roman]: That is... Wow, I am ashamed of myself!**

Roman agreed, “the other me was far out of line with Patton during this video” he looked down at Patton who was leaning in his arm, “do you forgive me Pat?”

Patton giggled, “course I forgive you silly, you haven’t done anything wrong. The episode just needed some drama”

**[Logan]: I do not like being wrong.**

**[Anxiety]: I was gonna bring that up...but it would have been too much work.**

Patton didn’t blame him, the observer needed to observe.

**[Morality]: Well, sometimes I lead you in the right direction. Oh! Mr. Sanders?**

**[Thomas]: We're back to Thomas. That name was never gonna stick.**

Called it.

**[Morality]: Thomas! I do think I have something in mind to help keep the balance between productive and fun.**

**Something that makes you feel a little bit more mature, but still keeping the spirit of your inner child alive.**

**[Thomas]: Love it, love it!**

**[Morality]: This is your apartment, your personal space, and the place where you just like to have your down time.**

**Well, how about you construct a cozy little Mind Palace to help you regain balance, work things out, and get things done whenever you need to?**

**[Thomas]: That...could work.**

**[Morality]: Roman, you mind lending a hand?**

Roman smiled, he had wanted to make Thomas his own little mind palace ever since watching Sherlock with Logan.

**[Roman]: I like where you're going with this!**

**Mind Palace, ho~!**

**[Thomas]: Whoa.**

**[Logan]: It's a little too, um...basic.**

**[Morality]: Yeah.**

**[Anxiety]: My eyes!**

**[Roman]: Sorry, I seem to have drawn a blank for a second. Let me try again.**

**[Thomas]: That's...better.**

**[Roman]: Ah, perfection! I am too good.**

**[Logan]: This...is...**

**...adequate.**

“Ohh, thought you were going to say something more positive, pocket protector”

“please I can express myself without needed to overly show it, the room is adequate for Thomas too use, what else is there to say”

“uh huh”

“very well, I like the aesthetic of it”

“thank you, Logan,”

**[Morality]: Yeah, we each got our own little handy nooks! Even made one for you, Anxiety.**

**[Anxiety]: Thanks for noticing me.**

Really, an empty corner for their little kitten, he needs more than that!”

**[Thomas]: Morality, amazing idea! I love this.**

**[Roman]: Um, excuse me―I did the hard labor.**

**[Thomas]: Oh, you're right. Thank you.**

**[Roman]: But also: yes, good work Morality.**

**[Anxiety]: Small, dark and empty, like the cavity where my heart would be... if I had one.**

Virgil glanced to the others, so much for that act, they knew he had a heart now.

**[Logan]: Yes, I suppose you did provide a suitable upgrade from our previous setting.**

**[Morality]: Now we're in the perfect space to work out our issues! So, let's hear it! Who wants to go first?**

**[Roman]: I think we got it all figured out.**

**[Logan]: Yeah, I'm done.**

**[Anxiety]: Happy birthday.**

Patton was happy at least someone wished Thomas a happy birthday.

**[Thomas]: Oh, thank you.**

**[Morality]: Uh, okay, alright, cool, see you guys later.**

**[Thomas]: Uh, before you go, I... do want to let you know how grateful I am that no matter how old I've gotten, you've still been such a huge part of my life, Morality.**

**[Morality]: D'awwww, you're gonna make me all emotional!**

**I'm glad we could come to a compromise.**

**Like adults!**

**How about a good old game of Patton-cake to celebrate?**

The sides looked up, was Patton going to tell Thomas his name?

**[Thomas]: ...You mean patty cake.**

**[Morality]: Well, it's like patty cake, but this version is named after me.**

**[Thomas]: Oh my gosh! Your name is Pattoncake!**

Virgil snorted at that, Thomas was oblivious sometimes.

**[Morality]: Y- No, it's just Patton.**

**[Thomas]: Yeah, that makes more sense. Wow!**

**[Patton]: Tell you what, you let that sink in, and I will sink out...**

**...to get the tuna fish. It's required for Patton-cake.**

Logan was confused, “what game requires tune fish?”

Patton smiled almost deviously, “You will have to wait and see”

**[Thomas]: Oh. Okay.**

**Well, as I stand here scared for what that's going to be like, let me just close by saying growing older is something you should never be scared of. It will bring new responsibilities, but those responsibilities don't necessarily mean sacrificing the things that have always brought a smile to your face. Don't abandon that inner child. Pursue the things you're passionate about because, by doing so, you may be growing older, but you don't have to completely grow up.**

**Until next time, take it easy, guys, gals, and non-binary pals! PEACE OUT!**

**Before we go to the end card, I want to note that recently I was given the honor of receiving the Shorty Award for Best YouTube Comedian, and I want to thank all of you out there for… your continual support and all who voted for me. I'm just blown away and overwhelmed by all the support. It just... it really encourages me to keep going with these videos, and, uh… I'm having fun with them, and I just... I can't wait to see what comes next, so thank you all so much, I love you. Yeah, and I just hope that I can keep making you smile!**

Roman yelled, “Yes! I knew Thomas would get an award for his videos! I knew it!”

Virgil pulled him back down, “Episodes not over yet Princey, wait till then to celebrate”

***end card***

**[Patton]: Okay, I got the tuna fish! Logan, you have the two tennis rackets?**

**[Logan]: Yes, for some reason...?**

**[Patton]: And Roman, you've dipped all your fingers in candle wax?**

**[Roman]: Yes, it was very hot!**

**[Patton]: And Anxiety, you...**

**[Anxiety]: No, I didn't. Whatever you asked me to do, I didn't do it.**

**[Patton]: ...are standing there sulking in a corner, yes! Look at what a good job he's doing, everyone!**

**Alright, we're all set! Now, get ready, because on this ride, you will get wet.**

**[Logan]: What!?**

**[Roman]: WHAT ARE WE DOING?!**

The sides looked at Patton in fear, what was that?

Patton however laughed, “I finally told Thomas my name! Now we just need Virgil and he’ll have the whole set!”

Virgil grumbled, “It doesn’t seem like I’m going to be giving my name anytime soon Pat, unless something big happens, it’ll be staying that way”

“Don’t be down kit, Thomas will find out soon, in a few episodes I bet”

“Maybe, wait… what was that? Did you call me kit?!”

Patton looked a little nervous, “Um, you know, short for kitten?”

Virgil just sat there, a red face and an incredulous look, he was never getting rid of that nickname, why did he have to hiss at Logan.

Logan smiled at their antics, “Hush, the next episode is going to play and yes Virgil, you are now kitten, deal with it”

Virgil spluttered, what?

The next episode played with Virgil still red from embarrassment, and pleasure at the name they gave him.


	14. Making some changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides react to yet another episode, flirting is done and if you make it to the end, you will find a little suprise about our favourite nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Thomas Sanders, Sanders sides nor do I make any profit off of this works.  
> purely entertainment.

**[Thomas]: Hello everyone―and excuse me while I work on some things here in my mind palace.**

**It's got this really weird ECHO.**

***echos of the word "echo"***

**It's somehow gotten worse.**

***echos of the word "worse"***

**It's really annoying and LOUD-**

**[Possibly Creativity]: Listen buddy, don't blame us because your mind is so empty.**

Logan huffed; Thomas’s mind wasn’t empty! The room was simply too spacious for Thomas to enjoy. It seems Thomas may not have as much enthusiasm for the changes, and considering the title of the episode it seems that change will be today's topic, but who will be the focus point of the sides?

***logo***

**[Thomas]: What is up everybody?!**

**And yes, if you remember from last time, I came up with this awesome mind palace to come to to reflect, meditate, and even work out some things in my life-**

**[Roman]: Um, you mean "I came up with."**

**[Patton]: And I helped!**

**[Thomas]: Yes! You are my creativity and morality, so I didn't misspeak.**

Virgil smiled, Roman did like to make sure credit was given when it was due, but something was missing from that comment.

**[Roman]: Oh, I know that. I was just making sure that it was known that I was the side that did the most work and deserve the most credit.**

Ah, that’s what was missing, the ego.

**[Patton]: Boy! What an ass...et to your personality, am I right?**

Logan’s eyebrow raised; it seems Patton’s humour goes further than expected.

**[Roman]: I didn't know you made jokes like that.**

**[Patton]: What joke did I make-**

**[Thomas]: Not important, the bottom line is I now have this new space, which is awesome!**

**Things are changing!**

**Evolving!**

**Mutating...**

**Nothing stays the same..**

Roman spoke, “seems we found the issue for today’s episode, dealing with change and its challenges”

Virgil nodded, “I’m definitely going to be big in this episode, Thomas is always anxious about changes, even minor ones”

Roman smiled “But you will help him through them all, just like we will”

**[Patton]: Uhh...**

**[Roman]: They sure don't, and you're saying it like it's a bad thing.**

**[Thomas]: -laughs nervously- Nah I'm fine, I'm cool.**

**y-but you know what's cooler than being cool?**

**[All]: ICE COLD!**

The sides laughed, Thomas should know better than to phrase it like that.

**[Thomas]: Alright, alright, alright. I should've rephrased that.**

**But, I was thinking the only thing better than being cool is being...**

**back in my place. *snaps***

“Called it”

“Yes, you did Princey, now lets see what bothers Thomas”

***new scene* (Thomas’ apartment)**

**[Thomas]: *snap* Ahh! Listen to that sweet, sweet non-echo.**

**[Roman]: Wait, what gives? Where are my star thingies?!**

**[Patton]: Well, this place sure looks familiar.**

**[Thomas]: Sorry, guys. The sudden change kind of freaked me out a bit.**

**[Patton]: Why?!**

**I mean it! Why does this place look so familiar?**

**[Thomas]: Th-This is- my apartment.**

**[Roman]: You know where this is. Why are you so off today?**

Patton sighed, “I guess the changes caused me to be off, sorry”

“Don’t worry Pat, you are just adorably confused”

That got one of the few blushes out of Patton, for some reason while the heart wasn’t blushing Virgil and Logan were, strange.

**[Logan]: I'll tell you why. With sudden change, the heart tends to be...confused.**

**[Patton]: Well, -chuckle- I'm always confused!**

**[Thomas]: Ain't that the truth.**

**[Logan]: Maybe I should clarify: more confused than on average.**

**[Patton]: That sounds about right! You are so smart, you could solve anything! Why don't we talk more?**

Logan smiled, Patton did enjoy his company, he knew it of course but, with a relationship with four people, it was difficult to establish the same level of intimacy with each other.

**[Logan]: Uh-oh. Feelings.**

**[Thomas]: Yup!**

**I've become...sentimental.**

**[Roman]: You're always sentimental!**

**[Thomas]: More sentimental-**

**[Thomas, Roman, & Logan]: -than on average!**

**[Patton]: -on avalanche!**

“Avalanche? Really Pat”

“Well it sounded like it”

**[Roman]: But why? Is it because of that whole growing up thing? Do we need to revisit that?**

**[Thomas]: No, no. It's not that- I mean- maybe that started things.**

**I think it's the changes that've come so rapidly lately.**

**I'm taking on new formats for videos, I'm traveling a lot more.**

**Even my wardrobe's been slightly updated!**

**[Roman]: That all sounds flippin' sweet, man.**

**[Thomas]: It is flippin' sweet, man.**

**I guess I'm just -sigh- getting all reminiscent over what once was...and shizz.**

**[Logan]: Well Thomas, everyone gets homesick from time to time.**

**[Patton]: Do you, Logan?**

**[Logan]: Patton, we are all fractions of Thomas' personality―that is impossible.**

**[Patton]: With you, I'm always home!**

Patton blushed, okay, maybe it was embarrassing to see your future self flirt with 1/3 of your relationship.

**[Logan]: You need to chill out.**

**[Thomas]: I do need to chill out.**

**[Roman]: Yes, yes!**

**[Thomas]: Patton?**

**[Patton]: That's my name, don't wear it out!**

**[Thomas]: Impossible, seeing as I just learned about it in the last vlog.**

**[Patton]: Truth.**

Patton was very glad Thomas knew his name now, that means Virgil’s must be coming up soon too.

**[Thomas]: I don't know why these changes are causing this sudden surge of emotions, but we can deal with them, and we can keep moving forward!**

**You with me?**

**[Patton]: Yeah!**

**[Thomas]: Awesome!**

**[Roman]: Epic!**

**[Logan]: Additional affirmation.**

**[Anxiety]: Wait.**

Virgil wondered how the other sides would react to this episode, every time one of the sides has some kind of problem there is reassurance, and he gives reassurance sometimes, but how will they react to him and change?

**[Thomas]: Awwww**

**[Logan]: Disappointment.**

**[Roman]: So close.**

**[Patton]: Waddup, Anxiety?**

Patton was proud that he at least was kind to Virgil.

**[Anxiety]: Just here to say, I'm on your side.**

**[Patton]: Who's side? My side? What am I arguing?**

**[Anxiety]: Quiet. Just let me do the talking.**

**[Thomas] Anxiety, this isn't an argument. We're all on the same side here.**

**[Anxiety]: Really? I find that hard to believe.**

**You wonder why all these changes are throwing you off?**

**It's the lessening of steady constants in your life.**

**[Patton]: Oh my goodness! That's right Thomas, and you are a Taurus!**

Logan was confused “What purpose does his zodiac sign have to do with his issue with change in real life again?”

Roman leaned over, “Just accept that it does and look it up later if you’re still curious”

**[Anxiety]: When you're in these new settings and situations, you know something is off.**

**[Logan]: What is?**

**[Anxiety]: Something.**

**[Logan]: You can't even give an example?**

**[Anxiety]: Something is off.**

**[Thomas]: I hate it when you're just vague!**

“Virgil are you usually this vague with Thomas?”

“No, just occasionally when I have a feeling that something will go wrong, I’m always right, but not always about what the threat is”

**[Patton]: Ahh! Anxiety, what do we do?**

**[Logan]: Um, no. You were listening to me before. (through gritted teeth) Remember how smart I was?**

**[Anxiety]: We have a bubble. The bubble is nice here.**

**And anything you need to do, you can get done in your familiar bubble.**

**[Roman]: That is not how dream-chasing works! Oh, I do not like you.**

Roman frowned, “That’s not true! I love our little kitten!”

Virgil grumbled at the nickname but accepted it, he was dropping it anytime soon.

**[Thomas]: I don't get it! Last time you were on my case about whether here was where I needed to be!**

**[Anxiety]: Yes, but lately-**

**[Thomas]: Are you just trying to counter everything I do?**

**[Anxiety]: No! It's j-**

**[Thomas]: Then what-**

**[Anxiety]: Your friends!**

**You're always away from your...friends.**

Roman looked over discreetly, he noticed that Virgil had that look on, the look that knew a talk was coming and was waiting for it, guess he would wait for a little more information before discussing this.

**[Patton]: Ahh! That's why I've been feeling more confused than beverage!**

**[Logan]: Average.**

**[Patton]: No I'm not!**

**[Thomas]: You...care about whether or not I'm around my friends?**

**[Anxiety]: Look, let's not read into this and make it any more angsty than it has to be.**

**We all know that I'm a bit-**

**[Roman]: Dismal.**

**[Logan]: Monochromatic.**

**[Patton]: Spicy!**

Logan and Roman could agree with that.

**[Anxiety]: Whatever! And your really good friends...**

**They...help me out...**

**They provide constancy.**

Roman faced Virgil, “Virgil, is this something that affects your everyday behaviour? And is it only Thomas’s friends that affect you?”

“No, its only when Thomas hasn’t been around them in a long time that I get a bit… jumpy over it, and I guess, being away from you all for a while sort of has that affect as well”

Virgil was then pulled into Romans side, along with Logan on his right, “Well that wont ever be a problem again! We will always be there for you kitten”

Virgil smiled, of course he wondered if that offer would stay, he had been affecting the others recently, a few hours each day would be enough to go over it.

**[Thomas]: Aww, okay fine. You and Morality have a point.**

**[Logan]: No.**

**[Roman]: No!**

**[Logan]: Possible alliance?**

**[Roman]: Sure! Nerd.**

**[Logan]: Great! Halfwit.**

-snort-

**Thomas. Yes, friends are a positive and I can appreciate having them in your life, even though they encourage nonsensical and unsafe behavior.**

**They also can help your overall mental health and well being.**

Logan wondered where this was going, its not like leaving Thomas’s friends was an option.

**[Roman]: But they're not going anywhere!**

**[Anxiety]: You don't know that.**

**[Roman]: Yes I do, shut up. They're not waiting on you to pursue their dreams, so you mustn't wait on them!**

Ah! There’s the argument, although Anxiety’s is stronger in comparison.

**[Anxiety]: They could be gone at any moment.**

**Maybe all this traveling is giving them the impression you don't need them anymore.**

**[Thomas]: Noooo! That's not true!**

**[Patton]: (worried noises)**

**[Logan]: Uh, we're losing them! C'mon, you're the creative one.**

**[Roman]: Uhhh... AH! What if his friends never leave?**

**[Logan]: Unrealistic.**

**[Roman]: What if some of his friends take his sides?**

**[Logan]: Why did I think it was a good idea to join forces with you?**

**[Roman]: *groans* *snap***

***ding***

**[Thomas]: You guys can shapeshift.**

**[Roman]: There we go.**

Roman blanched, that was not a good idea, how would that work? They just use their faces, or do they have to act like them? And what happens when Thomas talks to his friends like he never left? They would be confused and might leave him?

Roman didn’t notice the little circles appearing under his eyes, nearly unnoticeable.

**[Logan]: Ahh... yes.**

**[Roman]: Being mental projections of your own personality, it kinda makes sense, don't it?**

**[Thomas]: Perfect! You guys can take on the forms of my friends, and I can have you with me!**

**No matter where I go!**

**[Anxiety]: Uhh...**

**[Logan]: If this will help, I am more than willing to participate. Which friend shall I be?**

**[Thomas]: Uhh, easy! You're inquisitive, rational, and clever. You're gonna be Joan.**

**[Logan]: (as Joan) Huh, interesting.**

**[Roman]: Nice!**

**[Logan]: My face is immediately scratchier.**

**[Patton]: (muffled excitedly) Oh my goodness, that's so cute!**

Logan was in disbelief; he had really gone along with this scheme? Seriously, he had allowed himself to follow this ridiculous idea on the hope that Thomas would not feel that he was abandoning his friends. Honestly at this point he was just embarrassed, and as the icing on the cake he had ignored a problem that was important to Anxiety, at this point he considered it a miracle that Virgil considered being in a relationship with him.

**[Thomas]: Patton, you're a goofball with a heart of gold, so you're going to be Terrence.**

**[Patton]: (as Terrence) Oof! Terrific!**

Patton grimaced, it wasn’t fair on Anxiety to go along with this plan, especially when he wasn’t into it in the beginning, they should have addressed Anxiety’s concerns not gone with this idea.

**[Logan]: Different face, same terrible humor.**

**[Patton]: Wish that was less mean, but glad to have you aboard the pun train!**

**[Logan]: That wasn't on purpose.**

**[Thomas]: And, Roman-**

**[Roman]: If you don't mind Thomas, I am way ahead of you!**

**[Thomas]: Oh, okay.**

**Valerie!**

Now Roman happy with his choice of person, but seeing Anxiety on screen being so vulnerable, it hurt that he couldn’t comfort him, and now he was acting like a jacka** towards him. Not cool.

**[Logan]: A valorous choice.**

**[Patton]: Hello! Did I do that like Terrence?**

**[Thomas]: Pretty accurate. Why Valerie?**

**[Roman]: (as Valerie) She's a dreamer, a fellow lover of Disney...**

**―but mostly I just finally get to sing some princess songs!**

***Roman sings "I Wonder" from Snow White***

**[Anxiety]: You've got to stop her.**

Roman smiled, “Ah, the simplest jokes are the funniest, going after the change in gender hum?”

Virgil laughed, “Well I couldn’t go after Valerie, could I?”

**[Roman]: Excuse me, I am still a man. A manly man! A man who is manly!**

**[Logan]: Alright Roman, calm down.**

**We're all still the same aspects of Thomas' personality, so "he/him" pronouns all around.**

**[Anxiety]: Alright, then. You gotta stop him.**

**[Thomas]: Anxiety...**

**[Anxiety]: No. I am not playing this game!**

**[Patton]: Aww, c'mon Anxiety. It's fun!**

**I'm a fun guy who's fun-sized!**

**Like Danny DeVito!!**

**[Logan]: It would behove this exercise if all aspects took part.**

Logan was concerned, they couldn’t force Anxiety to take part if he didn’t want to, it wouldn’t be right nor would it be proper.

**[Anxiety]: I'm comfortable just the way I am. And besides―Thomas, this isn't gonna do any-**

**[Thomas]: Talyn!**

**[Anxiety]: (as Talyn) W-wh-why?!**

Apparently, they would ignore his protests, shameful considering their actions already.

**[Thomas]: I dunno, just similar style-**

**[Anxiety]: Change me back. Now!**

**[Logan]: I think we can all agree that you're undeniably adorable.**

Logan could agree with that, but if Anxiety was unwilling then it was a moot point.

**[Anxiety]: (softly) Nooo...**

**[Roman]: I'm trying hard not to like you right now.**

**But you are just too darn cuuute!**

Virgil flushed, why were they all being so gooey?

**[Anxiety]: -hisses-**

**[Patton]: AWW, he's like a little kitten now!**

**[Roman]: OHHHH!**

**[Logan]: That is a pleasant comparison.**

Virgil slumped, very well fine. If this is how it is then fine. He was a kitten. There he said it.

“Fine, I’m a kitten”

Roman was so happy that Virgil accepted his nickname.

**[Thomas]: There. So now I can be comforted with the presence of my friends wherever I-**

**[Patton]: Wha-! Oh, look at this!**

**[Roman]: What-**

**...How are you doing that?**

**[Patton]: I just walked over here! Why haven't we thought to do this before?**

**[Anxiety]: Can you stop breaking the fourth wall?**

**[Logan]: It's not quite a fourth wall. It's really more of a single column―in the middle of all of us.**

**[Thomas]: I don't want to think about that, go back to your spot.**

**[Patton]: Okay, I love you!**

**[Thomas]: I love you, too.**

Patton smiled, “I love all of you as well!”

**[Anxiety]: I am not... O.K. with this.**

Logan frowned; this was seriously not alright if Anxiety didn’t want to do it.

**[Roman]: Oh deal with it, J. D.-lightful.**

**You know.**

**J.D.?**

**From Heathers?**

**I waste my best material on you.**

Virgil looked over slyly, “you use your _best_ material on me? Didn’t know you thought that highly of me”

Roman looked down “Well I couldn’t use bad or half thought of material, it would be a insult to not put effort into it”

“Thanks, princey”

**[Logan]: So are you content now, Thomas? Can we close the book on your back-to-back dilemmas?**

**[Roman]: I don't know how the series would continue if we stopped having dilemmas.**

**[Anxiety]: Easy, Meta Knight. We're recording the episode, not the DVD commentary.**

**[Logan]: Ah. See, you called him out for it, but then immediately took it more meta. Let's get back on track.**

**[Thomas]: Yeahhh...**

**[Patton]: I think this could work! Might take a little getting used to, but you both deserve a "Patton" the back for this one!!**

**[Logan]: [sigh] Did you just make a self-referential pun?**

**[Patton]: Oh yeah! I've been waiting to do it ever since I revealed my name.**

Patton was grinning with the ideas of all the puns he could make from his name once Thomas found out.

**Up until that point I was-**

**"Patton pending."**

**[Logan]: Time out! You don't see me or anyone else making puns about our names. -huff-**

**[Patton]: You're right, high five!**

**[Logan]: W-We're across-**

**[Patton]: Down low!**

**[Logan]: -stuttering-**

**[Patton]: -gan.**

**[Logan]: -gan? Lo...gan.**

**-huff- I might scream.**

Roman and Virgil laughed into each other’s shoulders, this was pure gold.

**[Patton]: But 'cha can't because your volume's too low.**

**[Logan]: Don't you dare-**

**[Patton]: -gan.**

**[Logan]: You're dead to me.**

**[Thomas]: This is incredibly amusing.**

**...But.**

**[Roman]: But?**

**[Anxiety]: Yes, but?**

Virgil huffed, it would take longer than 5 minutes for Thomas to realise what was wrong and how to fix it.

**[Patton]: Hehe, butt.**

**[Thomas]: Something is just...not...**

**Right about this.**

**[Logan]: Perhaps we're not in the right alignment.**

**[Thomas]: ...What do you mean?**

**[Logan]: It means maybe this combination of friends isn't quite, uh...**

**"Liiit".**

**Is that the correct usage?**

**[Thomas]: Aw, almost.**

**[Anxiety]: (muttered) You gotta be joking.**

Logan could agree, even from here he could see that he was using the term wrong, also if he was trying to get his point across why use slang at all? The right terminology would get his point across faster.

**[Logan]: You know I'm not.**

“serious people wear neckties”

**Allow me to demonstrate. *whoosh***

**[Anxiety]: (as Joan) -gasp-**

**[Logan]: (as Tayln) (Joan's voice) Perhaps- -clears throat- (Talyn's voice) Perhaps this is a better fit.**

**[Thomas]: Hmm...**

**[Anxiety]: Stop doing this.**

**[Patton]: AH! Oh, okay! I just LOVE Joan with eyeshadow!**

**[Thomas]: He looks like a wet bandit from Home Alone.**

**[Anxiety]: (progressively quieter) I'll wet..your...bandit.... (nearly inaudible) No, that doesn't make sense...**

**[Patton]: (as Valerie) Roman, look at me!**

“Am I the only one confused by this?”

“No”

“No”

Virgil spoke up “It will take at least two or three more swaps till Thomas gets it so hang tight”

…

“Not to me Princey”

“But you’re so adorable kitten”

“Knew I was going to regret that name”

**[Roman]: NO! Now one of us has to change!**

**[Patton]: Woah, I'm seein' double here!**

**Shouldn't have drank that "Roman" Coke!**

**[Anxiety]: Wow.**

**[Roman]: (as Terrence) You are incorrigible!**

**[Patton]: Don't know what that means!**

**[Logan]: Guess I'm not the only one that needs vocabulary cards.**

Logan considered it, that wasn’t such a bad idea, or at the very least they could play scrabble more to encourage larger vocabulary.

**[Thomas]: Okay- Guys, I don't think you switching around is helping.**

**[Anxiety]: Of course it's not, Thomas, because that's not what you need.**

**Do I act like Joan? No.**

**[Thomas]: Patton's pretty much just like Valerie, they're both loving and sweet and bubbly-**

**[Patton]: I'm gonna hug you now!**

**[Thomas]: Okay, oh..kay... Y-you gotta go over there now.**

**[Patton]: Oh okay! Why is no one else doing this?**

**[Anxiety]: Alright. See, it doesn't feel right because we are not actually your friends.**

“Come on Anxiety you’ve almost got him!”

“he can’t hear you, you know that”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t give encouragement”

**[Thomas]: But-!**

**[Logan]: We look just like them. Would it help if we attempted to behave like them?**

**Hello. My name is Talyn. I'm short and unthreatening.**

**[Thomas]: Real cute. I wanna pinch your cheeks, but not quite Talyn.**

**[Logan]: Uh- Cats. Viking metal. Vomit.**

**[Thomas]: Well, now you're just naming things that Talyn enjoys.**

**[Roman]: That raises so many more questions!**

**[Anxiety]: There's no use, Thomas. Nothing beats the real thing.**

The sides agreed, sometimes you need to original and not a copy.

**[Thomas]: Well then, what do you want me to do? I know you want me to just stay at home but change is inevitable!**

**And, I know change is a part of life and my friends have their own lives, but they've always been there t-**

**[Roman]: (singing) I will find my way, I can go the distance**

**Sorry, I just realized Terrence has a higher range than you, Thomas!**

**[Thomas]: ...Yup.**

**[Logan]: (as Valerie)El principe es estupido.**

Roman pouted “Why did you have to learn Spanish to insult me? I hope to realise I expect you to learn to whole language now!”

Logan smiled, “I have already downloaded a few apps to help he learn faster Roman, don’t fret”

That made Roman smile.

**[Roman]: What?**

**[Logan]: It is my understanding that you speak Spanish, so I really wanted to help you get it through your thick, self-aggrandizing skull in both languages.**

**You are vapid and slow-witted.**

Roman blinked, he was surprised at how much that actually _hurt_. Sure Logan and he joked, teased and occasionally insulted out of worry or stress, but they hadn’t actually used insults like this before, it hurt to think that Logic actually thought that about him.

Of course, Roman knew that the Logan who was watching this with him, the Logan who had one arm around their kitten and was sharing looks with Patton was not the one who said those words, but that didn’t take away the fact that he had-will have said them.

Roman shook his head, now wasn’t the time to think of such things, Logan didn’t say them, so they weren’t said, end of story.

**[Roman]: Wow, that was a wounding remark. I thought we agreed to work as a team on this one.**

**Besides, I learned Spanish first so who's the stupid one now?**

**[Logan]: Still you.**

**[Patton]: Biblioteca! See? I know Spanish, too.**

**[Thomas]: Nah, that's like Spanish 1.**

**[Patton]: Did I make you proud, Logan? You proud of me?**

Logan was a little pleased that Patton seemed to want his approval,

**[Logan]: You really need to chill.**

**[Thomas]: Okay. So as we were saying-**

**[Roman]: Come on, Thomas! Life is an adventure! Embrace the change!**

**[Thomas]: I'm trying to, but I don't know if I can!**

**[Anxiety]: Not without your friends, Thomas.**

Roman knew Virgil had a point, obviously Thomas needed his friends with him, but was Creativity only going against him to spite Anxiety or to gain favour with Logic.

**[Roman]: Okay, enough of you.**

**[Anxiety]: (as Terrence) Wh-?**

**[Roman]: (as Joan) (strange accent) You were too powerful as Joan! Somebody had to stop you!**

**[Thomas]: Why are you talking like that?**

**[Roman]: Why, I've always talked this way!**

**[Thomas]: No...**

**[Roman]: I mean, this is how Joan has always talked!**

**[Thomas]: Not them either.**

“It looks like Creativity has lost Thomas”

“True. And why are you calling other me ‘creativity’?”

“Because it’s easier to sort them that way, label them as their traits while we are our names”

“Logan’s got a point kiddo”

“I can get behind that”

**[Roman]: Great kookilie-pookilies, I don't know who I am anymore.**

“And Creativity lost the plot”

**[Anxiety]: I don't have to look like anyone to make sense.**

**[Logan]: He's right, we are parts of a whole―visualized aspects of your single personality.**

**Your real friends are complicated, multifaceted individuals.**

**None of them would fit neatly into any one of us.**

**[Thomas]: Nothing beats the real thing.**

**[Anxiety]: I just said that.**

Logan sighed; Thomas really needs to listen to Anxiety more, especially when the problem is that he’s anxious.

**[Logan]: (as Terrence) See? Am I, at all, like Terrence?**

**[Thomas]: No, you're not.**

**[Anxiety]: (as Valerie) I'm getting real sick of this.**

**[Thomas]: I know you are, Anxiety.**

**This constant change is exactly what I was trying to avoid in the first place.**

**I guess some change is unavoidable.**

Finally! Thomas gets it after how many tries. Roman wondered when Patton was going to do another change, he wanted to be all of them.

**[Patton]: (as Joan) You just need to keep the change! *coins jingle***

**Uh oh! I just littered those pennies! Hope the "coppers" don't come after me! -exhale laugh-**

**[Roman]: (as Talyn) Why did you switch with me?!**

**[Patton]: It was the last combo!**

**[Thomas]: Okay you gotta- Yup.**

**[Patton]: Had to happen!**

**[Roman]: I am frail! And breakable!**

**[Logan]: Okay, Patton in the form of Joan is not happening.**

**[Thomas]: Got it.**

**[Patton]: (as Terrence) Okay, now you just like being Joan!**

**[Logan]: (as Joan) Falsehood. Thomas, there is administrable change and inadministerable change.**

**[Thomas]: That's not a real word.**

**[Logan]: Unadministerable change.**

**[Thomas]: Ehhh...**

**[Logan]: Whatever.**

**Change you can control and change you cannot control.**

Logan was following this closely, it seems Thomas is more willing to listen to him on problems that involve his life, but more willing to listen to Roman over Patton on life changes, and Patton over Virgil when it comes to relationships, also Roman when it comes to relationships.

**[Thomas]: I'm following.**

**[Anxiety]: And then there's change you can control, but shouldn't.**

**Like changing me.**

Roman winced, yeah changing Anxiety against his will, not a good idea.

**[Roman]: (as Valerie) True.**

**[Anxiety]: (as Talyn) Are you kidding me?!**

**[Roman]: Sorry, I chose Valerie first.**

**[Thomas]: So, the change that I can't control is the fact that me and my friends are all moving in different directions.**

**We have our own goals, our own dreams.**

**That's something that can't, and shouldn't be changed.**

**But, what we can control is our communication with each other.**

**We can keep ourselves updated, vid-chat, enjoy each other's company even if we're not in the same place.**

**I mean, some friendships even start online or by mail and it's years before they meet, if they ever do.**

**The spirit of the friendship doesn't fade with location or any form of change, it's up to us.**

Logan was quite pleased with Thomas’s reasoning, it was like the relationship between him and the other sides, you cant change them, you can communicate with them on problems, and you can change how you communicate, just like how they talk about each other’s insecurities and apologising to Virgil, it was up to them to change or keep it the same.

**[Logan]: And if you're truly not happy with the change that's happening in your life, you can exercise what agency you have over that as well.**

Point proven.

**[Thomas]: You're right! Most changes aren't too far out of my control!**

**-small sigh- That calms me down.**

**[Anxiety]: Great. Well, can you use a little bit of that control to change me back now?**

**[Thomas]: Oh, fine.**

**[Anxiety]: (whisper) Finally.**

**[Logan]: A'right cool.**

**[Patton]: Aw, okay.**

**[Roman]: Halt! One more princess song.**

**(to the tune from Snow White) I'm wishing… Okay I'm good.**

**[Thomas]: Okay. There you go! (all sides back to original forms)**

**[Anxiety]: Oh, my precious bangs.**

Patton giggled at that, Virgil was so touchy about his hair, Roman was too come to think of it, so was Logan, hum, guess their all touchy about their hair.

**[Thomas]: -sigh- Well it was a valiant effort.**

**[Patton]: Well at least it was fun!**

**[Roman]: Some change can be fun. And entertaining!**

**[Logan]: It was almost as if this whole video was an excuse to show us portrayed by your friends.**

**[Thomas]: Sorry about all that, Anxiety.**

**[Anxiety]: Whatever. I'll let it slide because I do feel better.**

Virgil was glad that the episode was nearly over, he felt unsettled during this episode, he could practically feel Thomas’s anxiety through the screen and it was… weird.

**[Thomas]: Yeah?**

**[Anxiety]: Yeah...?**

**[Thomas]: Maybe... Good enough to tell us... your name?**

Roman snorted, “No way would Anxiety tell them his name after that episode”

**[Patton]: You are the last one! (quieter) And even we don't know your name so we're kinda curious...**

**[Anxiety]: Well....**

**Okay.**

“Wait, what!?”

**My name... *dramatic violin chord***

**(as Talyn) Is Talyn! *music stops***

The sides facepalmed at that, it was funny and expected but shocking at the same time. Of course, Virgil would do something like that.

**[Thomas]: Oh..kay.**

**[Logan]: That is upsetting.**

**[Roman]: Well-**

**[Patton]: Wait, is it Talyn?**

**[Anxiety]: (as Anxiety) No! You take turns changing me into different friends today and expect me to open up to all of you?**

**Fat chance!**

Logan knew that that was a well called for response, and he had to admit his other self was foolish if he thought Virgil would actually open up after that little stunt.

**Except you, Patton. You didn't do that―you're cool.**

Roman wondered if Patton was Virgil’s favourite, it would be probable considering Patton caused him the least amount of frustration.

**[Thomas]: Okay. Well, we deserve that. How 'bout we make it a rule not to change anybody who doesn't want to be changed.**

**And for the record, I like you all just the way that you are.**

**Glad to have you back to your old, intimidating self, Anxiety.**

Virgil was a little pleased that Thomas seemed to start liking his future self, maybe he’ll start listening to me for a change instead of always calling in someone else for another opinion aside from mine.

**[Anxiety]: Be back soon.**

**[Thomas]: Well, I mean I do feel better, so...thank you guys.**

**[Roman]: There's no replacing your friends, but there's no replacing us either!**

**[Thomas]: Very true.**

**[Logan]: We will be your constants.**

**[Thomas]: Yeah, you will.**

**[Patton]: One more hug before- *smack***

**Guess I can't do that anymore! No more breaking the fourth wall, huh? -laugh-**

**Air hug?**

**[Thomas]: Air hug.**

**[Patton]: Mmmm! I feel better now, thank you!**

**[Thomas]: Thank you, guys!**

**And, I hope that you all know of the changes you have control over in your life.**

**The friendships you have don't have to be limited by distance and if you're not comfortable with the direction you're going, there's no pressure. You can always make another change.**

**Until next time, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals.**

**Peace out!**

***end screen***

**[Roman]: I must say, it is a relief to fill out this outfit again!**

**[Anxiety]: You think you do? It totally makes your butt look big.**

Roman smirked, “Now first off, thank you for noticing, and second, that implies you have been checking out my posterior enough to know what makes it look bigger in other clothing, anything to say Kitten~”

Virgil blushed, he didn’t mean to check out Princey’s butt, it was just… ok, maybe he checked it out a bit, but that didn’t mean Princey was allowed to get smart over it.

“It’s seems like you want me to say something, anything in particular? Do you want me to compliment your ass? Do you want me to confirm what you already know about me looking at it? Do you want me to tell you about how I’ve seen Pat and Lo both stare at it on different occasions and how Logan’s been comparing your ass to Patton’s”

Patton and Roman both stared at Logan who was trying to melt into the couch and hide his face, why did Virgil say that?

Virgil smirked as the episode continued, deflection, getting the attention off of you and onto someone else.

**[Roman]: I know, thanks for noticing.**

**[Logan]: Personally, and objectively, I thought we were quite convincing as Thomas's friends.**

**[Patton]: I'd have to agree with ya.**

**I guess you could say Thomas is a man of many-**

**[Logan]: Don't-!**

**[Patton]: (as Talyn) "Talyn"ts!**

**[Logan & Roman]: (screaming and groaning)**

**[Anxiety]: Not AGAIN!!**

Roman and Patton crawled over to Logan, with Virgil moving out of the way,

“So, you’ve been comparing our assets necktie, what’s your opinion?”

“My, my opinion?”

“Yeah Logy, what do you think? Are they nice~”

Logan was more red than a tomato at that point. Why did Virgil have to spill, when did he even notice? Did he catch him when his was looking?

“*cough* Yes, all of your *hem* assets are nice”

Virgil shot up at that, “Wait, ‘all’ as in mine too?”

Logan was so embarrassed by this point he just wanted to hide, “Yes! Yours too! I looked at all of them! They are all great to look at!”

Patton pulled Logan out of his spot and into a group hug, he was just so cute like this.

Roman of course was wondering when the former Logical side found the reason to check them out, Roman had certainly never done it, he had admired them for a while but never checked their butts out.

Virgil decided to play the next episode, before anything else was brought to light about admiring aspects of the others.


	15. Becoming a cartoon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final episode before the one you have all be waiting for.   
> Watch the key scene: Thomas punching Virgil  
> and make it to the end for a little foreshadowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own or make profit off of Thomas sanders, sanders sides or this fic.

**[Patton]: I love cartoo-**

**Oh, am I early?**

**Ah, I'm early aren't I?**

**Whoopsie doodles, alright, I'm just gonna sink back down**

**See you all in a bit**

**Roll title screen.**

***logo***

That was funny, usually Patton waited till he was called, or an argument had popped up before he came in, wonder why he early?

**[Thomas]: What is up everybody?!**

**Boy, I don't know if I've quite clearly conveyed this to you guys but**

**I really enjoy cartoons.**

**[Submitted videos]: We know**

Yeah, Thomas did love his cartoons, they had such great messages, Roman wondered about different messages Virgil found in these cartoons, after all it was proven they saw Disney movies differently, maybe cartoons were different as well.

**[Thomas]: Okay, good to know. Anyway!**

**Growing up my life was heavily influenced by shows like Spongebob, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Loony Toons.**

**And even now, I'm constantly enjoying new shows like Steven Universe, Voltron, Gravity Falls**

**It's amazing to think about how much time and talent goes into those shows.**

**And how much they impact whole generations**

**Like- the people who can make those shows must be so... so...**

**[Roman]: Creative?**

Patton gasped, “Guys, we should make a cartoon! It would be perfect for Thomas’s channel!”

Logan smiled, “Maybe we can bring it up, but Thomas might not go for it, it would be a lot of hard work to make a cartoon”

Virgil agreed with Logan, that would be way too much work, Thomas already has a full schedule, add these videos with them as well as an extra cartoon with its drawing and voices, Thomas would get things messed up or forgets things and then his life goes down the drain.

**[Thomas]: That's the word.**

**[Roman]: I can't believe you listed off all of those and didn't mention a single Disney movie.**

**[Thomas]: Well, I'm pretty sure by now people know I like Disney, Roman.**

**[Roman]: How would we know?**

**[Submitted videos]: We know**

**[Roman]: Fair enough, but yes! Cartoons are quite magical..**

**[Thomas]: Right?! I mean these teams of people can work together to create these worlds**

**And it turn, spark the creativity of their viewers,**

**I mean, you're my creativity, how did they make you feel?**

**[Roman]: Rrrandy, dandy and quite grandy!**

**[Thomas]: See? That's pretty good... I think.**

**[Logan]: I don't know I always found them off-putting...**

Yeah, Logan always had a problem when ends weren’t met in a season finally, but he did enjoy all the clues and puzzles in Gravity falls, he was the one who guessed Ford was Stanley not Stanford.

**[Thomas]: Well yeah, I can see that Logan**

**You're my logical thinking and things in cartoons don’t always make logical sense.**

No, Logan thought with a reminder of every one that relied on ‘the power of friendship’ or some such, no they did not make logical sense.

**BUT THAT'S WHAT'S FUN ABOUT THEM!**

**[Logan]: Mm... If you wanna call fun, misrepresenting the natural world to hundreds of thousands of impressionable children, then sure.**

**[Roman]: Look, so much of life is dominated by your world, Logan, let Thomas enjoy the bit that's dominated by mine!**

“But that’s theatre and all the acting that Thomas does”

“yes, but cartoons are more relaxing”

**[Anxiety]: Kind of sad though.**

**[Thomas]: Wh-how do you have anything negative to bring to this, Anxiety?**

Virgil grimaced, it wasn’t always a negative comment, sometimes it was just adding to the existing commentary.

**[Roman]: (angrily) WE'RE TALKIN’ TOONS, DOCTOR GLOOM!**

**[Thomas]: Easy, Roman.**

**[Anxiety]: Uh yeah, Logan wasn't a blossom of enthusiasm either, but sure! Make me the antagonist.**

**[Roman]: Ok, I will!**

**[Anxiety]: -vaguely sassy grunt-**

Patton laughed at Virgil’s expression; he was so funny.

**[Logan]: Ok, what were you saying?**

**[Anxiety]: -sigh- I was saying, it's kinda sad how wonderful those worlds are.**

**[Thomas]: Mmm, gotta say this still feels like a bit of a reach--**

Seriously? Thomas you’re just going to interrupt him before Virgil makes his point. Stop jumping to conclusions about what he’ll say and listen. Logan was almost done with the attitude shown towards Anxiety, especially since the last few episodes its gotten better and worse.

**[Anxiety]: Can I-- Can I finish my thought?**

**Can I-- Can I continue?**

**[Thomas]: Oh, yeah, mm-hmm, sure.**

**[Anxiety]: -groans- They're so wonderful...and you can never actually be a part of them.**

Roman groaned, Anxiety was so right! It would be a dream come true to live in a fantasy world. Of course, one that didn’t have a crisis that was killing its population is preferred but beggars cant be choosers and he would love any world that Thomas has watched.

**[Logan]: Who would want to live in a cartoon wor--**

**[Roman]: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MY GOODNESS, THAT WOULD BE THE MOST EPIC THING!!!**

**[Logan]: Question answered.**

**[Thomas]: Ok, OK, YES, I have thought about that once or twice, but come on! I mean, like, who doesn't?**

**I mean that's...basically saying the real world is not...as...fun.**

**DON'T! Don't you dare, I KNOW what you're going to say. Just. Zip it.**

**[Roman]: I mean wouldn't you say, Thomas, that some of your short videos were inspired by cartoons?**

**[Thomas]: Like, (as Stitch) my impressions?**

**[Logan]: ...Was that Donald Duck?**

**[Thomas]: N-- No...**

Patton laughed at Logan’s antics, why did this never get old?

**[Roman]: Not just that, it's all throughout your comedy!**

**Disney parodies, Spongebob absurdities, LOONEY TOONS SLAPSTICK!!**

**[Logan]: And you populate your content with zany and goofy characters.**

**[Thomas]: Like who?**

**[Patton]: I LOVE cartoons!**

“Like Patton”, Logan smiled, “you fit in perfectly with the characters Thomas creates”

“thank you Lo”

**[Thomas]: Wow, you were late to the vlog today, Morality.**

**[Patton]: Well, I just didn't wanna be too early again.**

**[Thomas]: What...?**

**[Patton]: Nothin'!**

“Pat, how often are you early to videos?”

“It happened once before this time, so maybe I decided twice was enough?”

“Makes sense to me!

**[Anxiety]: Even the faces you make. It's like you're TRYING to be a cartoon.**

**[Thomas]: What? When have I ever done something like THAT?**

**[Anxiety]: See, why would anyone need to move their face as much as you just did in that one sentence?**

“Yeah, that was really weird, and it looked completely forced too, not natural”

“You can say that again, when this is done, we need to stop him doing that on screen”

“Agreed”

**[Roman]: To be a cartoon…*suspenseful music* or not to be a cartoon?**

**(whispering) That is the question...**

***suspenseful music cuts out***

**[Logan]: I don't know if that is a question, because you cannot be a cartoon.**

“True, but let Thomas dream Mr Spock, it’s fun to imagine being in a cartoon world”

“Fine, we can let Thomas dream about it, but don’t keep him up about it please”

“deal”

**[Thomas]: Or can I?**

***dramatic music***

***music once again cuts out***

**[Logan]: No!**

**[Anxiety]: You CAN'T. What are you even looking at?**

“*groan* their doing that things from cartoons where they stare into space while having an idea, cliché much”

“Its fun kitten, you two should try it”

“no thanks”

**[Patton]: I dunno what they're looking at, but I am eyeballin' that fridge because there is some leftover pasta...**

Yep, that’s a Patton answer.

**[Thomas]: OK, I will admit that being a cartoon was one of my...wilder fantasies.**

**[Roman]: (cool voice) It was pretty wild.**

Where did Princey get the sunglasses?

**[Thomas]: BUT, maybe there's a way to make it happen, even just for a bit!**

**[Patton]: I have no idea where you're going with this, but I BLINDLY support you.**

“Pat, that’s not a god idea, you shouldn’t blindly support someone”

“But I blindly support all of you, is that bad?”

“Don’t listen to them Pat, support who you want”

“Really?”

“Yep, we’ll be there to clean up the pieces and make sure nothing bad happens”

**Where'd you go.**

**[Logan]: I would like a say in this.**

**[Roman]: Not today, Logic!**

**[Anxiety]: That's a good phrase to live by.**

“Is this going to be a Logan bashing episode? Because I thought we were passed that by this stage”

“nah, seems to be a Roman influence episode, no bashing just focusing on Creativity”

**[Roman]: And away with you, Marilyn MonROSE.**

**[Thomas]: Ok! Booked.**

**[Anxiety]: Wait, what?**

**[Logan]: BOOK?!?!**

**[Anxiety]: What the f--?**

**[Thomas]: The plan is already in motion! I've got a plane to catch.**

“That was fast”

“I honestly don’t know how these things happen”

**[Roman]: Godspeed, Thomas! Chase your dreams! May the wings of fortune carry you to your destina--!**

**[Logan]: You DO realise we're in his personality and we're going too.**

**[Roman]: (soft gasp) I did just now.**

**[Patton]: AHHH, I LOVE FLYING!**

**[Anxiety]: But I hate flying. How does that even work?!**

“Why are we flying anywhere?!”

“My best estimate is to see someone who animates cartoons and is willing to animate Thomas as one, another estimate is to visit a place with will be willing to draw Thomas as a cartoon”

“Yeah, probably the only options”

***new scene* (spongebob underwater text)**

**[Spongebob Narrator]: One flight to L.A. later…**

“L.A.?!”

***new scene* (office in LA)**

**[Thomas]: HEY!**

**[Butch Hartman]: Ummm...who are you?**

**[Thomas]: Thomas Sanders, how're you doin, and YOU'RE Butch Hartman!**

“Isn’t he the guy who made Danny Phantom?”

“Yeah, you recognise him?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask him about his character, and if Danny was actually abused by his parents”

“that’s dark”

“Yeah but Thomas wouldn’t budge no matter how many times I asked”

**[Butch]: ...Yeah?**

**[Thomas]: Creator of Fairly Odd Parents, Danny Phantom, Tough Puppy...**

**[Butch]: Yes.**

**[Thomas]: Awesome! I'm here 'cause I kinda need your help.**

**[Butch]: You need me to make you into a cartoon, right?**

**[Thomas]: YES!!!**

**[Butch]: No.**

**[Thomas]: Whoa--why?**

**[Butch]: Do you know how many people bust in here every week asking me to make them into a cartoon?**

**[Thomas]: Uhh...**

**[Butch]: 37.**

**[Thomas]: Really?**

**...Wow.**

**[Butch]: Yeah, the security around here kinda stinks.**

“They really need new security guards and locks id that keeps happening”

“Yeah, but imagine how expensive that is, easier to let them in and throw them out again”

**[Thomas]: But I have a really good reason!**

**[Butch]: And what would that be?**

**[Thomas]: BECAUSE I WANNA BE A CARTOON REAL BAD!!**

**[Butch]: That's...not a good reason!**

**[Thomas]: Plus I have Tara Strong on the phone.**

“What?! When did we meet her?”

**[Tara]: Butch! I wish you'd make Thomas a cartoon!**

**[Butch]: Tara...why?!**

**[Tara]: I mean, the dude seems alright. Plus he paid me 80 bucks to say this!**

“Thomas bribery is not the way to go about things, its bad behaviour with reaching consequences. Where did he even get the idea to bribe someone?”

“Probably from those cartoons he watches”

“As much as I love cartoons, I do see the well-dressed villain bribe people a lot”

“Point proven”

**[Thomas]: Eh?**

**[Butch]: -sighs- ...Ok.**

**But I've only got a minute; there's only so much I can do on short notice.**

**[Thomas]: PERFECT!**

**[Butch]: Ok! Whenever you're ready.**

**[Thomas]: Oh...we're going, right now? That's...how this works?**

**[Butch]: Yeah, how else do you think this happens?**

**[Thomas]: Oh...ok. Uh, shoot!**

**Well…**

***new scene* (as a cartoon)**

**[Thomas]: Ah! I'm actually a cartoon! Man, my skin is a lot smoother like this.**

“Because you are now 2D and therefor are coloured in lines”

**Ok, only got a minute, what do I do? Let's go through a day in the life of Cartoon!Thomas.**

“What’s the bet it isn’t how he actually spends his day”

“please, like anyone would actually go through their normal day is they were a cartoon, better make it fun and exciting for the experience”

**First, I wake up ready and refreshed for the day.**

***birds tweeting loudly***

“Is Thomas a Disney princess now?”

“Prince not princess kitten, but I suppose in a cartoon world he would be”

“Great, I’m the anxiety of a Disney princess. Here come the dreams of poison and murderous relatives”

“Really?”

“It’s my job Princey”

**[Thomas]: SHUT UP!!!**

***birds chirping***

**[Roman]: Wow, rude much?**

“Thomas was a little mean to those birdies”

“It’s okay Patton, they aren’t real birds”

“Still”

**[Thomas]: Then I work out! Gotta go fast!**

“But… Thomas doesn’t- “

“Just leave it Pat, this is a fantasy world!

**[Patton]: Hey, you forgot your breakfast!**

**ACK!**

***Sonic ring scatter sound***

**Well, I "donut" wanna have that happen again! Hahaha! Ow, my leg.**

“Patton! Did Thomas just run over Patton and leave him there? What is up with that boy”

“It’s okay kiddos, Thomas is just reeling from his first time as a cartoon, it’s no big deal, besides I wasn’t actually hurt”

“Fine, but Thomas is on thin ice”

**[Thomas]: Ok! I've run off a cliff, but it's a cartoon, so as long as I don't look down-- oh, darn.**

***over-the-top sfx***

**[Thomas]: (echoing) I'm still somehow alive!**

“Gotta love cartoon logic”

“But I haven’t made an appearance yet”

“Wrong type of logic Logan”

“But we’ll love you when you show up!

**Then I usually make a video!**

**[Logan]: Puppies?**

**[Thomas]: Maybe!**

**[Logan]: Singing?**

**[Thomas]: Maybe!**

**[Logan]: Singing puppies?**

**[Thomas]: Yes!**

“Those are not options for videos that I would consider, why would he put that in the video?”

“Because he wants to make a video about singing puppies Lo, it isn’t about what you would do but what he would want”

“Fair enough”

***Thomas impersonating a howling dog, then transitioning into a melodic riff***

**[Thomas]: Post!**

**Then I usually FIGHT CRIME.**

“Wait, Thomas isn’t going to do anything to Virgil is he?”

“I hope not”

“Guys, I will be fine”

Roman wasn’t to sure about that, Thomas was so excited in this episode, would he do something to Virgil in enthusiasm?

**[Anxiety]: Oh look, I'm the bad guy...**

Did. Did Thomas just punch Virgil?

Roman put his head down, he knew something would happen, he knew, and it was worse than he thought.

Logan and Patton were definitely shocked, they had never believed Thomas would actually hurt Virgil, in a cartoon or otherwise. Patton was extremely disappointed in him and was plain horrified that he punched him.

“Okay guys stop your thinking right now! Yes, it looks like Thomas punched the cartoon version of me, and it is more likely that that’s what happened, but we don’t see it so it might not have happened. No shush Princey. In every cartoon the hero wins so obviously there wasn’t going to be a large fight, especially when Thomas had less than 30 seconds in ‘cartoon world’, so I probably just waited for the clouds to disappear and fall down. Guys, Thomas wouldn’t intentionally hurt any of us, you don’t have to worry”

The others were willing to drop it if that’s what Virgil wanted, but they still had reservations on it. Of course, so did Virgil, it was shocking to think that Thomas could have punched him, but realistically he wouldn’t, Thomas can’t actually hurt him, it’s an unspoken rule. Thomas can’t hurt the sides because they are projections of himself, he would have to harm himself to hurt them and even so it wouldn’t hurt only one of them, but them all. Even the sides not present. Virgil may have been anxious over that scene, but he knew it wouldn’t happen, and besides, Thomas both too anxious to try and had too much of Patton’s influence to resort to physical violence. The worst is a time out, and that barley lasts a week before he worries over the side.

**[Roman]: Don't worry! Everyone loves the villain.**

**[Anxiety]: Oh, brother.**

Roman smiled, still a little downhearted, of course Virgil is the dark but misunderstood and extremely good-looking villain that everyone would love. He’s better than Tom Hiddleston.

**[Thomas]: And I finish up the day creating the perfect meal with my magical wizard powers!**

**And so the day is saved, thanks to escaping from any and all sense of actual reality!**

**[Thomas, Roman, Patton & Logan]: Yeah!**

**[Anxiety]: Yeahhhh...**

***end scene* (back to office)**

**[Butch]: And, there you go!**

**[Thomas]: Wow. That was so cool...**

**[Butch]: Well I'm happy to help!**

**[Thomas]: I wish for more time to be a cartoon!**

**[Butch]: Hahaha! No.**

*humh* like Butch was going to give up more time to make a ‘stranger’ into a cartoon~

**[Thomas]: Ok, I did not think that would work. Alright, thank you! BYE!**

**[Butch]: Sofia?**

**[Sofia]: Yeah?**

**[Butch]: Can we change the locks in the building again? I'm kinda tired of these weirdos getting in. Thank you.**

“Thomas is not a weirdo thank you very much. He is a respectable young adult”

“Even if he’s not good at adultery”

“Thank god he isn’t good at adultery, imagine the comments”

***new scene* (spongebob underwater text)**

**[Spongebob Narrator]: One flight to Florida later...**

***new scene* (Thomas’ living room)**

**[Thomas]: Phew! Just flew back.**

**[Patton]: And boy, are your arms ti--**

**[Logan]: DON'T. PLEASE DO NOT.**

**[Anxiety]: Why did I have to be FLYING in that cartoon.**

Virgil really didn’t like flying, especially by himself in a cartoon world.

**[Logan]: Why were any of us doing any of the things that happened there?**

**It was almost as if you were doing, um, "the most."**

What was in those vocab cards?

**[Roman]: Uh, yeah, like we're gonna be animated and act like we would in the REAL world, I mean...!**

**[Thomas]: I will say I was ambitious. But that was a lot of fun right?**

**[Roman]: YES! IT WAS FUN**

**[Anxiety]: Eh.**

**[Logan]: It was interesting.**

**[Patton]: I liked the dog, do you remember the dog?**

Okay so maybe it was fun, but Thomas took a lot of liberties with it, thankfully it won’t be repeated. Logan was certainly glad Thomas didn’t have the means to make all his videos cartoons, Roman would be hyper for weeks.

**[Thomas]: Ahh. Shame it had to be over so soon.**

**[Logan]: Ok, Thomas. I can maybe, slightly, microscopically see how one may enjoy themselves if the world behaved like a cartoon.**

**[Roman]: HA! I win.**

“It was always going to be interesting Princey, wait till he’s done before celebrating”

**[Logan]: BUT, at the same time the world you live in can be just as wondrous and fascinating.**

**You may not always see it but sometimes our universe can be stranger than fiction.**

**So much so that some people dedicate their entire lives to studying it and trying to understand it.**

**[Thomas]: Yeah, you are right! I shouldn't take this world for granted. It can be just as fun!**

**[Logan]: Ehh...Fun, fascinating, Tomato, Solanum lycopersicum.**

**[Roman]: Well, I suppose it wouldn't be best to exclude Logic completely.**

**After all, the best kind of comedy in cartoons follows some line of logic.**

“See, you have other points to make. Also, if cartoons didn’t follow some logic they would be too messed up to enjoy”

**Otherwise it would just be random and that's--**

**[Patton]: POTATO!**

**[Roman]: --Never funny!**

“Case and point”

**[Thomas]: Yeah, and the coolest thing is that the spirit of those cartoons, their comedy and the messages they may have tried to convey stuck with us, until now! And we're still paying tribute to them!**

**And trying to follow in their creative footsteps!**

**[Anxiety]: Oh great. Glad to know we still got a nice little message out of this ridiculous video.**

**[Logan]: What exactly was the message?**

**[Patton]: Cartoons are neat!**

**[Logan]: Ok, fair enough.**

**[Thomas]: That's totally fair.**

Seems like a good message.

**[Roman]: But Anxiety's the fairest of them all! Haha!**

“Still trying to flirt with Disney references Ro?”

“Well kitten, that depends if it’s working”

“Well Virgil is the ‘fairest’ of us in the sense of palest skin tone”

“Logan gets it”

“And he is attractive enough for murder”

“And he gets the second point too”

“No killing people over me guys”

“Of course not Virgil. We would just not invite them to a party whilst giving out invites in front of them”

“Is that Patton being evil, because it sounds evil for him”

“Yep, that is evil Patton alright”

*giggles*

***everyone stares at Roman***

**[Roman]: Oh c'mon guys, it was a pale joke!**

**[Anxiety]: Good one! I've had enough for the day.**

**[Logan]: Yes, I too have had my fair share of nonsense today.**

**[Patton]: Ha! He's still learnin' Thomas. Sometimes, you just gotta TOON him out!**

**Ya know? "Toon"?**

**[Roman]: Ugh.**

**[Thomas]: Haha!**

**[Patton]: Like a cartoo--?**

**[Submitted videos]: WE KNOW!!!**

“Hey! No need to yell at Patton!”

**[Patton]: Alright, I don't know what that was about but it was nice meetin' y'all!**

**Alright, I'm gonna see you guys later!**

**[Roman]: Well Thomas, it was a lofty dream...but we achieved it.**

**[Thomas]: We did. If only for a minute.**

**[Roman]: Here's to many more!**

**Next stop: attending wizardry school!!**

“Isn’t Thomas too old for any version of wizard education?”

“Explain”

“Hogwarts is for 11-year olds, as well as all version of Harry potter schooling, Watford is for 14-year olds and everything else is available before you are 19 years old. Thomas is too old”

“He could still visit!”

**[Thomas]: Well... If you grew up loving cartoons and they still mean a lot to you, I hope you are never ashamed to admit it.**

**They inspire new comedy, new important representation, and new ways to creatively tell stories!**

**Most importantly, they were created and voiced by people like you and I.**

**Here in this world with amazing imaginations.**

**In a way, we all bring them to life.**

**Hope you enjoyed the video. Thank you so much to the amazingly talented creator of the Fairly Odd Parents, Butch Hartman for helping to make this video happen.**

**Not only did Butch help to make the fantastic animation you saw in the video,**

**He also designed a limited edition POSTER of all the Sanders Sides, available at Districtlines.com/ThomasSanders link in the description.**

**We're only printing about a thousand of them and they're available in both signed and unsigned versions.**

**I also did a video on his channel! It was a lot of fun and the link to that is down in the description as well.**

**And be sure to check out everything he's working on at the Noog Network app, an app he and his team have brought to life.**

**The link to that app is down in the description too.**

**That's it! And until next time, take it easy guys, gals and non-binary pals. Peace out!**

***end screen***

**[Thomas]: Just an idea-**

**[Butch]: How did you get i--?**

**[Thomas]: I think we stumbled upon a new Nickelodeon show?**

**[Butch]: No.**

**[Thomas]: I'll let myself out.**

 

 

Roman leaned over to Virgil, “Are you sure you’re okay Virgil? I have a feeling something’s going to happen soon and with this episode and the others- *muff*

Virgil’s hand was covering his mouth, “I am fine Roman. Yes, these episodes are feeling different, but they aren’t going to hurt us. Remember what the lady said at the beginning, we are going to be fine”

 

While Roman was appeased Logan needed to share something that bothered him, “When these episodes are done, do you believe the women will allow us to retain these memories or will we be forced to forget and act the parts of the episodes. Because I worry about the affects that could have on our relationship”

None of them had really thought of it, they had just been ‘living in the moment’ as it was. What would happen?

“Well I won’t be erasing your memory, that would be pointless”

The sides stood and turned around, in front of them was the lady who bought these episodes to them, she looked the same as she did before but…

“Sides, understand I am not here to only remove your concerns of memories, but also to inform you of an important event ahead”

“What do you mean important event?”

“First, I will explain your memories after these episodes are done, but you will remember them, have no fears about your relationship, remember I do favour you and this relationship is supported by hundreds in my world”

Virgil was a bit sceptic, but this lady had helped push him towards the others, so he was willing to listen.

“Second, the next two episodes are a two part, special as it were, one could say a season finale. However, it will prove distressing for you and will cause questions and possible tensions. I am not allowed to give ‘spoilers’ but I will give you this warning as a way to brace yourselves”

“Why are we even watching these episodes? You didn’t need to and I doubt it’s only for amusement so why?”

Flower smiled, “in the words of Moriarty, ‘I like to watch you dance’. It is pleasurable for me to see your relationship develop, I will admit I expected this to develop into a Roman and Virgil and Patton and Logan relationship instead of all of you, but I do like this better. I am not playing with you, I am a generally interested party, who cares about the well-being of Thomas as well as you all.

“Head my warnings for the next episode, and be reassured that you will not be physically affected by the screen, emotionally, well, we will have to wait and see”

With that she just walked out the door, and the sides sat back down, a look of trepidation of their faces, a few words flashed on screen, the title of the next episodes, and a feeling of strong worry and anxiety filled them, what did this mean for them?

**Accepting Anxiety Part 1**


End file.
